My Deepest Desire
by LionshadeSC
Summary: the team go out on another mission with a new friend to help guide their way. However some tension exists between the new companion and a certain canine agent.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome, readers!

**Prologue**

The boy ran quickly through the woods, his heart feeling like it jumped up in to his throat. He gasped as he tripped over a root, landing on the soil beneath. "Stupid forest," he muttered, scrabbling to his feet to continue bolting through the trees. Behind him, he could hear the raging laughter of the witch chasing him. He gasped as he ground suddenly disappeared below him, making way for a huge drop right in to the river.

Icy coldness blasted against him. Blonde strands hovered around his face whipping back and forth. The boy broke through the water's surface, gasping for precious air. A scream of anger came from the witch, piercing the eternal blackness. The boy struggled against the rushing water, every instinct in him demanding he keep fighting. The boy finally got his way to shore, hands digging in to the frigid mud. The wet dirt squeezed between his fingers, seeped in to his clothes, soiling them.

A frightened, settling peace fell over him. He placed his head on his hands, hoping for a moment, praying desperately that he could no longer be haunted by the phantom chasing him.

For only a few moments he rested. But even as he thought of this, his mind rejected it. No. He couldn't rest. There was no way he could give up.

Renewed with an energy he didn't know, he scrabbled to his feet, running back to the depths of the forest. A face flashed in his mind, familiar blonde hair swishing around soft girlish features. He pumped his legs harder as he ran, urging his heart to work harder to keep up his pace.

Help. He needed help.

**Chapter 1**

Wolf sat back in the chair of his new, (well, new to him) trailer. He settled comfortably in to it, closing his eyes to sleep for an afternoon nap. The TV continued to play on in front of him. Nothing, I repeat nothing could disturb him from this moment. He felt exhausted from the most recent mission he came back from, with an evil mermaid trying to force her love on a sailor. It ended badly, with the sailor getting injured severely from fighting against the love-struck mermaid. It was a miracle any of them were able to get out. If Red didn't use her quick thinking they all probably would have drowned.

After a fresh shower when he got home, Wolf thought he finally got all of the seawater out of his fur. He knew his fur would feel stiff for a week at least, his eyes would burn from the saltwater for a month. Being a wolf part of a secret agency wasn't always easy. On the contrary, it could be pretty hard, especially when your partner tended to be perfect at every single mission you were assigned to. Wolf felt pretty useless most of the time with Red to do most of the work. What could he do though? Never would he be able to tell her to do something. That, he felt certain, would be impossible. She was so headstrong, so stubborn on so many levels. Wolf found it surprising her Granny could tell her to do anything.

His eyes just stared to close shut when his cell phone went off. He opened one dark brown eye, looking at it with pure hatred. Who would be calling him at a time like this? Oh please don't let there be another assignment from the HEA.

Reaching a furry paw to the phone, Wolf flipped it open. "Hello?" he asked in to it in his deep monotone voice.

"Wolf? It's Red."

"Oh hey Red. Something up?"

"Eh, not really. Just wondering if you want to go out."

Wolf felt his heart pick up, mind going blank in confusion. "Uh, go out?"

"Yeah, just go somewhere to hang out. I'm still feeling kind of restless."

Wolf felt himself relax more in his chair, muscles losing their tension. "Oh. Sure. Okay. Where do you want to go? Any specific place in mind?"

"I don't know. Anywhere. I'm kind of tired of being in the forest. Want to go bowling?" Her voice sounded hopeful from the other end.

"Um, yeah sure."

"Meet you there in half an hour?"

"Sure. Hey, anyone else coming?"

"Don't know. I'll ask around. Want to bring Twitchy?"

"Yeah I'll bring him. He hasn't been bowling in a while anyway."

"Okay. See you later Wolf."

"See ya."

The line clicked from the other end. Wolf snapped his phone shut, settling in to the chair. His muscles still ached. A part of him didn't really want to go bowling right now, but he said he would go. That enough prompted him to stand up from his chair. He exit the trailer, going over to the smaller one several meters from his own. Not a sound could be heard from the trailer inside except a loud snoring. Wolf tapped his knuckles on the door, "Hey, Twitchy."

It took exactly three seconds for the snoring to cut off and the hyperactive squirrel to open his door. "Ohheybosshow'dyousleepI'mstillprettytiredbutI'mreadytogowhenyouare!Heywherearewegoinganyway? ?"

Wolf didn't understand how someone could be so awake all the time. He answered, "Red called and said she wanted to go bowling. You up for it?"

"SureI'?"

"I told her we'd be there in half an hour. We should leave soon. Are you ready?"

"OfcourseIamI'mreadywhenyouareboss. Canwegonow? Maybegetsomedonutsontheway?"

"I don't know. I'm not really in the mood for donuts. Maybe some pizza."

"Surethingsurething. Pizza'sgreattoo!" Twitchy responded eagerly. His tail flicked back and forth as he spoke. Wolf looked at the watch on his wrist. "We better get going now. You wanna walk or just take the bike?"

"Idon'tknowthebikeisgoodbutI''tmattertomeoverall. Whatdoyouwannadoboss?"

"Let's take the bike. Maybe it'll help dry my fur out more."

"YeahIknowwhatyou'retalkingaboutIthinkit'lltakeamonthformyfurtodryout."

The pair jumped on Wolf's motorcycle as they started to ride through the forest. The sun lay high in the sky, lighting up the trees and animals all around. Most scurried away when they heard Wolf coming. He felt used to this, not many animals liked being around wolves, what with his sharp claws and pointed fangs, he wouldn't want to hang out with himself either.

They parked at the bowling alley a little while later. As Wolf got off he saw Red's bike parked against the building. Wolf felt his fur fluff up with the wind buffeting against him. He tried to keep it down, knowing he'd look like a poodle when he got inside.

"Heeheeebossyoulookfunny!" Twitchy laughed when they entered the air conditioned building. Wolf glared at him, trying to smooth down his fur with his paws.

"You're not looking that fine yourself, puffball," Wolf growled at him, shaking out his fur to settle it.

The fluffed up squirrel laughed. "Windy day out," a deer at the counter commented when they passed.

"You're telling me," Wolf answered.

The bowling alley was a small one. With only six lanes it couldn't exactly be a mission to locate the red hooded girl. Wolf held up his paw in a wave when he saw her starting to set up the game. "Hey Wolf," she smiled. The canine could see the dry skin cracked over her face after swimming in the ocean. She noticed his stiff fur. "Looking good," she commented with a smile.

"Oh you know it," he said to her. "Don't forget the puffball."

"Hey Twitchy."

"'?"

"Thanks Twitch. You guys ready for this?"

"YeahI'mreadyforanything!"

The trio bowled for a while. Of course by the time they neared the end Red gained the most points with Twitchy coming in second tied with Wolf. Red laughed when Twitchy scored a strike near the end, just barely passing Wolf's score. Wolf didn't mind though. It was nice enough to just be here with his friends.

"Why couldn't the Granny come?" he asked, walking out with the Red, Twitchy residing on his shoulder.

"She had a swim meet today. It's okay though, we can go another time," Red smiled at him.

"Yeahbossthere'salwaysnexttime!" Twitchy said excitedly, downy tail flashing back and forth in quick jerky spasms.

"See you guys at work," the nineteen year old called, mounting on to her bike.

"Yeah. Bye."

"ByeRed!" Twitchy called, jumping down from Wolf's shoulders to skitter on to the motorbike.

"Thatwasfunwasn'titboss?" Twitchy asked, sitting up on his little seat.

"Yeah that was fun. It'll be nice to actually rest when we get home though. Wolf put the key in the ignition, turning it to start the bike. Twitchy put his little squirrel helmet on while Wolf turned the motorcycle out of the parking lot, going back to his trailer.

When they arrived, Wolf collapsed on to his chair, falling asleep as his head hit the cushion.

**Yay for first chapters! :D sorry if Twitchy's way of speaking is too hard to read. Tell me if you want me to change it :3 **

**haha. Greetings. I am LionshadeSC. Just call me Lion ;p I started this fic a few months ago and have been working on it so im on like chapter 12. I started it, went through some of it, dropped off, and just came back to it yesterday**

**yes I do plan to finish this. I think im about halfway through from where I am. I'll try to upload chapters at least every other day at most. I'll get the next chapter up tomorrow :D but I think i'll try to space them out so I dont rush the creativity. Thank you for joining me on this ride! :D **

**NOTE: most chapters wont even be HALF this length xDD**


	2. Chapter 2: Forest

**Chapter 2**

Red parked her bike, walking into Granny's house. "Hey Granny!" she called, catching the smell of chlorine. "How was the competition?"

"Great! I won first place!" Granny called, holding up a shining new medal strung on a blue ribbon. Her smile blinding the teenager, Red ran to her, wrapping her arms around her middle.

"That's great Granny! I wish I could have come see you, but I wasn't really in the mood to go watch a competition."

"Oh I understand pumpkin," she said, patting her granddaughter's head. "What did you do today?"

"I went out with Wolf and Twitchy."

"Really?" Granny asked, walking in to the kitchen. Red followed suit, knowing they were going to start baking something. "That's nice. Where did you kids go?"

"We went bowling."

"Did you have fun?"

"It was a lot of fun," Red confirmed, smiling to herself, blue eyes growing soft as she remembered the expression on Wolf's face when he got a strike for the first time that day. The excitement in his dark eyes instantly brought a smile to the girl's face.

Granny caught the look in Red's eye. She smiled at her gently. "Oh that's nice dearie."

Red smiled, walking over to the counter to put on her apron. Her granny copied the movement, putting her own apron on. "I'm glad you kids had fun. It's not often you get to do anything like that since we're on the road so much. Did Wolfie have fun too?"

The nineteen year old paused, glancing over to her granny who's back was turned from the girl. Red didn't answer, thinking much too hard on the nickname Granny just gave the large canine. "Um, yeah, he did," she said at last. "What's with the nickname Grandma?"

Granny turned around, eyes confused. "What do you mean?"

"It's just that. . ." Red trailed off, eyes furrowed. At last she turned away. "Never mind."

"You okay Red?"

"Yeah I'm fine Granny. Sorry, I'm probably just reading too much in to it."

Granny blinked at her. "Reading in to what dear?"

"Nothing. Forget I said anything."

They started to bake.

* * *

Wolf groaned when he woke up, realizing he fell off the couch in the middle of the night to land on the uncomfortable floor. The canine growled loudly, getting on to his four paws before lifting himself to his back paws. He cracked his back, listening to his joints pop, "Ugh, okay I seriously need to stop doing that."

Ever since Wolf took this job at the HEA he spent a lot of time training himself out of his habits as a wolf, such as sleeping on the floor, growling, snarling, things like that. He even started to wear pants. It got awkward not having a pair when Red was with them anyway.

Old habits die hard however.

In fact, it seemed that the animal instincts he tried to hide only got stronger at his attempt to cover them. He continued to growl more, using his body language more than he talked, as animals usually did before the humans came to live with them. His tail tended to be one of the biggest problems, always betraying him. His back hurt more, wanting to get on all fours instead of standing on his back paws.

Why was that?

The wolf tried to keep his tail still as he walked to the kitchen area of his trailer, but his will gave out, flicking it back and forth with the itch of the early morning. His limbs ached to go off for a good morning run. A nice ten mile would feel nice. . .

_No, _he told himself firmly, squeezing his paws over the cup he held in his hand, pouring water in it. _You need to act more like a human, not an animal. _There was even a legend among the animals who acted as humans that the more you acted like an animal, in the old animal way, that you would turn in to one, completely feral, with only your instincts to guide you. No reason, no feelings, just the need for survival.

_A ten mile would be quick though, _Wolf told himself, feeling his will begin to break. He imagined the feel of the forest around him, the early morning sun shining through the glossy trees and leaves, watered freshly by the morning dew. Wolf's fur prickled in wild anticipation. The animal inside him urgently growled for him to go. _Just do it. No one will care or even know. Come on!_

Wolf groaned. He swung the door to his trailer open, jumping out in to the forest, naturally gliding on to his four paws to bolt pass and through the trees. Birds called at his arrival, informing other creatures that a wolf was around, though he wasn't hunting. Wolf slowed when he reached a pond, bowing his head to lap at the water. Flashbacks flipped in his mind like pictures in a book; nearby a wild fox drank from the pool as well, eyes watching him carefully. It was a real animal, untamed.

"Hey," Wolf said. The fox lifted its head, black tipped ears perked forward. The red amber tail flicked back and forth, small dark eyes curious. "How's the pickings?"

Without even hesitating the fox turned around, darting back in to the shadowed forest. Wolf watched after him, then continued on his walk, breaking the slow tread into a quick run. His tail streamed out behind him. The soft gray ears strained forward, listening to the sounds of the forest waking to the morning. Without thinking twice Wolf allowed his tongue to loll from his mouth, eyes flickering back and forth calmly. The large canine tasted a scent on the air. Acting on instinct, Wolf crouched down in the bushes, ears held forward. His claws slid out from his paws, digging in the ground. A low growl emanated from his throat, and he slid his lithe body forward.

His eyes narrowed slightly, staring straight ahead to the prey in front of him. A deer perked it's head up, listening to the sounds of the forest. Wolf lowered his head, ears flattening back against his skull, switching to swerve forward.

Wolf leaped from the bushes, snarling viscously. The deer jumped away, bounding through the forest. Pleased with this result, Wolf gave chase, stretching out his legs as far as they could go to catch the prey. More flashbacks flickered in his mind like a movie. Crows cawed from nearby, alarming the rest of the forest that a wolf hunted dangerously close.

When Wolf tired out, he slowed to a stop. His heart beat in adrenaline, lolling his tongue out, panting for air. Oh its been far too long since he'd gone on a good run. It felt amazing to stretch his muscles out to their full potential, able to taste the forest on his wolf lips.

It felt great to be alive.

**This chapter is dedicated to the first 2 reviewers! ;p if it weren't for you guys I might not have updated this chapter today. You guys are the reason this chapter is up today! pats on the back for you two! :D **

**to others reading this, let it be a lesson: the review button is your friend. **

**In ye olden German times, the Germans would drink beer and eat bread to keep going. That's what reviews are to me, bread and beer. I will die of writer starvation without them. **

**So give the review button some looooovveee :D **


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Jack

**TROLOLOLOL WOOPS**

**SORRY GUYS!**

**i accidentally uploaded a chapter from a different story w/o realizing it. thank you for messaging me and telling me cuz i was like UUUUHHHHHH 8l *blank stare***

**real chapter this time. i promise**

**SORRY! XD**

**Chapter 3**

His cell phone rang. Snapping back to reality, Wolf stopped. He reached in to his pocket, taking out the phone. Glancing at the name, he sighed inwardly. A day after a mission and Nicky was calling already. Perfect. "Hey Nick, what's up?" he asked into the device.

"You have a new mission. Get to headquarters as soon as possible."

"Got it."

"Wolf why aren't you with Twitchy?"

The question stunned Wolf. Nicky probably already called Twitchy only to learn Wolf wasn't close to his squirrel friend. He found himself stammering his answer out, "U-Uh I just decided to go for a morning walk."

"Ah. Well get going then."

"Got it." Wolf hung up, groaning as he stuffed the phone back in to his hoodie. "Of all days why do we need to go on another mission?"

Wolf looked through the way he came. He hesitated for a moment, then began to run. His legs carried him in the opposite direction where Headquarters was. Acting on instinct alone he found the place he needed to go. He stood up to his back legs as he exit the bushes. When he caught sight of the bike propped against the building, he knew that Red already arrived. Based on the small motorcycle nearby, he could tell Twitchy came too.

The canine entered the building after placing his paw over the touch screen. It scanned his print, allowing him in after it guaranteed he was an agent. Wolf walked forward in the elevator, turning around where he stood to face the sliding doors. Waiting a little impatiently, he scratched behind his ears, flicking them impatiently. He just wanted to get this job done.

The wolf glanced over to the doors as they finally opened. He walked in to the control room where sheep sat at monitors, typing away. Mr. Flippers stood in the center, standing in a position to watch all the screens. Standing with him stood Red, Granny and Twitchy. Wolf came up. "Okay then, let's get this party started."

"Wolf you look a bit worn out. Enjoy your morning run?" Nicky asked, his eyes shifting over the twitch in the wolf's muscles as he approached the others.

"Yeah I always work out in the mornings," Wolf replied breezily, catching an amused glance at Red, who rolled her eyes, "Now what's up with the call in?"

"Of course. We received a distress call from a human village at precisely 2:30 last night. When we went to investigate we found a human, passed out, injured, completely exhausted and just about near death. We haven't gotten much out of him, though we suspect a certain witch might be the cause of all this, we think."

"Okay," Red looked around, "where is he?"

Flippers looked over when a door leading to the men's room opened. Red's eyes widened, feeling like her heart stopped when she caught sight of the subject.

He was tall, not as tall as wolf, but taller than Red. His hair gleamed like golden sunlight on a warm afternoon. Amber orbs gleamed, dotted with fear that jerked at every movement in the room. Upon seeing Red he blinked, looking over her with a new sort of respect in his eyes. "Everyone, this is Jack," Nicky introduced. "Jack, this is Twitchy, Granny Red, and-"

"Let me guess. . . Wolf, right?" the teenager said, grinning cockily at the canine, who narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"It's Sheila actually. I like long walks, and fresh flowers."

"Oh. I, well, um-"

"He's just pulling your leg," Red told him, tossing a glare to her partner, who merely flattened his ears as he struggled to hold back a growl growing at the back of his throat.

Jack adverted his attention to Red. "Red, beautiful name," he said, taking her hand, bringing it to his lips. The teenager's cheeks blossomed her name. Her eyes didn't move away from him, trying to keep the beating of her heart silenced.

"Um, thank you. Jack is nice too."

Wolf tried not to growl.

Something didn't sit right with him about this whole thing. . .

"So what's the catch?" Wolf asked, turning back to the frog.

"That's what we're about to find out," Nicky said, turning his head to look over at Jack. The teenager looked at Nicky, his cheeks turning a redder color. Tears squeezed from his eyes. "What happened Jack?"

"I-It's my sister," he stammered. "We were going up a hill-"

"Let me guess," Wolf interjected, "to fetch a pail of water?"

Red could feel the hostility already beginning to grow in the boys' hearts. She rolled her eyes. Jack didn't respond to Wolf's quip, answering politely, "Actually yes, we were. However when we reached the well on top of the hill a witch came out of nowhere. She knocked me out-"

"Fell down, broke your crown-" Wolf added.

"AndJillcametumblingafter!" Twitchy finished with a bright giggle.

Jack glared. "Yes, yes, yes we all know the story it's not _my _fault that the hill was slippery."

"Oh yeah you gotta be careful. That grass, it'll take you out," Wolf commented, voice coated in sarcasm.

"Wolf, be quiet!" Nicky snapped at him, low voice cold with annoyance. "I'd like to actually hear his story." Turning to Jack he addressed, "Go on young man."

"Well when we woke up the witch put us in a cage. We didn't know what she was going to do with us. I managed to escape though."

"What about your sister?" Red asked.

"She got out too, but I lost her while we were running away. I managed to lose the witch though," Jack informed, brown eyes melancholy but defensive.

Wolf felt his eyes narrow, "So we have a kidnapping on our case. Blonde twins-"

"With an evil witch," Granny added.

"Haven't we done this before, Nicky?" Wolf asked. All of them thought back to the Hansel and Gretal incident which took place a few years ago.

"Not necessarily, Wolf. All cases have their own story and twist to them. There's no guarantee this young man is lying," Nicky pointed out, catching on to what Wolf implied.

"I can give you several endings to this, and none of them are happy," Wolf said, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked over Jack suspiciously. The fur bristled along his spine; Wolf felt grateful for the hoodie he wore to keep himself from the embarrassment.

"Wolf, I think we should trust him," Red said in defense for the blonde. "He needs our help, and we can do just that."

"I'm not so sure Hood," Wolf said quietly to her, caution in his tone. The girl looked over to him, blinking her large blue eyes. He met them, gaze unwavering. The wolf shifted his attention to the boy who stared at them, fearful expectancy lingering from within. "Something feels, off about him."

Red rolled her eyes. "He's right there Wolf, I don't think you need to whisper," she whispered mockingly at him. Wolf only kept his animal eyes on Jack, who stared innocently back at him.

"Oh don't be such a downer, Dog," Granny said passively to Wolf, who merely glanced over at her, used to the new nickname, only grudgingly though. Why did everyone have to give him names like that? Dog, Stray, even Wolfie sometimes. "I say that we can trust him, I mean look at this fine young man."

Jack blushed, looking down awkwardly, "Thank you ma'am."

Granny laughed, giving Jack a slap on the back, "A gentleman too!"

"Well then, you guys can head out to rescue the kidnapped Jill immediately, if you're ready," Nicky said, turning to the team.

"Yeah we got it Nick," Wolf said, irritated his instincts were brushed aside so passively. Whatever though, there's nothing he could do about it. He didn't feel in the mood to argue with anyone right now anyway.

"Do you have everything ready?" the frog asked.

"Of course we do, we're always ready," Red smiled, at Jack. "Are you coming with?"

Encouraged by her smile, the teen flashed his own back to her. "Um, well I guess I can. You'll be needing a guide of course."

"Fine, fine," Granny said. "We're ready for anything. Let's just head out."

"Jack we've made a backpack for you as well," Mr. Flippers informed the boy as the rest of the team pulled out their own backpacks. He handed one to Jack, who slung it over his back. Addressing the rest of the team Nicky said, "Now this is going to be a covert mission. We don't want any attention brought to us. We'll use disguises if needed-" a toss in for Wolf to keep him interested in the mission, "-but nothing too wild or extreme. Just get in, get the girl, get out. We'll take care of the witch when the time comes."

"Got it," Granny said.

"All set," Red gave the thumbs up, clicking the strap from her backpack across her chest like a harness. Wolf copied the action.

"Good. We have a transportation set up for you. You'll be taking some of our newest technology motorbikes. They have some features on them you might enjoy, especially when confronting the elements. Two of them will be to your disposal. That should be enough for the five of you. Jack, will you be able to lead them? Do you remember the way?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Perfect. Good luck, team."

The group left the building, finding two seemingly normal motorcycles standing next to each other. They were large enough for two people to sit, and painted yellow. Wolf flicked an ear, twitching his upper lip in irritation as Red asked the question he really didn't want to hear right now. "So, who wants to ride with who?"

Normally on missions like these Red rode with her Granny and Wolf with Twitchy, but now however, they had a guest, and there could be no way Wolf was going to ride with that brat. Something in him knew however that Red wouldn't want to ride with Jack though.

"Er, I could ride with Wolf?" Jack proposed.

_How stupid can this kid be? _Wolf choked back a growl.

"Oh really does it matter who rides with who? Just pair up and let's get going," Granny said. She mounted on to a bike.

Knowing Wolf wouldn't want to ride with Jack, Red spoke, "Well, I could ride with Jack. Wolf, could you ride with Granny?"

"Yeah I can go with the old lady. Twitch?"

"I'm with you boss! The squirrel darted up on to Wolf's shoulders. Used to this, Wolf nodded, climbing on after Granny.

"I'll lead!" Red offered, climbing on to the other bike. Jack got on after her; Wolf tried not to feel the biting suddenly starting in the pit of his stomach as the human put his arms around her waist. Red wasn't even bothered by it!

"Stupid human," he muttered.

"What was that, Fluffy?" Granny called over the loud start of the motor.

"Nothing, nothing," he mumbled, also used to this nickname as well.

"Okay then. Ready Red?"

"Ready Granny!"

The teenager was the first to start the bike, speeding ahead, laughing as she threw her herself to the mercy of the road. Wolf watched the boy as he hugged the girl tightly, looking extremely nervous.

_Wimp, _Wolf thought as Granny sped after them. He held on to her backpack, the wind whistling through his fur.

**Yay chapter 3! :D thanks to those of you who reviewed. I love you quite a lot now :3**

**I smell a love triangle.**

**Speaking of love, why don't you snuggle up to that review button? :D **


	4. Chapter 4: Starting this Ride

**Chapter 4**

Red felt a bit uneasy when Jack held on tightly to her waist. It felt a little hard to breathe with him holding on so strongly. There was nothing to be nervous about when she was driving. He could relax.

The brunette controlled the bike with a swaying ease. Every twitch of her hand when she steered made the machine obey, her grip on the handles relaxed. They weren't even going that fast; Jack didn't have to worry about anything, not while she was driving.

Jack shouted directions in to her ear every so often. Like, go left here, right, keep going straight, things like that. Red followed what he ordered, giving him a nod or shouting over the wind she understood.

Sunset came faster than expected. When the last rays lingered over the forest, Red slowed to a stop. Granny halted alongside her. "Okay we'll rest here for the night."

"Rest?" Jack asked as Red mounted off the bike, moving down the kickstand. "How can we rest? Jill is still out there-"

"And is still quite a ways away," Granny told him. "It'd be safer for us to rest now and be ready to go in the morning. The witch wants both of you, she won't do anything if she only has one."

The blonde continued to look confused, uncertain. He at last gave a nod, getting off of the bike to help set up. Wolf handed Red the larger bulky bag containing a couple tents. Starting to spread it out, Twitchy jumped from his hoodie, rushing to the other side to assist him.

"Do you need any help?" Jack asked Wolf.

"Nah I'm fine kid. Go see if the girls need any."

"They don't, trust me," Jack cast a look over at Red and Granny who already had the tent up.

Wolf glanced over in their direction. "Okay get some of the poles over here."

He smiled, eager to help. A few minutes later the tent was up. Twitch took his small sleeping bag in, followed by Jack. The blonde looked at Wolf as he started to set up a fire. "Wolf, aren't you going to put your sleeping bag in here?"

"Nah, I've got sentry duty tonight," he told him. "I won't be sleeping anytime soon." Reaching in to his front pocket Wolf pulled out some matches. Striking one against the box he tossed it casually in to a small pile of dead grass leading to the logs above. The flame caught as if by magic so in a few seconds a warm fire grew. Red and Granny exit their tent.

"Nice fire you got going there Wolf. Mind if we join?" Red asked, coming up beside him.

"I suppose I'll let you, for now."

"Why don't you go get some rest, we'll be safe."

The wolf nodded before taking his own sleeping bag into the tent. Red watched after him, sitting down cross legged at the fire. Jack took a spot next to her. "I'd be more worried about him. You girls are pretty tough."

"I take after my granny," Red smiled.

Granny smiled in return, taking out a package of hot dogs. "Hot dogs sound good?"

"Yeah they're great," Jack smiled.

"Sorry Wolf you can't have any, that'd be cannibalism!" Red called, knowing their furry companion was still awake.

"Haha you're so funny brat. Just wait till nightfall, I'll kill you in your sleep!"

The group laughed. Twitchy took out a bag of seeds instead of the hotdogs.

The team kept the fire going, roasting hotdogs over the fire with comfortable conversation. By nightfall Twitchy already went to bed. Wolf came out as Granny stood up to leave, "Hotdogs on the fire Wolfie, help yourself."

"Thanks Gran." Wolf took one still hovering over the fire, reaching between Red and Jack to grab the stick. "Oh by all means don't mind me, just getting some food."

"Sure thing Wolf," Red answered.

"Do you want a bun? Ketchup? Mustard?" Jack offered helpfully.

"You know I think I'll pass on this one," Wolf said, walking over to a cliff where the clearing dropped off. He started to eat. Red and Jack watched before turning back to each other.

"So are you and your sister close?" she asked.

"Pretty much. I've known her my whole life."

This was received with a smile. "I bet. I've never had a brother or sister, I've always been an only child."

"Is it lonely?" Jack risked a glance to her, curious.

"Very. I'm glad my granny could be with me so much, she's the one that made me who I am."

Jack smiled. A thought occurred to him, "So, what happened to your parents?"

Red's smile dropped. A misty look came over her eyes. Instantly Jack regretted his question. He started to take it back, but what's out is out. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No, no it's okay." Red didn't see Wolf's ear twitch over in their direction, listening intently to the conversation. "It was a long time ago anyway. . ."

Jack felt concern itch in his heart. "You're obviously still upset about it."

"What? No I'm not." Wolf felt the defense in her tone. _Back off Blondie, she doesn't want to talk about it, obviously. A blind mouse could see it, three of them actually._

"Yes you are. Come on. Tell me."

Red sighed, looked up at the stars, then stood to her feet. "You know it's getting pretty late, I think I'll go to bed."

"Red, wait I'm sorry! I didn't, I wasn't-"

"Goodnight Jack," she said a little coldly. Wolf listened as she entered her tent, could hear her silent, tearful gasp as memories flashed her mind.

Nobody knew what happened to Red's parents except for her and her Granny. Granny obviously wouldn't say anything without Red's permission though of course. Mr. and Mrs. Puckett might have been her children, but they were Red's parents. Even now it didn't seem Red got over them. Wolf at least knew it was smart enough to be polite and not ask. When she was ready, she would tell him. He believed that.

Jack went to bed after that as well. "Night Wolf."

"Night Blondie."

**Filler!**

**Boring chapter. It'll get more exciting after this one, I promise. **


	5. Chapter 5: Midnight Meeting

**WAIT WAIT WAIT! BEFORE YOU GO ON READ THIS: **

**(AHEM) as some of you might have noticed, the third chapter was like uber confusing . the reason for this is because I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter from a totally different story ;p so go read that so you know what went down before you continue this. Thank you! :D **

**a thanks to my two compandres who pointed out the oddity of that chapter Hatsu Yukia and gameGIRL14. :D thanks guys!**

**the bread and beer quote from like chapter 2 belongs to hatsu xD**

**Chapter 5**

Red thrashed in her sleeping bag back and forth. Faces flashed in her mind, haunting her dreams. Jack's voice echoed in her head, smiling faces, scarred by blood pouring from their bodies, corpses slumped over. A flash of fur, a squeal, flames.

The smell of death.

He, who loomed over like a shadow. Red looked up at the figure, knowing who he was the instant she laid bleary eyes upon him. He looked normal, like any other person. He wore a dark chocolate T-shirt over muscular arms. Black hair fell over one eye, draping down pale flawless skin. Bare footed, he stopped in front of her, bending down to look in her eyes. Red stared, mouth agape. His lips formed words, barely audible. "You're lucky girl, not many mortals get to see upon my face then live to tell the tale." He reached in towards her parents, withdrawing something flowing, transparent with a blue-ish hue. They were in the shape of humans. The nameless man looked down at her, lifting a finger to his lips. As blackness overwhelmed her, Death faded away with the souls in his arms.

Red's eyes snapped open. A scream felt raw on her throat, however it never made its way out. Gasps came from her. She placed a hand over her sweaty forehead. It felt cold, wet from her nightmare. She licked her lips, trying to moisten them again. They felt chapped.

Her mind alert now, knowing she wouldn't be able to get back asleep for a while, she exit the tent, soothed by the cool air brushing against her. Red tensed instantly when the howling of wolves synchronized beyond the trees from the forest. Boingo's words continued to linger within her mind, even after all these years, "_Oh you know, bears, mountain lions, and saber tooth tigers, but mostly wolves. . . mostly wolves_."

Red felt the hairs on her arms prickle. Frightened for only a moment, her arms crossed over her chest to make her feel more secure. She looked out at the dwindling fire. Deciding it would be best to place some logs back on it, she reached for some wood.

"Leave it."

Wolf's voice jerked her. Red jumped, forgetting he was on sentry duty. Her eyes tried to make out his figure in the darkness without any luck. "How'd you know I was here?" she asked, still scanning the inky blackness.

"I have ears you know. You were making a racket coming out of your tent."

Red couldn't recall making that much noise, "But-"

"My ears _are _better than yours you know."

"Oh yeah?" Red shifted weight to her other foot, her pajama bottoms brushing against her legs softly.

"Yeah. Just now you moved your weight to your left foot."

Red paused, "How did you. . ."

"I told you," now she saw the reflection of his eyes directed at her, a gleaming yellow. He must have turned his head towards her. "I can hear better than you."

She took a couple hesitant steps forward. "What about eyesight?"

"Pretty well, yeah. I can smell you too."

"I probably stink huh?"

"A shower would be desirable."

This earned a laugh from her. Wolf flicked his ear, pleased by the sound. He loved the way she laughed, though he would never confess this. The sound of her laughter had feeling in it too, it felt so light, joyous, relaxed.

"So what do I smell like when I've had a shower?"

"Try clean."

"That's a start." Red continued to hesitantly step near him, towards the glowing yellow eyes. "But really what do I-ahh!"

Without realizing it the girl tripped over a rock, stumbling forward. Reacting on instinct the canine jumped forward, bending down to catch her so she collapsed against his chest. Red felt herself relax a little when his arms held her. "You okay?" he asked.

"Fine," she gasped. She straightened herself, feeling her face flush in embarrassment when she noticed her hands on his chest. Red stepped back, hoping he couldn't see her blush. "But really what do I smell like?"

In the darkness she could barely make out his figure; it shrugged, "Normal human smell I guess."

"Which is. . .?"

Wolf paused, "It's, kind of hard to describe it. Kind of, refreshing I guess, like water. It's different though for each human."

Red smirked, knowing she caught him in her trap. "Each one is different? Then what do _I _smell like?"

Grateful for the cover of the night, Wolf's ears flattened back against his head, feeling a little defensive at this question. He didn't want to admit it, but he loved the way she smelled, like fresh dew in the moonlight. He flared his nostrils, catching her scent again. A lingering scent of dirt rubbed from her too. She probably would smell better after a shower when they finished this mission.

"Like brat," he said.

"Oh _come on _Wolf! What do I smell like?"

He blinked at her, wary. At last he spoke out, his voice low with amusement, "Why do you want to know? Is it because how I smell? Come on how do _I _smell?"

Red laughed, itching pleasure in Wolf's heart when he heard this. She covered her mouth in her laughter, "Well to be honest you smell like a mutt."

"Ah of course, more dog jokes," the wolf sighed humorously.

"Can't have it any other way," she smiled easily.

Silence followed for a few more moments. Red moved on from the subject as her mind recalled something else. "So why do you want to keep the fire kind of low right now?"

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness more. She could tell he shifted where he stood. A mischievous look gleamed in his eyes. "You really want to know?"

She smiled. "Yeah."

"Follow me."

When the gleam of his eyes disappeared, Red followed in pursuit, using only her ears. However she only got two steps forward when she tripped again. Wolf didn't move fast enough to catch her though; Red grunted when she hit the ground, flickers of pain going up through her soft palms. She stood up. Wolf turned around; she could see his eyes again. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just hurts a little."

His eyes narrowed. "You're bleeding."

"No I'm not-"

"I can smell it."

With light fingers, Red touched each of her palms, a little unsurprised when she felt the thick liquid coming from her thin layer of skin. "Oh. I guess so. How strong _is_ your nose?"

"Stronger than yours apparently," he scoffed. Red felt a shock go up her arm when the pads on his paws grabbed her hand. "Come on. Let's get you in to the light.

"Light? Wolf there's no light anywhere, how can you-"

She cut off when he brought her in to a clearing. Red gasped, staring at the scene before her. The pair stood on a hill, looking down over a valley. A river cut through it; Red could hear it moving past. The moon lay in full like a fat wolf pup from eating too much. A sigh exit Wolf when he gazed upon the scene again. This is why being a night sentry could be so great. He felt Red relax next to her. "I wouldn't be so sure about no light," he said to her.

"Oh Wolf, it's so beautiful!"

"Now do you get why I didn't want the light of the fire?"

"Yeah I guess so. It'd be hard to look at all this if the fire was big," Red admit.

Wolf looked to her. "Have you even ever been outside on the night of a full moon?"

"Well, no, I haven't actually."

She could see Wolf now. His usually murky gray-brown fur now gleamed silver in the moonlight. It felt better to see him now, able to rely on her sight. Red caught the corners of his wolf lips rising in a sort of amused grin. A thought flickered in her mind. She'd never seen him smile in that way before.

"You smiled," she said.

Of course she regretted saying it, because his grin fell instantly. "What?"

"I've never seen you smile like that until now."

A frown crossed his features. "What about it?"

"It's nice."

He looked at her, a nameless expression on his face now. How would she describe it? Thoughtful? He pulled her bleeding hand back towards him as he examined it. "Not bad. You'll be fine; it isn't deep at all. Still, you should cover it so it doesn't get infected.

Reaching into the deep pockets of his hoodie, Wolf grabbed a small roll of bandages. While he began to work on her hand, Red spoke up.

"Did you just find this place tonight?" she asked.

Wolf shrugged, still focused on his task, "I know my way around the forest. I've lived here my entire life."

"Well so have I but I never knew this place was here. It's beautiful."

He made a sound that sounded like a scoff. "Oh you should see it in spring, all the flowers. . . It's amazing. It looks great in the winter too, the snow sparkling in the light. . ."

"You've been here before?" she asked gently.

"Lots of times," he admit a little shyly, releasing her hand awkwardly. Finishing with a quiet nod of confirmation, he sat down on the grass, also a shining gray over the beautiful land of silver shades in dark and light.

"So you lived around here?"

"You could say that," he shrugged, ears turning at every sound she made.

Red sat next to him. Wolf's eyes flickered over to her at her closeness. He blinked almost tiredly. Next to him Red sighed, closing her eyes.

Deciding now was as good a time as any, Wolf asked, "So what was your nightmare about?"

Red stopped, looking to him, who kept his eyes focused on the moon-blanched horizon of silver trees. Wolf waited patiently, not pressing for an answer, just quietly waiting.

"It was about my parents," Red answered finally after a few moments, brushing some stray grass from her lap. She brought her legs closer to her so she sat cross-legged.

"What happened to them?" he asked softly, now turning to look at her.

Red blinked back tears, memories flickering in her mind. Taking in a deep breath, she spoke. "I was ten. My parents were driving up to Granny's. We were driving on a road through the forest when a deer jumped out." She paused, "It wasn't the deer though, that caused the wreck." Wolf felt his eyebrows arch over his forehead as this scene flickered in his mind when Red recalled the story. He pieced the puzzle together as she went on. "The deer got ahead of us in plenty of time, we didn't even need to slow down. It was the wolf that jumped in front of us though." She sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest. "I know in learning to drive and stuff they say if an animal jumps in the way you're supposed to slam on the brakes, but we swerved. Dad hit a tree."

Red tried to breathe, taking in a shaken breath. "Then they died."

Wolf watched her. Crystal tears dripped down her smooth face. Sympathy washed in through Wolf's heart. Oh Red. . .

"I scarred my shoulder pretty badly," she pulled up her sleeve so Wolf could see the long gash going from the top of her shoulder which would go down her back. "I know they say wounds heal with time, but its been nine years, and it feels like I never really got over them."

Wolf spoke in a gentle, soft tone, "Things like that are hard to move on from, but its through the strength of the ones we love which gets us moving forward, heading to the future than lingering in the past."

Red looked to him, tears blooming fresh in her eyes. "Wolf. . ." she trailed off.

Knowing it would be best for her, Wolf reached over to her, his long arm over her shoulders. With care, he brought her close. She didn't protest when more tears fell from her eyes as silent sobs shook her body.

Wolf's heart ached, memories flickering in the theater of his own mind. Red trembled against him, eyes closed in almost a sort of terror. When her cries subsided, Wolf's paw rubbed comfortingly against her shoulder.

"I've never been able to let it go," she sniffed quietly, still thinking of her parents.

"It's okay, I understand," he answered her, holding her close.

"Did you ever lose your parents?" she asked, staring at the valley stretching before them. "What happened to yours?"

"I don't know," Wolf answered, resting his head on top of hers. "When I was young I ran away from home."

Red positioned herself a little more so she could look up at him. "Oh yeah? You ran away? Where to?"

Wolf broke his eyes away from hers, unable to meet her gaze. "I lived in these woods actually."

"Did you make a cabin for yourself?"

"Not really," he answered. "I lived with some wild wolves."

Red's eyes widened. "Really? How long?"

"I ran away when I was twelve, then left when I was about sixteen. So four years. . ."

"What made you want to leave the pack?"

"After four years of living with them I realized what I became. I wasn't truly a wolf or a wolf-man. I was neither. After I realized I wasn't a wild animal," Wolf shrugged, "I left. Went to the city, got a job in the newspaper, built up rank and settled down. I met Twitchy at the paper. We became pretty close and decided to live across from each other."

Red thought of the two trailers, nudged up next to each other. After the three little pigs bombed Wolf's trailer and Twitchy's, the agency bought them new ones. Nothing fancy, just as plain as last time with a few added in defenses.

Caught up in his flashback, Wolf went on, "Twitchy, he's been an older brother I never got a chance to have.:

Red blinked at this statement, "Older?"

Wolf laughed, "He might be younger, but he helped me get through a lot of stuff."

Red sensed whatever he was going through at the time was off limits for now, so she decided to move on to a gentler subject.

"Are you happy?" she asked, resting her head back against him.

He sighed, taking in the moments to answer. "Yes, I'm happy."

"How old are you now?"

"Twenty five," Wolf shifted so he rested his head back on hers.

"You're old."

"Wow. Was that really necessary?"

Red released a laugh, joyous and high. Wolf grunted in amusement, holding her a little tighter. She looked up to him curiously. "So, you never saw them again after you left?"

Thinking of his parents, Wolf stirred awkwardly. "Yeah. . . I never saw my family after that."

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

"Don't be. It was my choice. There's nothing you or anyone could have done." Wolf moved his arm off of her, sliding in to the grass so he lay down comfortably. He put his arms behind his head, closing his eyes to soak in the moonlight like a flower stretching for the sun. He sighed out of his nose. "I only regret my name," he murmured.

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking down at him.

"When I lived in the wolf pack, we didn't have names. We had sounds for our names. Grunts, growls, barks, things like that. After a while, I forgot about my family more and more, then soon, I forgot my own name my birth parents gave me." He looked at her, an amused gleam in his eye. "You didn't really think my name was just Wolf did you?"

Red laughed, obviously embarrassed, "Well no, I guess not. Do you remember anything about your life before this?"

"Not much. I don't remember the sound of my parents' voice; their faces are a blur. I mean, if I can't remember my own name, how am I supposed to remember anything about them?"

Red nodded silently in understanding. She moved a hand to her ear, drawing a strand back. "Well what was your name living with the wolf pack?"

Wolf glanced to her, then closed his eyes, digging in to the deepest parts of his mind. He thought back to living with them, fighting for survival, every day a battle with the rest of the forest, always fighting to keep the pack's leader's favor in you.

There were the good things though, the companionship, going to sleep next to another, knowing you were safe from harm as long as you were with the pack. As long as you were strong you could think of the next meal in the following day. The warmth of fur brushing against your own, comforting licks from the others when you were wounded, there was so much to gain by living with them.

Then his name. The sound of the others calling to him during the hunt, when they needed his swiftness, his craftiness. They didn't realize just how smart he was compared to them, how he was one of them, while at the same time he never could be, no matter how hard he tried.

Remembering Red still awaited his answer, Wolf made the sound of his name. A low growl formed at his throat, then a bark. Quick and simple. When Wolf opened his eyes, Red had a smile on her face. "Did you like living with them?"

"For a while, but it's hard to live with animals you can never truly talk with, like how I'm talking to you. Real wild animals have no concept of life, just survival. I could never live that way forever. I got too lonely. I missed being able to talk to someone in my native tongue."

"Why didn't you just go back to your home?"

"Forgot the way. I've lived in the forest longer than I've lived with real civilization; the forest is the only home I know now. Besides, forgetting my first home makes the forest feel like my real home." Wolf scoffed. "Coming back to living with smart animals was quite the change I'll tell you." Wolf smiled to himself, "They don't really like it when you growl at them."

Red fell silent again. Without thinking she drew her hand forward, gently stroking Wolf's ears. Even though he sounded a little light hearted, the girl could hear the sound of pain in his voice. He didn't look to her, his stiff muscles relaxing as she kept stroking them. Red smirked gently, pleased when he gave out an unconscious sigh.

A question sparked in her mind. "Why did you run away anyway?"

"That's another thing I hate, I don't remember why."

"Wow how bad is _your _memory?"

"Pretty bad I guess," he smiled, opening his eyes again. Her hands continued to stroke his head. He looked at her, an amused expression on his face.

Embarrassed, Red pulled her hand back. He smirked to himself, closing his eyes again. "I don't mind, it feels nice," he told her.

Red didn't get a chance to respond. Both looked ahead when the sound of howling wolves rose over the trees, flowing down to the pair lying in the moonlight. Wolf sat up, perking his ears forward. Red caught the interest in his eyes. She questioned, "Is that your pack?"

"Yeah. It is."

"What are they doing?"

Wolf smirked, not looking to her. "Howling to the moon. Bragging mostly about how great they are, howling for other wolves to respect their territory, stuff like that."

"You miss them?"

"Sometimes."

Red tilted her head, listening better to the wild singing. "Can you understand them?"

"Yeaup. Coming in crystal clear." Wolf released a wild gleam in his eyes, flooded with mischief. He tilted his head towards her. "Listen to this," he growled playfully, his dancing eyes sending chills of excitement up and down Red's spine.

Her eyes widened with interest. She jerked a little when Wolf flung his head back, letting loose a wild and feral howl. It sounded rough at first, a little edgy, then smoothed out to one long, soulful note. The quick flicker of surprise in Red dulled down to a sort of respect and admiration. When the note died, silence fell over the valley, then in another chorus the pack of wolves rose in more cries. They recognized Wolf's call, respect and longing moved towards him.

Wolf answered back, their voices synchronizing in a chorus of sounds with different pitches, tones and movements. It was more beautiful than a perfectly sounding orchestra, pulling at Red's heartstrings. Suddenly energetic, Red grabbed his sleeve, cutting him off. "Teach me," she said, eyes bright.

He looked to her, "Teach you?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "Teach me how to speak Wolf."

Wolf's ears flicked towards her with surprised interest. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah! Come on, teach me!"

Wolf felt his eyebrows shoot up. A small smile crept up his face. He positioned himself better towards her. Crossing his legs he leaned forward. "Okay, repeat what I say."

"Repeat what I say," she answered.

"You're hilarious Hood. Now listen." Wolf made a small combination of growls, soft barks and near whimpers. Easily, Red repeated it back to him. They repeated the process a couple of times until Wolf gave her the a-okay. "Good. He looked to the moon. "Now, give it a howl."

A smile brighter than any sun lit her face. Without a hint of shame or hesitation Red let it out to the moon, her tone crystal, her pitch perfect. It took a couple more moments to pass before the wolves responded eagerly. Red beamed at their response, looking to her partner brightly. "What did they say?" she asks.

"They're saying hello to you," he answers quietly, pride coating his words.

"_Miss you Swift Paw!_" the wolves howled to him. "_Who's the female you have with you?" _

"_Red Fur_," he answered, thinking of the first name Red would use if she were a wolf. In Wolf culture it is the custom to name a wolf based on their strongest, best quality. For Wolf it was his speed, some it would be their singing voices, others their hunting skills. However for a wolf to be named after their appearances, it was a huge honor. One would only name their pup something like Moon Tail or Green Eyes if they excelled at every other skill.

A name like Red Fur, complimenting not only for her looks, but her skills in everything else.

Wolf caught sound of his closest friend in the pack howling to him, "_Finally found yourself a mate, Swift Paw?"_

"_She isn't my mate, Howling Wind. She's just a friend."_

"_Yeah and I'm a flying rabbit. She might be one though, don't let her get away!"_

Wolf chuckled, tail wagging. Red glanced to him curiously, "What did they say?"

"Oh, nothing," Wolf laughed now, scrunching his eyes together. Red bumped him with her shoulder.

"Come one. What did they say?"

Giving in, Wolf explained, "They were just asking who was with me. I told them a friend. Howling Wind is having a fit that I replaced him."

Red laughed gently, eyes beaming. "This is nice," Red smiled. She looked back to the clearing. Soon the sound of the wolves settled to silence. Red shrugged her shoulders, letting out a quiet sigh of contentment. Relaxed, she rested against Wolf's shoulder. "We should do this again sometime. It's nice to just relax a little you know?"

"Yeah." Wolf's tail swished contentedly through the grass, curling close to Red's waist.

**Eh, sorry its late xD our family left for Spokane today. :3 we're going to go see Mary Poppins on Saturday and we left a day early so we could hang out in spokane the day before. :D so i've been in the car for like 4 hours and have no wifi, so I couldn't upload until we got to the hotel tonight. **

**I think I can upload tomorrow so stick around for another chapter! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Morning SHORT CHAPPIE D8

**Chapter 6**

Wolf paused suddenly, moving his head back, straining his ears forward towards the camp.

"What is it?" Red asked. She listened too, not hearing anything.

"Blondie. He's up and wondering where I am."

"How do you know he's thinking that?"

"I can hear him walking around camp looking for me. Come on, we better get back."

Wolf stood to his feet, grabbing Red's hand again as they made their way back in to the dark forest. At last Red saw some light of the fire ahead. Confidence grew in her steps. She looked back where the moonlit scene was. "Did you always used to go there?"

"Lots of times," he answered.

They made their way to the clearing. Red stopped, seeing that Wolf indeed was right about Jack snooping around. He looked up after seeing them come in. His eyes flickered to their hands; Wolf let hers go quickly. "Oh hey Jack," Red said, "what are you doing up?"

"Just wondering where you guys were. You're on sentry duty aren't you?" he addressed Wolf.

"I am," Wolf confirmed, watching the boy suspiciously.

Jack didn't look convinced. He narrowed his eyes, flicking between the two of them. "What were you-"

"We weren't doing anything Jack," Red rolled her eyes, crossing the camp to her tent. "We were just talking. Now I'm going back to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," the blonde said to her as she disappeared behind the tent flaps. He looked back to Wolf, stepping closer, whispering, "What were you guys really doing?"

Wolf looked at him, raising his brows over his forehead. "Why? What would we be doing?"

Jack kept looking at him suspiciously. "I saw-"

"Yeah you don't know what you saw brat."

"Then why were you holding hands with her?"

"She couldn't see in the forest; I was just helping her get through."

"Well what _were _you doing?"

"Just talking," Wolf said, voice low, warning him not to push the subject. "She couldn't sleep so we took a walk. What does it matter Blondie? There's nothing we could do anyway. Don't assume anything; you know what they say about that."

Wolf looked him up and down before turning away back towards the forest. "I'm going to patrol the borders. You go back to bed little boy. The big bad wolf will make sure you're safe."

Jack's eyes threw daggers of hatred at Wolf as he turned back towards the forest. Heart pumping he whipped around, stalking back in to the tent.

**Make sure you're paying attention because you'll want to remember the day you tell your grandkids that you read the SHORTEST (guitar strum) CHAPTER (strum) EVEEERRR**

**and this time its a musical! :D **

**lolz jk**

**I love references**

**I only realized just how short this was. Q-Q**

**im sorry. **

**So, so sorry Q.Q**

**to make it up, chapter 7 is gonna be a total OMG moment xD **

**look forward to that ;p I might upload it later in the day because I feel so bad about this chapter xDDD**


	7. Chapter 7: Great Just great TTTT

**Chapter 7**

When dawn peeked up over the horizon, Granny was the first to get up. She took over for Wolf so he could get a few hours of sleep. "You okay on food Dog?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll catch a few Z's before we head out."

Wolf retreated in to his tent, falling asleep the second he put his head on his arms. Granny started to make breakfast, some eggs and nuts. Red came out of her tent next, lulled in by the smell of some tea Granny put over the fire she built up. Memories of her late night talk with Wolf stirred in her mind. She couldn't help but feel a little closer to him now after their time spent together.

"Morning Granny. How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good. How about you kiddo?"

"Fine, I guess. I couldn't sleep that well actually, but I managed to fall back asleep."

"Good. Do you want some eggs?" Granny asked.

"Sure."

Jack exit the tent next, followed by Twitchy. The squirrel jumped up on a stump being used as a chair, looking at the nuts eagerly. Granny handed some to him while Jack claimed some eggs for himself. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"How did you sleep Jack?" Granny asked.

"Fine," he answered, casting a glance at Red, who looked away. Granny caught the look faintly.

"That's nice."

"When do you think we can leave?" the blonde asked.

"Pretty soon I think. We should let Wolf get some rest though, he hasn't slept all night."

Jack nodded in silent agreement. After Granny went in to her tent to start packing up again Jack questioned, "How can you trust him?"

Red glanced to him, her mouth full of egg. "Hmm?"

"Wolf. How can you trust him? I mean, he's, an animal. He has fangs, claws, yellow eyes." Jack swallowed, bending his head down a little closer to Red. "He's a killer."

Offended, but knowing enough to not show her emotions, Red narrowed her eyes at him. "Jack, how would you even know something like that?"

"Well, I don't, but I know enough about wolves to know they're dangerous."

Red's narrowed eyes formed in to an upset frown. "You don't even know him. I've been Wolf's partner for six years. I know he wouldn't hurt a fly if he didn't have to. You shouldn't make stereotypes like that."

"It's just that I want to protect you!" Jack grabbed her hand, enclosing it in his. Red felt her skin prickle awkwardly, her hand feeling as if it were trapped.

"Erm, thanks Jack, but, I don't really need protection." Red could only imagine Wolf's face if he heard this. 'I want to protect you' yeah right. He'd die laughing, probably because he knew Red would do better protecting him rather than her. Awkwardly, Red pulled her hand from his back to her person, resting it against her stomach.

He looked to her desperately, searching her sapphire eyes. She blinked at him, coughed, then stood to her feet. "I'm gonna go get my things together. Talk to you later Jack."

The girl in the red hood walked away without another word. Jack looked after her pleadingly, but she didn't turn back for him. Confusion clotted his brain. How? How could Red not like hearing him say that? Didn't all girls want to hear a guy say to her that he'd always protect her?

A low, growling laugh sounded nearby. Jack looked to a now awake Wolf, who held his arms crossed over his chest, eyes bright in triumph. "You didn't actually think that would work did you?" he asked sarcastically. "Honestly I've known Red since she was thirteen and you think you can just come in here and lay some human charm on her?" He scoffed, "Please. Give me a break." Wolf gave him a pitying look. "You might know how to charm girls, Jackie, but you'll never understand Red. She's not just some girl."

"I know that!" Jack defended.

"Clearly not, or you would have figured out by now that Red is protecting _you _right now. Don't get it backwards."

Infuriated, Jack clenched his fists to his side before he stormed away from the fireplace. Wolf growled low with satisfaction, taking a bucket they brought along to throw it on the fire, putting it out completely. Granny came up to him, "Hey Wolfie, you giving the newbie a hard time?"

"Of course," he said, "we got a hard time too when we first joined. If he's going to tag along with us I think we get to have some fun with him."

Granny only smirked, glancing at the tent where Jack fled to. She then flickered her eyes over to where Red disappeared to back in her own tent. Her smirk grew a little, wiping it off as she started to help Wolf put away their little camp.

(**)

"Wolf do you want to ride with me?"

The canine flicked his ears up at her in slight surprise, making sure not to give his emotions away. He felt pleased when he caught the jealous look in Jack's eyes a little ways off. Looking back to Red he answered, "Sure, mind if I drive?"

"Not at all," she seemed to deflate, giving him a grateful glance. Wolf nodded curtly at her. He could see she wanted a break from the drama Jack pushed on her from earlier. While Jack's budding relationship with her seemed to be wilting, the bond between Wolf and Red only grew stronger.

(**)

Red sighed contentedly as she surrendered the bike to Wolf, wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head at the base of his shoulder. She knew she could count on Wolf. Ever since they settled their differences with the Hansel and Gretel case, they started to have a strange understanding of each other. Maybe it was because Wolf was an animal that their friendship continued to grow. He always seemed to know what she was going through, if she needed space or just wanted a chance to sit back, let him take over the controls.

Just like right now.

Wolf started the bike, following after Jack and Granny. They went at a slightly slower speed to the ones leading, staying close enough to know when to turn but fast enough to keep up. At one point during the drive Red straightened herself so she could whisper close to him, "Thanks Wolf."

He didn't respond to her, only flicking his ear to let her know he heard her. Wolf shifted on the bike, glancing back at her when she rested her head on his shoulder once more. He felt pride growing in him, a swell of cockiness blossoming in his chest. He growled at Jack in front of them, wishing the blonde idiot could hear him. Behind Wolf he felt Red laugh softly when she heard the growl. Above the roar of the bike he caught a flicker of her saying, "Something got you riled Wolf?"

"I don't like the blonde," he confessed.

"Well it's not really a secret that you do," she said back to him, chuckling. She spoke in a normal voice yet he could still hear her fine above the whipping wind.

Wolf grunted, fur prickling along his back when Red squeezed his waist a little more. "I'm glad you're my partner, Wolf," she admit quietly.

The canine felt pleased with what she said. "Right back at you Kid," he laughed, turning past a tree.

Wolf slowed to a stop as Granny did, halting alongside her. "What's up Gran?" Red asked, not noticing the dark looks the two boys were giving each other.

"Jackie here says that he recognizes this area, so we should take it on foot from here."

_So soon? _Red thought, immediately turning to Wolf, "Smell anything?"

Lifting his nose in the air, Wolf breathed in sharply, detecting the sharp sting of dark magic. Red judged by the expression twisting over his face that the witch must be close by. "Smell her?" she guessed.

Wolf's ears flattened back, keeping his lips down. "Yeah I smell her. Ugh, disgusting."

"Where is she?" Red asked. The four mounted off the bike, Twitchy running down Wolf's body to jump on to Red's.

Shaking his head, trying to get the smell out of his mind, Wolf pointed a furry finger, "That way." He covered his nose with a paw. "The smell of witch. I don't think I'll ever get it out."

The gang started following Wolf as he led them through the forest. Jack walked close to Red, much to Wolf's annoyance. He focused instead on the scent, following it closely. At a certain point he halted, muscles freezing. Red walked up to his side, "Wolf, what is it?"

"She's close," he growled softly. "Extremely-"

A high pitched laugh screeched. Wolf whipped around, searching for the sound. Red went back to back with him as the pair pushed Jack to the center, the HEA members forming a circle around him.

She chose to appear at that moment, wild dark hair with green streaks in it flying in a nonexistent wind. The witch smiled a pointed tooth smile, glaring at the group. "Ah so you came to get your sister back, did you blondie? Well I don't think you'll get a chance to save her, seeing as you'll both be dead."

"Forget it witch no way you're getting Jack!" Red glared, getting in a fighting position. Wolf lowered his head, curled his lips, letting out a low, viscous snarl. The young witch cackled, smiling at them.

"Oh you _fools_." She lowered down on to the ground, eying each of them. A wicked smile curled up her face. "If you want to capture me, why do you not _chase me_?" Her smooth, young features lifted in a smile. When she said this, her dark eyes drifted over to Wolf. The canine tensed, instincts jumping up.

In one fluid movement, she turned, and began to run.

"After her!" Red ordered, bolting after the witch. Growling, Wolf chased after Red on his back paws, struggling to keep up with her. Her red cloak whipped out behind her. Twitchy ran ahead, trying to stumble the witch, however she would speed ahead with a flick of her magic, sending the squirrel back to Red.

Wolf's ears flicked at every sound. Granny ran behind him alongside Jack. Wolf glared in irritation as Red's image as well as the witch's continued to get farther away. A high voice sounded in his head, "_Oh, come now poochie, come catch me." _

_That witch! _Wolf snarled, stretching out his legs. The voice echoed in his mind once again, _"Come now dearie, you know you can catch me. Come on. Catch me if you can_. _Of course if you don't want to catch me I can have some fun with the little red hooded girl._"

Not knowing where it came from, an instantaneous rage flared within Wolf. Roaring in fury he jumped to all fours, running five times faster than he ever could on his back paws. He heard Red gasp in shock as he streaked past her, bushy brown gray tail following him. He continued after the witch. The trees of the forest thinned out, giving way to a grassy area, where a cliff dropped off over an ocean. Standing near the edge of the cliff, the witch smiled upon his arrival.

Wolf stood to his back paws now, breathing calm, controlled, as if he merely walked there. Red came up behind him, gasping for air, her face turning a shade of pink. Granny and Jack followed in pursuit, stopping behind Red.

The fur going down Wolf's spine bristled, shooting up all over his body. His tail flashed back and forth as he glared at the witch. She began to levitate in the air, speaking out, her voice echoing above the trees, "I can see you all. I can look in to your souls and read your deepest, darkest desires, as well as your worst fear." Her eyes flashed as she looked to all of them. Wolf crouched, muscles tense. The witch rose her voice even more. "I shall take one of your desires, turn them a reality, to make this game interesting, see how it will turn out."

She glanced down at Wolf again, that cruel smile curling up her face. Wolf growled, darting forward on all fours, shooting at her like a bat out of hell. He snarled loudly, leaping up at her, bared fangs aiming right at her throat. "Wolf don't!" Red cried out.

Time slowed.

The witch lifted her arms in the air, speaking in a fluent chant in a different language. Wolf felt his mind flip through memories like a book, most of them of Red. A jolt of electricity went through him as he neared the witch. She looked at him, the gleam in her eyes strengthening. "And now the desire, becomes the reality," she whispers out.

A flash of light.

A scream following an explosion.

The witch cackles, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Wolf collapses on to the ground, coughing, groaning.

The team wipes their hands through the air, trying to clear away the fumes. Red approached Wolf's figure. Her eyes watered, stinging slightly as she peered through the remaining smoke. She could see his silhouette, crouched on the ground, twitching slightly, moaning. "Wolf?" she called, voice a little scratched.

"I'm fine," he answered.

Still not able to see clearly, Red stepped forward, crouching down. She grabbed on to his arm, pulling him up. Her eyes narrowed as she heaved him to his feet. He seemed lighter now, the sleeves around his arms more open. What was up with that?

As Wolf stood, he stumbled back to the ground, groaning, "_Cough_- sorry. She must have given me quite a shock," he apologized.

The smoke cleared more. Red froze, staring into Wolf's eyes. He looked back, "What?"

Jack's mouth popped open. Granny widened her eyes. Twitchy let out a quick, "Whoa!" before darting away, hiding on top of Red's shoulder.

Red's hands dropped from Wolf's arm. She staggered back, mouth agape in shock. "W-Wolf," she stammered.

Kneeling on the ground, the pale human with bright yellow eyes merely stared at her in confusion. He tilted his head, dark gray brown hair flickering over his forehead. "What?" he asked innocently.

**Let the drama begin. **


	8. Chapter 8: New Form

**Chapter 8**

Red stared at the human Wolf. He slept close to the campfire, content with sleeping on the ground outside, on the dirt with no sleeping bag or pillow. "_I'd feel more. . .like me_," he had trailed off, unable to explain.

The teenager stared at him silently, blinking in quiet thought. Granny watched Red from across the fire, Jack keeping his eyes on Wolf, still suspicious. Twitchy stared aimlessly into the dancing tongues of flame.

"What now?" Red asked. "He can barely stand, let alone fight. What should we do Granny?"

"We should probably leave him here," Jack said instantly. "He can make it back to the HEA, right? Twitchy can go with him or something. He'd be fine."

"_No!" _Red snapped. She granted him a fierce glare. "Wolf is my partner, I'm not leaving him, no matter what form he's in." Red glanced back at Wolf, swearing she saw his pointed ear flick at her.

Yes, though Wolf was officially human, some of his wolf-like qualities remained. Several of his teeth were still sharp. His human-like ears curved upward to a point almost like elf ears. He still stood at the same height, though much more gangly now without the fur. The nails on his hands and toes were sharp too, a darker toned color than normal human nails.

Of course, his tail couldn't stay with him, the reason for his unbalance, and a good excuse Jack could use to let him stay behind.

Red sat close to Wolf, looking at him gently. Without thinking she reached forward, brushing her finger gingerly against his forehead, drawing some bangs out of his face. His eyes fluttered for a moment, showing a sliver of his golden eyes.

His eyes remained the same, not changed in any way, shape, or form.

Red felt content she could at least have that.

Granny watched Red's moment with Wolf. She sighed, "I don't know pumpkin. I could call headquarters, but I don't know if we could contact them, being so out of range."

Red nodded quietly, sighing.

Granny stood to her feet. "We can talk about this more in the morning. Red, go on and get some sleep."

"No, it's okay Granny. I'll take sentry duty tonight."

She nodded, not arguing. Jack reached for her, "Are you sure Red? I can stay up with you if you want." He touched her shoulder.

Red brushed his hand off softly, moving it away from his touch. "I'll be fine Jack. Don't worry. Get some rest. You too Twitchy."

The squirrel darted in to the boys' tent, with Jack following more uncertainly behind. Only when snores could be heard from both tents did Red let the tears fall from her eyes. She held back sobs, placing her hands over her face. Her breaths came in deeply, exiting her body shakily. Red stifled her cries, only letting the tears reveal her emotions.

The fire felt warm against her legs; she moved back slightly. Brushing her hands down her face, Red continued to cry softly, looking at Wolf, pity swimming in her eyes. Bringing her knees up close to her chest, Red placed her head on her arms.

Years seemed to pass as Red cried, lingering on the edge of silence. She didn't even hear the brush of clothes against ground as Wolf sat up, staring at her with blank eyes. He moved close to her, placing a large hand on her shoulder. "Red," he said softly, dark hair falling over his eyes; he blew them out of his face. "Why are you crying?"

Instantly embarrassed, Red wiped her eyes. "I'm not crying," she denied, voice catching. She looked distantly at her hands which held her knees.

Wolf furrowed his dark eyebrows down his head. He moves his hand up to touch her neck, rubbing it gently, moving the fabric of her hood against her skin. "Yes, you are. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said stubbornly, her voice gaining in strength. "Nothing's wrong." She continued to stare at her knees, face blotchy from crying.

Wolf blinked hard, face forming into a frown. "Then why won't you look at me?"

"Because, it's dark out," she searched for an excuse. "No point in looking if I can't see you."

"Red."

"Shut up Wolf."

"Red, look at me."

The teenager pressed her lips together, staring in the flickering flames of orange, yellow and red. Closing her eyes, a few stray tears leaked out, trailing salty veins down her skin. She slowly shook her head.

Wolf moved closer to her. Reaching a hand to her face, he rubbed his thumb where the trail of tears were. "Red," he softened his voice. "Please, just look at me."

Her eyes opened. Surrendering herself, Red looked to his face. Innocently curious, familiar yellow eyes wide with concern reached towards her.

In all his years working with the HEA, Wolf never saw Red once cry, tear up, sob, or even give so much as a sniffle. Now she sat here in front of him _sobbing_. Yeah she cried over her parents the other night but that was a totally different ball game. This time she was crying over _him_.

The instant their eyes met, Red's blotchy orbs teared up again. Her face became a rich pink as it scrunched up, doing everything she could to keep back the tears. However they broke through, coming down in waterfalls. She looked away.

Wolf looked away from her as well back in to the flames. He looked over his smooth human skin, soft, not so much as a scar. He touched his soft human face, the gentle curve of his ears.

The once wolf leaned against Red, resting his head on her shoulder, eyes closed, listening to the sound of her heartbeat. "Tell me what's wrong," he crooned.

The sobs returned, shaking her body quietly. Curling underneath his arm, Red let his arms wrap over her, bringing her close. His face brushed against hers, her soft hair twining with his own. Her arms curled close to his chest, going up to his neck, pulling him closer.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered to him. "I'm so sorry."

Wolf closed his eyes, only pulling her closer.

**Mary Poppins was (sniff) beautiful! x'3 watching plays make me go like FANFICTION INSPIRATION but because im so dedicated to this one, i'll work on it first xD**

**fluff is the dominant part of my mind; I can't help it. ^**


	9. Chapter 9: Starting Over

**Chapter 9**

Red eased herself awake. Keeping her eyes closed she focused on the sound of singing songbirds. Sunlight pored in through the forest, passing through the needles and leaves, flickering over her frame. Red blinked her eyes open.

She froze.

Inches from her face lay Wolf. His bright eyes stared at her, a flicker of a smile curling his face. Two fangs poked out from his mouth, curving to his lower lip. "Good morning," he said, not moving away his staring eyes.

"G-Good morning," Red stuttered. "Did you stay up all night?"

"Well, you fell asleep. I couldn't do that too. Someone needed to keep guard."

Red shot up, looking around. The instant her body left the warm heat from Wolf, cold greeted her, wrapping itself around her arms like a bitter hug. Red rubbed her hands up her arms, trying to warm them in some way. Shivering, she looked to Wolf as he sat up more slowly, stretching out his limbs. He gave her an amused look, "You were talking in your sleep, just near the end."

"What did I say?" she asked.

He kept up the smirk, growing it so it curved in to a wolfish grin, "I'm not telling."

The once wolf stood to his clawed feet, staggering a little before he got some of his balance back. "How you humans go without your tails I'll never know," he told her. Red stood up, wrapping her arms around his waist to help him. "I'm fine," he told her, taking a few uncertain steps forward. "It just takes a little practice."

Red stared at him in sympathy. Wolf waddled over to where a bucket of water was. He picked it up, throwing it on to the fire so it died out.

While his back was to her, Red snapped her fingers subtly, watching his every move. She caught one of his ears flicking back in her direction. "How well is your hearing?" she decided to ask.

"Not as good as it used to be," he answered. "Same thing for my nose. I feel like I can barely smell a thing."

Red nodded mutely at him. She looked down at the hard ground, the dust brushed along so that it made an incoherent figure of her frame. Lying on the ground sprawled a baby blue blanket. Red blinked. Sometime during the night Wolf probably grabbed a blanket to wrap around her. Bending down, picking up the blanket, Red shook it out.

"So when are we heading out?" Wolf asked.

"I don't know," she answered quietly, thinking of how opposed Jack felt about Wolf coming with. Then again, Wolf didn't want Jack there either. Both of those meat-heads needed to settle their differences so they could move forward on this mission.

"Wolf?" Red asked as she folded the blanket, squishing it into her backpack. "Why do you hate Jack so much?"

Wolf responded breezily, "He's cocky, arrogant, stupid, and a brat."

Red nodded. Wolf looked up at her now, focusing unblinking eyes back to her. "Why do you ask?"

"I just find it curious how much you guys don't get along," she informed him. "It's a little unsettling."

Wolf shrugged, watching her as she continued to put away camp. Curving wolf-ish ears back, Wolf moved his eyes down.

"Granny time to wake up!" she called, opening the flap of the girls' tent. "Gee why does it take so long for everyone to get up?" Red straightened her posture as she started to turn.

Wolf's large hand wrapped around her neck, the other around her waist, bringing her close. Red stopped breathing as he brought his face down, breathing in her neck. Closing his eyes, Wolf began inhaling deeply. Red's frame stiffened against him, arms held down firmly against her sides. "Uh, Wolf? What are you doing?"

His face lingered so close to her Red could almost feel the soft brush of his lips against the fabric of her hood. She heard him intake a huge breath of air before murmuring out. "I can't smell as well anymore. I have to be this close to you so I can get your real scent at the same strength its supposed to be at." He breathed out, "You never know what you have before its gone, right?"

Red felt confusion clot her mind, "What?"

Wolf stepped out again, not before releasing a shuddering sigh. "It's nothing," he murmured. He winked at her before turning back around, walking a little less clumsily over to the tent as he began to take it down. Twitchy shot out as it did. He stopped at the foot of the exit, staring up at the once-animal. "HeyBossisthatreallyyou?"

"Yeah it's me Twitchy."

The hyperactive squirrel giggled, "!"

A low guttural sound echoed from Wolf's throat. He curled his lips up in an animal way, ears folding back. Red jumped slightly; Twitchy only giggled again.

Red brought her attention to the tent. "Wolf isn't Jack-"

"Still in there. Hey if you don't get up before dawn its not my fault if its time to go."

The tent collapsed.

A startled yell came from the inside. The others burst into laughter as a confused, angry Jack stumbled from the remains of the tent, blonde hair flapping around his head, sticking up like a halo. He locked furious eyes on the chuckling Wolf, "What was that for?" he snapped.

"Get up earlier brat. It's time to pack up," Wolf instructed.

"What about breakfast?" he asked.

"We're going right now. We can eat later." Wolf started folding up the tent with his back to the others. Red tossed a water at him, he caught it with a hand, not looking away from his work. "Thanks Red," he said, taking a swig of the water. He gulped down a mouthful before packing away the rest of the tent.

Jack looked startled, disappointed, "We're leaving right now? But I'm _hungry_."

"Too bad, we're going now," Red said, heaving her own backpack over her shoulders. "Ready to go Granny? Twitchy?"

"Ready when you are Red," Granny said, putting the goggles over her eyes, giving her granddaughter a thumbs up.

Wolf put his own goggles on his head, strapped firmly against his now soft head. "Ride with me Red?"

"Sure Wolf. Jack you okay to go with Granny?"

The teen didn't look pleased with this. He shrugged nonchalantly, aura giving off an angry vibe, but his words said otherwise, "Sure, I don't mind."

Red smiled at him, "Great! Wolf you want me to drive?"

"No way. I can't let a kid take charge for me. You can drive tomorrow."

Red laughed, mounting on with him. She felt her skin blush when she hugged herself close to him, the small space of the backpack not holding back the body heat that pulsed through his hoodie. Wolf snapped his goggles over his eyes. Looking over his shoulder he called out, "Ready Red?"

"Ready," she said, giving him a little squeeze.

He smiled, a few canines showing. Wolf revved up the bike, "Then lets go."

(**)

As they started off again, Jack looked over his shoulder at the couple riding behind him. Twitchy of course kept safe inside Wolf's hood so he didn't count. But when Jack looked back over his shoulder at Wolf, Red's hands wrapped snugly around his waist, the blonde couldn't help but feel a strong pulse of jealously. He glared at the once-animal, who caught his gaze, smiled, winked, and said something to Red behind him.

Jack turned back around to Granny, face red as a beet.

Oh it was _on_.

**Oh snap.**

**I better keep writing chapters faster than im updating them or my laziness will catch up on me. I think im okay right now since I got so much writing time in this weekend. XD **


	10. Chapter 10: Flowers of My Love

**Chapter 10**

"Okay Wolf, you ready?" Red called from the other end of the field. The last rays of sunlight gleamed over the light tan grass, swishing in the wind. Red held up the stopwatch, lifting it high in the air. The human wolf crouched where he stood, eyes narrowing in focus.

"Go!"

Wolf ran. His long legs stretched out as far as they could, his legs pumping to gain speed. Standing next to Red, Jack stood with his arms crossed over his chest. "Definitely not as fast as he used to be," he observed critically. Wolf stumbled a little when he tripped on a rock. "Not as graceful either."

"Oh, leave him alone Jack. How would you feel if you were turned in to a wolf?" Red watched as the now-human bolted to the end of the field. He looked back to the other humans, calling for his time. Red answered loudly, preparing for him to run back.

Jack sighed, "Well, I guess I'd be a little freaked."

"A little? I think Wolf's taking it pretty well, trying to figure out what his situation is like until he can get turned back."

Jack frowned, giving a glare to the changeling, spine prickling.

He _really _didn't like him.

"How much longer are we going to waste time standing here?" Jack complained.

"We're not _wasting time_, Jack. Granny and Twitchy are scouting ahead. Tracking down a witch isn't exactly the easiest thing to do. And with Wolf out of the game, it makes it even harder. Twitchy is the only one who can really help in this area now."

"My nose works just fine, for your information!" Wolf called from the starting point.

Red rolled her eyes, smiling to Jack, who beamed back at her, encouraged by her response. He focused on the careful watch of her eyes, the mystery of her gentle porcelain face.

She was beautiful.

He wanted her.

He _needed _her.

Jack smirked to himself, shifting his position so he stood closer to her. Confidence grew in his chest.

Tonight. Red would become his tonight.

Running past the pair, Wolf stumbled upon seeing Jack's hard glare.

Night didn't come fast enough for Jack. He whisked his blonde hair from his forehead, eyes scanning, calculating, waiting for the fair haired brunette. He held the bouquet of flowers in his hands behind his back. He looked over nervously, waiting not-too patiently for Red. He asked her to come see him here, to confess his feelings for her, hoping she would feel the same.

Why was it taking her so long?

Jack shifted where he stood, licking his lips.

Wolf crouched low in the brush, controlling his breathing as he watched the blonde haired brat. He didn't trust this boy, not one bit. Wolf held a hunch about Jack's plans; it didn't take a genius to guess with the flowers he held behind his back.

The human shifted his strong shoulders, ears pressing against the side of his head, a low growl curling from the base of his chest. He could still do that at least, though it didn't sound as macho as it did when he was in his natural form.

He hated being human, absolutely hated it. How could the humans stand it? No tail, no rotational ears, not even a nose that could smell. Of course he could smell, hear, and see better than they could, but his senses just felt, dulled.

Something that brought him some comfort and fear was that he no longer felt the call from the forest.

He didn't find much comfort in being in the forest as he used to. He couldn't sense the life teeming all around him. Being in the open felt right and he felt almost desperate to fit in with Red and Granny.

This was because he was human now, the human instincts were beginning to grow in him; he hated it.

"The sooner I'm back to normal the better," he muttered, waiting for something to happen.

Wolf didn't need to wait long.

He heard Red approach before Jack did. He could smell her faint yet familiar scent, the pace of her walk, the strength and confidence she carried herself with.

In the dappling patterns of the moonlight flickering in through the forest, Wolf found himself thinking her beautiful.

Trying hard to suppress the emotions that crowded his heart, he watched the scene unfold.

Red stopped a couple trees from Jack. Wolf walked around so he stood about ten feet away from the humans, somewhere in the middle so he could watch both of their expressions.

Jack paled at the sight of her; apparently he too felt awed at her beauty.

"What's up Jack?" Red asked casually, leaning with one hand on her hip.

"Nothing much," he answered nervously, almost stuttering. Wolf rolled his eyes.

Noob.

The girl looked around, "So why'd you ask me to come out here?"

Jack approached her by a few paces. Red considered this, not stepping nearer or away as he came closer, now only a tree away. Wolf leaned forward in the bushes, glare beginning to deepen.

"I-I got these for you," Jack finally said, stretching his arm out, holding the multicolored flowers. Peonies, pansies, and some daisies, colors of mostly white, dark violet, pink and yellow.

Not Red at all.

"Oh, um, thanks?" Red asked, her thanks more of a question as she took the flowers. She looked over them, didn't really pause to smell them, then lifted her eyes to Jack. "So, what's going on?"

"Red I-" Wolf tensed, biting back the growl that rose in his throat. _Keep it cool, keep it cool. _Jack swallowed, meeting her eyes at last, "Red I really like you."

Wolf held his breath, watching everything in Red's reaction. She blinked, still a little confused. "Well, thanks? I really like you too."

Wolf felt something in his stomach fall, focusing more intently on the scene. Jack suddenly appeared revived. He grabbed Red's hands in his own small ones. "You do? Really? That's great because- you're really special to me, Red."

Red's eyes widened, as if suddenly realizing what Jack meant. Wolf blinked quietly, observing as she took a step back, holding up her hands, palms up. "Wait- wait. You like me in _that _way?"

"Yeah," Jack said, stepping closer. He gently grabbed her shoulders, pulling her gently closer. "I really liked you the second I saw you."

Red's face looked almost disgusted. "_Why_?"

"You're beautiful, gentle, kind," he gently touched her cheek. Red flinched back; he didn't notice.

Wolf held back a sigh. Idiot. He didn't know Red at all.

"I'm really glad you feel the same," Jack said softly, not noticing the plain rejection on Red's face.

"Jack, I really think you're getting the wrong -_mmmph!_"

Jack silenced her by placing his lips hard on her mouth. Wolf growled low, hair bristling. He twisted his hands, long nails itching for a fight. His instincts told him to go cut that brat to pieces, but his heart whispered for him to wait. If he interfered Red would absolutely _kill _him.

He waited, watching sickly as Jack kissed Red roughly, holding tightly onto her shoulders.

Gross, gross, gross. Why did humans so enjoy putting their mouths against others'? It was so _disgusting_. Wolves knew how to court much better than bleh humans.

"That's gross," he muttered, waiting irritably for Jack to finish.

Red looked shell shocked, eyes staring into space, totally confused. After Jack's mouth left hers for a moment, allowing her to breathe, she woke up. He leaned in to kiss her again, only receiving a strong punch to his jaw. Wolf chuckled softly, keeping the howl that built up inside him.

That's his Red.

Jack stumbled back a couple paces, holding the side of his throbbing face, staring in dumb shock. "Wh-What was that-"

"_What was that for_?" Red beat him to it, face crimson with rage. The pint-sized girl stalked up to him, getting right in his face. "I don't like you _that way_! I just met you like a _week _ago! You think I'm pathetic enough to fall for you just because you're the first guy to come calling? How shallow do you think I _am_! When I get a guy he definitely won't be this _stupid!_"

Wolf smirked. "Ouch. He asked for that."

Jack's face fell. He stared after her as she walked back into the forest, eyes glazing over as he ran to her, twisting her around. "But Red I-"

The bouquet she held smashed against the side of his head, petals flying around their heads like a storm. The girl flipped out of his hands, giving him a solid kick to the chest, sending him flying.

Red didn't go after him, knowing he had enough. "We are on a _mission_, Jack. We don't have time to focus on something as petty as relationships. The mission always comes first."

She began to walk away. Jack sat back up, staring after her blankly, spirit crushed.

The instant Red headed back into the forest, Wolf took off. He nimbly jumped over bushes, logs trying his best not to create much noise. This proved much harder than usual when he crashed, rolling on a pile of leaves before taking off back to camp.

Quietly cursing when a pain flashed up one foot, he jumped back into camp, sliding on the dusty ground as he grabbed a flexible branch he took from a tree earlier that day in one hand, taking his pocket knife as he began to whittle at the wood.

Red came to the fireplace less than a minute later, no bouquet in her hands, face still cherry red from rage towards Jack.

"Hey Hood. Perimeter secure?" he referenced to the excuse she had to leave for Jack. She was probably still shaken up and annoyed from Jack's ambush on her personal space.

"Yeah. Yeah its secure," she said darkly, sitting next to him. She crossed her legs, glaring intently in the fire. Wolf stared at her, speaking cautiously.

"Everything all right?"

"Just peachy," she growled, throwing a handful of dust in the fire. It hissed back to her, flames flickering, hands waving to the pair.

He blinked, careful to stray from the subject, "Okay." Wolf looked back to the fire.

Three, two, one.

"You know what I hate?"

_Right on cue_, "What?" he asked, averting his attention back to her.

"I hate it when people push things on you, things you're not ready for yet. Do you have any idea how much easier it is when I'm around you Wolf? You're so laid back, unlike the rest of those idiots."

Wolf didn't know how to respond; of all things he did not expect a compliment. "Uh, thanks? I'm glad I can be like that?"

"Good. Because I hate it the other way around!" she absently tossed a stick in the fire. Placing her head in her hands, she spoke to him more gently. "Thanks for being here Wolf, for listening. And sorry for venting on you."

"Anytime," he answered.

She smirked at him, curious as she studied what he held. "What are you making?"

"Oh, um, a bow," he showed it to her, a little embarrassed. "I can't really hunt now or act as much protection without a weapon, and I don't know how much use this pocketknife will due. I'm not that good at hand to hand combat, as you know, so I was thinking I could take a shot at sniping."

Red smiled, "I could teach you how to spar."

"Really?" Wolf blinked to her, moving his hair from his face in irritation.

"Yeah. Sure why not? We could start tomorrow night while everyone's sleeping."

Wolf felt a smile curl on his face, canines shining in the firelight.

Both looked over as Jack entered the small clearing, usually neat blonde hair now a mess. He looked between the two of them, the muscles in his jaw stiffening. "Oh, I see how it is," he muttered.

Wolf felt his blood boil. Red obviously didn't bear because she didn't explode at him. "You got something to say, blondie?"

"No. Nothing," he answered coldly, going back to his tent.

An awkward silence followed. Red looked up. "I'll keep watch tonight, Wolf," she volunteered.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course. You've been taking most of them this week and you need a break."

He smiled. "Thanks Red."

Grabbing a pillow nearby, he placed it on the ground, curling close to the fire for warmth.

"You're not going to sleep in the tent?" she questioned.

"I prefer the stars," he said, already a little sleepy. That, and he didn't think he could sleep in the same space with the brat. Ugh.

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Night."

In an instant he fell asleep.

**Yay for ten chapters! :D right now im working on like chapter 21 so i'm still in the loop. **


	11. Chapter 11: Fighting for Love

**Chapter 11**

Wolf was startled awake when a fist curled into his hoodie, pulling him eye to eye with Jack. The boy's eyes narrowed down spitefully, the light of the moon shadowing his face. Wolf stared at him in shock for a moment, stunned by the sudden awakening, but he felt anger stir in him as he brushed the kid off with a lazy brush of his hand. Wolf stood up from the campfire. He risked a glance around to make sure Red didn't linger close by. She must have headed into the woods to carry out a perimeter check. "What do you want Blondie?" He messed with his hair, irritation glimmering in his mind.

The Blonde glared at him, fingers of amber fire flashing in his eyes. He jerked his head to the woods. "Follow me."

Giving off a nonchalant shrug, Wolf walked after him, carelessly going with his hands in his pockets. Jack kept looking over his shoulder at him, eyes narrowed down to hard, murderous glares.

They got a few minutes of walking before Jack stopped, out of hearing distance from the others. At last he whipped around, "I know what you're doing," he growled threateningly.

Wolf stared, his emotions a combination of confused, amused and just plain annoyed. He was _tired_. He needed some sleep for Bane's sake. Wolves need their beauty sleep too. "What are you talking about?" he asked, pale ears itching with the arrival of early dawn. He allowed himself to yawn, dwelling on the thought of actually sleeping.

Apparently Jack didn't know wolves (even transformed ones) needed to sleep, because he began to rant, "I know what you're trying to do, you've been after it ever since I met you!"

The dark haired human blinked back at him, "Um, after what?"

Jack looked furious. Stalking forward he poked his finger against Wolf's chest. "I know you've been after Red the second I saw you! You're not going to take her away from me!"

Wolf instantly grew furious when Red's name left his lips. He snapped at him, "Well she isn't exactly yours either Casanova! You kinda struck out earlier!"

Rage flashed over Jack's expression, "You- You spy! You saw that?"

Wolf scoffed, "_Saw_? I didn't need to see it. I could feel Red's anger that you would actually hope she would go out with you. How pathetic can you get? She _obviously _isn't in to you."

"Only because you're playing dirty!"

Wolf groaned, "Who ever said I even _wanted _to go out with her? You heard what Red said! The mission comes first! She's my partner and I would do anything for her but its because I've worked with her for years, not just because I want to get my tongue down her throat, unlike _some _people on this mission!" Wolf glared at him, going on full fire now, "Not only that but what ever gave you the idea that I was in love with her?"

Jack didn't falter for a second, "You said it, not me."

Wolf felt heat rise up in his throat. For a minute it felt like he could have breathed fire if he wished it, "You have nothing to prove I love her or she loves me!"

Jack shouted out, "You're so protective-"

"Well _excuse me _for being worried of my partner's well being!" Wolf interrupted angrily. "If you'd worked with someone, seen their weak and their strong spots, wouldn't _you _want to be careful of the company they chose to be around? Because so far, Jack, you haven't given me a lot to work with that would get you a place with Red!"

Scoffing, Jack spit right back out, "Oh yeah like you've been trying to _help_ me! That's a laugh!"

"Well after you made out with her without her permission I say this game is pretty open and shut," Wolf answered back immediately.

Turning purple with rage, Jack walked back towards him, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" Their voices began to rise in volume.

"Then why did you turn human?"

Wolf started, hair along his spine beginning to bristle, "_What_?"

"The witch said that it was the wish of someone on the team that you would turn into a human. I know it wasn't me. It wasn't Granny or Red or Twitchy because they need your nose, so it's _obviously you_ because you want to take Red for yourself!"

Wolf's lip curled. Snarling at the boy, jumping forward, pushing Jack against a tree, keeping him away as Wolf pressed his arm against Jack's chest. "You _pathetic, insolent, naïve brat! _You think I _wanted _ to turn human? You think I _wanted _to walk around without a tail, or be able to smell right, hear better of even _see_? You think I don't _miss _the sound of the forest, the feeling of life all around me? I _hate _it! I _despise _being human! And you think I wished it upon myself just for some _girl_! Get your priorities straight!"

With an irritated growl, Wolf shoved him away so Jack fell on his hands and knees. The once-wolf glared down at the boy, lips curling, sharp canine teeth gleaming, thirsting for blood. "We're done here."

"I'm not done with you!" Jack called, standing back up.

"Well I am!" Wolf roared, furious. "And _you _can keep watch for the rest of the night!"

With a raging snarl, the human-wolf took off into the trees, leaving the blonde human to stare in confused anger.

Nearby, hiding behind a tree, Red stared into the forest, brooding in her silent confusion.

Jack walked past her, not noticing her presence as he stormed back to camp. Red watched his back until it disappeared in the waning darkness before she began taking off in the direction Wolf raged.

It didn't take long from Wolf running to figure out someone was following him. Because of his steaming rage he couldn't control his senses as well, and could only hear them coming.

Assuming the pursuer was Jack, Wolf whipped around, snarling with open fangs, "I told you I'm done talking to you Jack! Leave me alone!"

Out stepped Red.

Wolf instantly calmed, embarrassed he yelled at her. "Oh, its you Red."

"Yeah, it's me." She looked over him, keeping her distance in case his temper decided to flare again. "I heard what you said back there. You okay?"

"I'm fine," he said curtly, still annoyed by Jack's assumption about Wolf's deepest desire. He looked up to Red, "You really heard all that?"

She nodded, Wolf looking down, shame crossing his features, "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

The girl shrugged, "Oh well. Things get overheard." She approached him a little closer, hands held behind her back, careful not to stir his irritation. At last she stopped in front of him, looking up to meet his eyes. After a few moments, he looked away, unable to hold her gaze.

"Did you mean it?" she questioned.

This earned an ear flick from him. "Mean what?"

"You know, what you said about being human, how even if you did wish this, it wasn't just because you wanted to be," she cleared her throat, "with me."

He glanced to her, eyes narrowed suspiciously. Red noticed this too, how it became more obvious to read his emotions as a human. Wolf answered back cautiously, "Yes, I meant every word." Worried, he went on, "I-I don't mean that as an insult to you it's just that-"

"Don't worry Wolf, its okay. I understand," she gave a light laugh, "Actually, I feel more respect for you, that you value yourself more than to just give up everything for some girl."

Wolf blushed in the darkness, unable to make a plausible answer. "Well, uh, thanks, I guess?"

She laughed again, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Wolf, when you're an animal, can you really sense the life of the forest?" she decided to change the topic before things got awkward.

"Yes," he answered, his eyes growing misty as memories danced in the theater of his mind. "When you've lived with wild animals half your life, something happens. You begin to feel, to understand more of your environment. It's amazing, but as a human, I can't sense a thing. It's like I've been disconnected." His gold eyes gleamed with hurt.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

He smiled at her, "It's not your fault."

Red gave a flicker of a smile, deciding to move on. Without voicing their thoughts, the pair began to walk together, both looking down away from the other. "Thanks, by the way."

"For what?"

"For worrying about me. I'm glad I mean a lot to you as a partner. I feel the same."

He smiled, reaching forward to ruffle her hair underneath her hood. "No problem Red. You're not usually an easy person to worry for but you sure get us freaked when you do."

She only smiled.

Looking down modestly, Red gazed at their feet.

"Wolf?"

He looked to her, copying the gentleness in her voice. "Yes?"

"Why aren't you wearing those shoes we gave you?" she looked up to him, amused anger tossed at him.

"Uhh. . ."

"Your feet are going to scar up really bad you know! Why don't you wear those shoes?"

"Hey gimme a break! I've never worn shoes until this happened! Do you have any idea how _weird _it feels!"

"No, but it obviously looks like it hurts. You can't just walk around barefoot! You could get really hurt!"

He threw her a complaining look, "But Re-ed!" he mocked.

"No whining! You're wearing those shoes!"

They headed back to camp, both laughing. When they neared the fire, dawn began to stretch its lazy fingers across the horizon. Jack didn't appear. He must have crawled back into his tent.

Giggling, Red nudged her partner, who bumped her back. "Brat," he muttered.

"Mutt."

"Redhead."

"Stray!"

"Shut _up _will you? Some of us are trying to sleep!" Jack yelled, angry at their happiness.

They broke into laughter.

**FYI, when it says, "_He needed some sleep for Bane's sake_," Wolf is thinking of the wolf diety called Wolf Bane, or the more popular term to the wolves, Bane. It's another thing that separates the animals from the humans, and a touch that I thought was pretty freaking awesome :3 I dont know if Wolf will think anything like that again but I sure know I'm going to like using it for future writing pieces xD **


	12. Chapter 12: Be Our Guest

**Chapter 12 **

The team followed slowly on their motorcycles as Wolf led the way, keeping his nose lifted in the air, trying to catch a stray scent in the afternoon light. Twitchy darted ahead, doing the same.

"Honestly how much longer?" Jack complained from behind Granny.

"Shut up Blondie. As if _you _could do any better," Wolf growled. He crouched suddenly on the ground, inhaling the scent of the dirt. Looking up, he yelled to Twitchy, "Hey, Twitch, you get something too?"

"YeahbossIthinkshewentthisway," he answered in a rush, tail flicking around in excitement.

Wolf gave a triumphant growl, leaping ahead. He slung his newly made bow over his shoulder along with the quiver of handmade arrows. Red revved up the motor, taking off after him, giving a whoop of excitement.

The bounding human burst through the trees, screeching to a stop.

A group of dogs faced him, snarling, growling at him fiercely.

Twitchy screamed, darting to the human's shoulder.

Red came in through the trees with her motorbike, staring at the foaming dogs. She jumped off her motorbike, starting to run to Wolf, but he snarled at her, "No Red! Don't get closer!"

The pack of dogs growled, getting closer to Wolf, who snarled back at them, showing his fangs. Red felt a chill bolt down her spine when she heard the feral sound come out of her friend. She'd heard him growl at Jack before, but never like this.

So, wild.

Jack came into the open. He stared in shock at the growling dogs, the snarling human. Jumping from Granny's bike he ran forward. "Down!" he ordered, voice hard with authority.

Upon hearing his command, all the dogs quieted, instantly getting onto their stomachs. Wolf continued to growl at them, shoulders bunched together as he backed away from them, eyes flickering, watching for any signs of attack. Red came up to him, touching his shoulder, "Settle, Wolf."

He relaxed, but only slightly.

Jack came up to them, kneeling down to pet the dogs. They wagged their tails at him as he crooned, calming them.

"Are those your dogs?" Wolf asks suspiciously.

Jack looks up to him, "Obviously. They're from my village. It must be nearby."

Red looked at them in confusion as Granny came up to her. "I don't get it. Why were they so mean?"

Jack shrugs, "Well I have a hunch, but," he glances at Wolf, who groans, explaining.

"Dogs trust their instincts. They can tell I smell like a wolf rather than a human. It's not really their fault the mutts can't think instead of acting."

Wolf scratched the back of his neck, "In a way though, they're smarter than humans are. Any human would think I'm one of them, but the dumb animals can tell I'm not what I really am."

"A wolf in human's clothing," Jack laughed in the irony.

"Haha think of that yourself?" Wolf said, lack of humor in his voice.

"Okay calm down kids. Jack, do you think we can stay in your village for a day to get some good rest?"

He smiled, glad to offer something for the team, but Wolf cut him through it, "I don't think so Grams. The witch might be watching that area. She'll see Jack in an instant."

"Not if we go to protect him," Red added.

"And risk the entire team's safety?" he countered.

"You sleep here then. I want a bed," Jack sneered.

Red risked a glance to her granny, catching her want for a soft bed as well. She was getting old; her back probably wasn't as good as it used to be. "You want to go with Jack, Granny?"

"I don't need protection I'll have my entire village and the dogs to protect me!" he snapped.

"Yes, you do need protection!" Red said firmly.

"Well count me out," Wolf said, backing up. "It's just stupid. She'll get you the moment you step out there."

"Okay Wolf, you can stay here," Jack suggested. "The rest of us will stay in a nice warm room with pillows and mattresses and real heating."

"See if I care, brat. I don't need human things for my pathetic needs."

"Says the one who _is _human," he returned.

Wolf gave a warning growl. Granny chose to interject, "Okay, okay lets all calm down. Wolfie, you can sleep outside if you want to-"

"Like all the other dogs," Jack muttered, receiving a snarl from the wolf.

"-and you can keep the perimeter secure. Sound good?" Granny went on, not paying heed to Jack's taunt.

"Fine," he growled.

Granny nodded. "Will you be okay out here by yourself?"

"Yeah I've got Twitchy-"

"SorrybossI'msleepinginabedtonight," the squirrel jumped down to Granny.

"Traitor," he muttered. Then to Granny, "Yeah I'll be fine."

"I'll check on you at nightfall," Red added, giving a small smile.

Wolf nodded to her quietly, recalling her promise to help his fighting. He distantly hoped she wouldn't forget.

The team left.

(**)

Red walked with the others into the village, the dogs at their side, the bikes left with Wolf. Twitchy now rode upon Red's shoulder, who walked with shifty eyes, making sure no danger approached them. A part of her wished Wolf was there. Even as a human he could smell a little better than Twitchy. Hearing too.

"You think Wolf will be okay?" she asked.

"He'll be fine," Jack said easily, walking forward confidently now that he knew where he was.

Red followed more uncertainly, trying to keep alert while Granny chatted on with the boys.

At last they entered the village. Red looked around at the little houses lining the streets. A huge town center lay at the end of it.

There could only be around 30 families living here.

A few people in their yards looked up. Red brushed off their stares, walking a little closer to Jack, the local. When the people saw him, smiles gleamed right up their faces. "Jack!" they called. "We've missed you! Where you been? We've been looking for you! Your father is mighty worried."

"Thanks guys," he said, walking towards the town hall."

"Who your friends?" One young woman asked, dusting off her hands from working in the garden.

"This is Twitchy, Red and her Granny."

The woman wiggled her eyebrows at Red, "Red huh? Nice to meet you. Hope you get to know our Jack a little more."

The man standing a little ways from the woman called out, "Hey where's your sis?"

Jack brushed off the question with an easy smile, "She's around."

Red stuck close to him as they headed to the town center. She nudged him, "So why are you and your sister so popular here?"

"Oh, our family has been the leaders of the village for generations. When my father dies I'm going to take his place, so Jill and I are kind of like the prince and princess here."

Red smirked when she thought of what Wolf would say to that, "_Well Jack, it must be nice to always have a knight and shining armor with you; your sister sounds pretty cool."_

_At least he's not here to fan the flames, _she thought with a smirk. The competition between them tired her out pretty easily. Honesty why did boys need to be so. . . aggressive towards each other?

She noticed Jack looking at her, hoping his comment of 'royalty' impressed her. The girl gave him a small smile, "A prince? That's pretty cool Jack."

He smiled, guiding them on to the middle of the village. When they reached the steps, a rush of guards came to meet them. "Prince Jack! The King is looking for you!"

_They even call him Prince? Wow._

Jack nodded, "Of course. Take me to him."

The security guided the four up the flight of stairs. Taking a large elevator they rocketed up to the top floor. Red looked around the exquisite room. Fancy red maroon carpeting, famous paintings, vases of plants and photos of the family tree. Humans in well dressed clothes passed, hardly giving any of them the time of day.

Red felt small here.

They entered the office. Red stared at the large room, an endless window making up the wall on one end. She walked forward with the others, her small form behind Jack, who kept her close. "Father. I've returned home."

The homely man looked up from his desk. He looked around thirty five, a thick beard growing on his face, short hair curling around his head like a halo. Red concluded Jack must get the blonde hair from his mother.

"Son! You-You're back!" he ran forward, embracing the boy. "What happened to you? Where's your sister? Where did you go?"

"It, it was a witch, Father. She tried to kidnap us. We started running but Jill got caught. I went to the HEAAr help. We've been tracking down Jill for about a week now."

His father's face fell, "Oh, your sister. Jill. . . We need to find her. I'll send out my men-"

"Father! No! We can't! The witch is too powerful. We'll find her."

He looked at them uncertainly, but nodded, "Okay." After another moment's hesitation he asked, "Are you sure she didn't fall in another hole or something?"

"Dad."

"Okay, okay. Just checking. You know how she is," the man cleared his throat. "Are these the agents?"

Red nodded, stepping forward, "Yes sir."

Now adjusting his gaze to the newcomers he offered, "Would you like to stay here for the night before you continue your search? I know its what Regina would want."

Jack nodded. "You guys can stay here with me. The royal family lives in the town center here. We have plenty of rooms you guys can choose from."

"That can wait for later. Would you like to join me for dinner?"

"We would be honored," Red said with a kind smile.

(**)

The group sat at a table. Jack introduced everyone to his father. He took Granny and Red's hands, kissing them, causing Red to know where Jack got his charms from.

"What happened to your mother?" Red asked Jack during dinner. The adults talked to themselves.

"She died when Jill and I were little," he said with a quiet shrug. "I never really knew her."

"Oh." Red realized why Jack wondered earlier that week how her own parents died. _That's why he warmed up to me so fast, because we both had something to connect with_.

"How'd she die?"

Jack didn't answer, leaving Red to silence. After a breath he spoke, "It was-"

"So, Red, how old are you?"

"Nineteen," she said, beginning to eat the food on her plate. She scooped the carrots smothered with gravy into her mouth.

"Only a year older than Jackie. Where were you born?" The three snickered quietly at 'Jackie'.

"I was raised in the forest with an animal village." To Red it felt strange being around so many humans. She wasn't used to seeing the flat faces than the long, furry snouts of her beloved animal neighbors.

"_Oh, _interesting. What's it like there?"

The girl gave a shrug, "Not much different than here. We all live and work together. Everyone helps each other and we're all decent to one another."

"That's nice." With a sly grin he asked, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"_Dad_!" Jack stressed.

Red felt a little irritated. Why was everyone so interested in her availability? "Actually, sir, I don't. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," he smiled to her. "You are quite a remarkable young lady. I can tell there's a fire in you."

Red shifted glancing at Twitchy who mouthed at her, "_Awkwaaarrd"._

"Dad that isn't very polite," Jack scolded.

"Sorry son, I'm just trying to help you out." He clicked his tongue, winking at his son.

Jack's eyes bugged out, "_Dad_!"

The father chuckled, the rest of them echoing his laugh.

Red didn't say a word.

After dinner, Red excused herself to check up on Wolf. "One of our team members is out making sure the perimeter is secure. May I be excused?"

"Of course. Go ahead. Would you like an escort?" Jack's father asked helpfully.

"No thank you."

"I'll accompany you to the door," Jack said. Before she could protest, the young prince stood to his feet, walking with her.

The exit into the hallway. Red glanced at him almost nervously, biting her lip quietly as they walked with stilled silence. Jack cleared his throat at one point, "My mother was walking in the forest for some air, and she was killed."

Red caught the hint, "By what?"

"Wolves." They stopped at the huge doors, leading to the outside. Red looked to him sympathetically, holding his shoulder with her small hand. She gave it a soft squeeze.

"I'm sorry Jack."

"It's all right," he shrugged. "I never really got the chance to know her, you know?"

Red nodded. He went on, "So now you know why I don't really like Wolf's company. He kind of, brought memories I didn't want to think of."

Again, she nodded, giving what little understanding she could. "Yeah, it's okay."

A few awkward moments made its way past them, slipping through their minds, sliding under the crack in the door. Red cleared her throat, about to grab the door handle when Jack flashed his arm out, hand enclosing around her elbow. The girl flickered her eyes to him, widening with expectation.

"Red, I think you should know something. I was the one who found my mother dead."

Red failed to realize what he was trying to do. Get her to sympathize with him so she would like him? As if! "Jack I really don't know-"

"And when I found her, nearby was a wolf. It was covered in blood all over its paws and mouth," Jack swallowed, "and it looked just like Wolf."

Instantly outraged, she pulled her arm from his grasp. "_Jack! _How could you even _suggest _that? Wolf has been my partner for years why would you even think something like that?"

"Red I _swear _it looked _just _like Wolf!"

She looked over him in disgust, eyes flaring with fury. "I can't believe you would sink this low."

The girl whipped around, but he grabbed her, turning her again. She met his eyes with spite as he pleaded to her, "Just be careful around him, okay?"

"Wolf would never hurt me," she growled, jerking away from him, storming into the dark forest.

(**)

**I had a watergun fight with my brother today because its so hot out. Its like 80 degrees and I HATE the sun -_-" so we had a watergun fight to cool down xD **


	13. Chapter 13: Sparring

**Chapter 13**

Wolf crouched low in the ferns, watching his quarry carefully. He moved with deliberate slowness as he drew his bow out, stretching the arrow against the taut twine, pulling the end of the arrow, anchoring it against the corner of his mouth. He breathed in, out. The arrow aimed at the deer's heart. Intaking another breath, he released.

The arrow killed the deer instantly.

The rest of the herd scattered as the prey fell down, dead. Wolf stood, walking confidently to his kill. He took out the knife, beginning to gut the deer and skin it.

After the deed was done, he packed the meat for camp to roast. At least now the team had fresh meat to eat throughout the rest of their search, and he could always hunt for more.

Wolf pulled the arrow from the hide of the deer, closing its eyes for the rest of the forest to feast on.

(**)

The human stretched out on the ground before the fire, hands resting on his stomach. "Now _that _was a good meal," he exhaled, the taste of medium rare deer lingering in his mouth. "I don't know why humans don't like hunting. The result is _amazing_."

Sunset fell on the forest. Wolf stared at the sky through the trees, watching as the colors shifted from bright orange to a deeper, duller red and finally shifting to soft blue, bringing forth the night.

_Twilight, _he confirmed as a few stars poked their way out in the approaching darkness.

The snap from a broken twig jerked him up. Wolf moved his curved ears forward as he scented the air.

Dew in the moonlight.

_Red_.

Hurriedly, he scratched away the dried blood on the corners of his mouth. He rubbed at the blood on his hands, doing everything he could so he wouldn't look like a monster.

Red came in a little too soon, seeing his face a bit too pink around the mouth, his hands a blushing fuchsia. She didn't need to look at the stores of meat nearby to know he made a kill.

"Maim an elephant this time?"

"Deer actually," he said bashfully. "We can use it for food later in the mission if we run out.

"Impressive," she nodded. "How do you know it wasn't a smart animal?"

"No clothes and walking on all fours. Total giveaway."

Red nodded again, "Of course."

He saw the distant gleam in her eyes, recognized the sadness.

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked carefully.

She gave the slightest shake of her head. She moved over to him, sitting close. Wolf recognized the disturbed expression on her face. Sitting up to match her position, he inched closer, nudging her with an elbow, "Hey, you okay Hood?

A sigh escaped through her lips. Wolf narrowed his eyes down, watching her every movement, taking note of her careful expression. At long last, she spoke, but it wasn't an answer, "Hey Wolf, can I ask something? It's about when you were living with the pack."

Wolf wondered faintly why she was thinking about this, but he shrugged his shoulders, "Okay, shoot."

She sighed out shakily, "What did you guys hunt?"

He felt caught aback by the question. His mind faltered for a moment, "Uh, deer, elk, moose, sometimes a farm animal if we were desperate. Small animals too like rodents and stuff. Why?"

Red glanced to him nervously, then stared absently back into the fire. "Did you ever hunt, humans?"

Wolf froze. Red read his face, waiting quietly, fearing the answer. He breathed in, answering slowly, "I, discouraged it from them if they suggested this. I told them of stories with their fire sticks, the poison arrows. But if they ever did go after a human, I would try to defend the human. I never gave into the instincts to kill. I still had my mind, and every animal in the forest knows to kill a human is a terrible sin. You shouldn't do it even if you're at your last breath of starvation."

"Why?" Red tilted her head.

Wolf smirked distantly, "Humans will come back with revenge."

Red looked at him, "Was there ever a time you couldn't stop them?"

Wolf's smile vanished. He heaved a great sigh. "Yes. There was. A woman. It was winter. We were all hungry, starving. At that point I ran with the pack for four years. We couldn't find any food, so one of the hunters suggested going after a human when we caught the scent. I protested, giving them the usual excuses but their stomachs were louder than their minds, and they set out. I tried to throw them off the trail, but they found her. I fought some of them off but it was too easy for them to kill her. She was a female, young, weak from the winter. She was dead in half an hour." Wolf cringed, grabbing the bridge of his nose as he squeezed his eyes shut. Red looked on in horror as he continued, "I can still hear her screams, drowned by the sound of the packs' snarls. Eventually when they finished, I pushed my way to her and-" he cut off, trembling, wondering faintly if he went too far in his little story.

Red felt it, knew what laid ahead. She didn't want to push him any further, but she felt the crux of this moment, how he needed to get this off his chest. He hadn't spoken of this for years. How long did he need to carry this burden, this truth which followed him as a shadow follows its owner?

"What happened Wolf?" she urged patiently, voice laced with softness.

He gave a shuddering sigh. "Instinct took over, I ate my fill and I left."

His shoulders deflated as he confessed, his large hand hovering over his eyes, shielding his expression, the pain in his eyes transformed so tears made their way down his face. "I saw Jack before I fled, saw the horror in his face, the fear when he laid eyes upon me. I can't get him out of my head." The tortured soul continued on, "When I realized what I did, I ran, left the pack, swore never to return. I'd killed too many humans."

Red shook gently, the images in her mind frightening her, "You killed more than just one?"

"By accident, two. I know I didn't kill either of them, not directly, but-"

"You still feel guilty."

He nodded, shoulders stiffening. "I don't deserve to live," he growled. "What I did was worse than what they did. I _know _the wrong I did, they did it out of ignorance. I shouldn't even be alive. Stealing life so I can go on, it isn't, it isn't-"

Red hugged him.

Her small arms felt huge, warm, safe. Wolf leaned into her, large body curled close. His shoulders quaked, his head resting in the crook of her shoulder. Red brushed her hand down his head, crooning to him, murmuring softly.

"I've never told anyone this," he confessed softly, leaning back a little ways. He didn't meet her eyes, ashamed of breaking down in front of her.

She brushed her hand along his forehead, smiling up in his teary gaze. "I'm glad you could tell me," she murmurs.

Grabbing his hands, she stood up, Wolf towering over her. With a careful smile she suggested, "Ready to fight now?"

"As I'll ever be," he said, hurt still glimmering in his eyes.

The pair stepped away from the fire, closer to the trees. Red started, "Okay, you always want to maintain this stance; it has the most balance and it gives you quick ways to move to dodge your opponents attacks." Red showed him the way to stand. He mimicked her stance, eyes hard with determination.

"Now we'll practice some punching."

Wolf rolled his eyes then swung right at her face.

Red ducked, grabbing his wrist and twisting his arm. He made a wolf-like yelp, jerking his legs at her. She jumped out of the way; he leaped at her, arms wrapping around her middle. She slid down from his grasp, spinning to kick her legs in his chest, knocking him down so the breath caught out of him.

Wolf sat up, gasping for breath. Red crossed her arms, rolling her eyes, "Baby steps, okay?"

He nodded, "Fine."

The pair practiced for hours. Red had to give him credit; he did learn fast. It wasn't long when they were able to really spar with each other, ducking, throwing out punches, kicks and the occasional slap to the face.

"So how long have you been training?" he asked as they fought.

"Granny signed me up at a super young age. Its natural to me now. I'm glad she did."

"Wow. And all I can do is kill things." Wolf swung back, doing a roundhouse kick at her, in which she grabbed his leg, twisting him away from her. He stumbled away, turning instantly to face her again as she flung herself at him.

"Don't underestimate yourself Wolf. It'll make you sloppy."

"Thank you, sensei."

"Hey, I am just filled with wisdom, grasshopper." Red jumped over his leg swinging towards her feet with the intent to trip her.

She reached back to punch him. He grabbed her fist, twisted her around with her hand behind her back and began to push her away. Red ran ahead, pulling him forward so she ran up a tree, flipped around and gave him a firm hit to his center back. Wolf turned around, darted to one side, then another and charged straight at her, forcing her against a tree.

"I don't know why Jack likes you," he gasped for breath, "he would never win any argument."

Red blushed, annoyed that Wolf brought Jack up. She relaxed against him so he let his guard down. Instantly reacting, she grabbed his throat and forced the once-wolf to the ground. His curved ears flattened back, a cold glare staring at her. She beamed triumphantly, "Never let your guard down unless you know for _sure _that _they _will stay down."

Wolf grunted, getting back to his feet when she released him. He dusted himself off as she walked off. "You heading back to the mansion?"

She paused, pivoting to face him. "I thought I was staying here with you."

He blinked, "Huh?"

Her eyes beamed. "Wasn't that the whole point of me coming over here? I hate sleeping indoors."

Wolf only smiled.

(**)

The human ran through the blank emptiness, gasping for air, calling for the one they loved. "Please! Please where are you!"

"There you are."

A flash came from nowhere, illuminating the eternal darkness. The human lowered their arms, staring at the witch, who stood before them. A smile curled up her warted face, tinged green skin crackling like lightning. Her voice spoke out, coming in high, squeaky and filled with amusement to the whole situation. "I can see you have summoned me."

The human stumbled back. "I didn't summon you!"

The witch chuckled, "Oh, but you did. How else would I find a way to enter into your dreams?"

Trembling in fear, the human turned, running away, however the witch appeared in front of them, cackling with joy. "You cannot escape me, human. I can always follow you, especially after I granted your deepest desire."

"No! No no! I didn't want this! I- I didn't want that to happen!"

She laughed, "Oh but you did. From within the deepest corner of your heart, you wanted me to grant that wish." She gave a knowing chuckle, "And I know you want something else of me, right dear?"

Bristling, the human lowered their head, knowing what the witch said was true. Swallowing, licking their lips, they voiced out, "I-I do want something."

The witch clapped her hands delightedly. "Oh goody! Now we're getting somewhere!"

In another flash of light she disappeared, reappearing right in front of the human. "So tell me what you want," she hissed, showing the yellowed, rotting, jagged teeth.

The human lifted their eyes. "Reverse it. Reverse the spell you cast. I don't want it anymore. I- I don't think I ever wanted it."

The witch gave another high laugh, backing up several paces so the human needed to squint to make sure she was still there. "That's the thing dearie," she whispered. "I can't reverse the spell; it is now beyond my ability."

The human's mouth turned to chalk. Swallowing, they gasped out, "Wh-What do you mean?"

She folded her hands together, tapping each finger against the other, "You see, the spell will only come off when you wish for it to not be there."

Suddenly filled with fear, the human took a few nervous steps forward, "But I- but I don't want it anymore! I never wanted it!"

With an amused, knowing chuckle, the witch questioned, "Then why is the spell still working?"

(**)

**sorry its uber late. We're going camping in a week so we went grocery shopping today . and we were in walmart for like 3 hours. Soooooooooo that why its late xDDD sorry!**


	14. Chapter 14: Living the Storm

**Chapter 14**

Red fell asleep with her head resting on Wolf's backpack while he laid on his side, arm slung lazily over her waist. He felt calmed by the sound of her breathing, the tranquility of her form as it rested. Her soft brown locks fell over her shoulder, resting over her neck. If he were a wolf or any other mindless animal he would have rested his long head there, a perfect place to get comfortable.

But he was human. That would only be awkward.

With his thin hands, Wolf played with her soft hair, breathing in her soft, beautiful scent. When she sighed, he tensed, fearing her awake.

Night didn't last forever; it ended, as all things do. Wolf blinked weary eyes on the distant horizon, barely distinguishable through the thick trees with their stretching branches. He scented the air, reaching to add more fire for the wood.

The smell of smoke is what brought Red back from her dreamworld. She blinked awake, sitting up, examining her surroundings. The girl caught sight of Wolf, standing away from the fire, arms crossed over his chest.

Wolf knew the exact moment she awoke. He heard her catch her breath, her breathing no longer calm and relaxed, but tense and ready for the day.

He turned, just in time to see her stand to her feet. The brunette yawned, stretching out her arms, "Sorry I fell asleep on you Wolf. Anything up?"

"No intruders all night, no sign of a witch. They must be keeping a close eye for any signs of disturbance." The human rubbed his eyes with tired hands, yawning to himself.

Red stood alongside him, staring into the awakening forest. The dark emeralds shimmered as a wind whispered through the trees' leaves, murmuring sweet words to the animals.

"It's beautiful in the morning," she murmured.

"Yup," Wolf said, eyes glancing to her, breaking whatever moment the pair might or could have had. Red shifted her own eyes to him right as his mind echoed, _"Not as beautiful as she is_."

With this thought, he walked back to the fire, adding some kindling and a log to keep it going. He relaxed on his side, "You mind if I take a quick snooze?"

"Go ahead," she reassured him, "I'll make sure no witch comes here."

(**)

It seemed an eternity for Jack, Twitchy and Granny to show up from the town. Jack came accompanied with a few dogs, something Wolf wasn't very pleased with. "Great," he muttered, "more mouths to feed."

"Now, Wolfie," Granny started.

"I'm just saying we're in a bad enough shape as it is. How are we going to take three dogs with us when we can all barely fit on those two bikes we have?"

"They can ride in the side-along I brought with me," Jack offered as a group of men came up, lugging the side-along with them."

Wolf glared, "Fine then, slow us down. But that thing isn't going on my bike."

Red rolled her eyes, "Chill, Wolf. You don't have to attach the side-along to your bike. Can we put it on yours, Granny?"

"Dear it makes no difference to me," the old lady said with a sly smile. "No extra weight will slow down this old girl."

Red smiled, "Okay, should we head out now?"

Wolf grumbled, turning to his bike, "I suppose we should."

"Sure you feel like you can drive, Wolf?" Jack sneered at him, "Or should you ride with the other dogs?"

"Hey, brat? See that hole you put pie in? Shut it," Wolf growled over his shoulder, zipping up his blue hoodie as he walked past the bikes. He turned his head to call loudly, "Or we could always leave you here with the other babies."

Jack glared, jumping on the back of the other cycle.

Red rubbed her eyes tiredly before mounting on to the bike, hands gripping the handles. She sighed out through her nostrils as Jack approached, getting on after her.

No words were exchanged.

_Boys_.

(**)

Wolf snarled from where he crouched on the ground, irritated with this drizzling rain that fell upon their heads. He shook his head in a dog-like way, dark hair flapping in the roaring wind. Red sat on her bike several feet away with the others, shivering. "Smell anything Wolf?"

"Nothing, not a single thing!" he called back, growling to himself. Stupid human body couldn't even _smell _right. "Anything Twitchy?"

"Nobuttherain'sgonnawashitallawayboss! Whaddyathinkweshoulddo?" he asked over the pouring rain.

Wolf looked over his shoulder, glaring as he caught sight of Jack enfolding his arms around Red's trembling form.

He growled, standing up, "We better find some shelter or we'll just die of sickness! Twitch and I will go find some shelter!"

"Hurry on then!" Granny called.

Wolf took off from his pack of friends, eyes adjusting to the pouring rain as he nimbly jumped over logs, ducked under branches to locate a place to stay. He continued running up the hill, stopping when he heard his associate call his name. "Wolf! WolfoverhereIthinkIfoundacave!"

The canine squinted through the rain, running back to his friend's beck and call, bare feet slipping on the wet earth. At long last his legs gave out so he collapsed on the ground, sliding a few feet before he jumped back up, skidding down the hillside where he found Twitchy crouching in an old cave.

"Is it abandoned?" Wolf asked. He stepped inside, shaking his body to rid of the water.

His efforts stood fruitless.

Irritated, Wolf stalked past Twitchy, who's fur was already beginning to dry quite quickly while Wolf's clothes dripped, the water plopping on the hard cave floor.

Both scented the cave, making sure it _was _abandoned before Wolf volunteered to go back to the others. "I'll be back in a flash, okay Twitch?"

"YeahnoproblemWolfI'llstayhere."

The former-canine jumped back into the cold.

(**)

Red, Jack and Granny huddled together, trying desperately to conserve their body heat in the pouring rain. Jack kept his arms around Red, hugging her close to him.

The girl didn't even care as she scanned the forest, searching for any sign of the turned wolf.

He appeared a few minutes later, drenched, somehow even more wet than they were, eyes wide as he looked over their freezing forms. "Come on!" he called. His slick hand grabbed Red's, pulling her away from Jack's grasp, jumping into the forest with the others closely following.

Wolf led them to the cave. The trio sighed in relief. The dogs came panting in, shaking out their fur. Wolf watched them jealously before stripping his hoodie and shirt off, wishing he could dry himself just as fast.

"Good job Wolfie," Granny said as she pulled out her flashlight, searching the contents of the cave for something to burn.

"It was really Twitchy who found it," Wolf explained. The hyper active squirrel was already fast asleep at a corner of the cave, tail not even moving, showing how exhausted he was.

Red peered into the storm, jumping when a flash of lighting flickered, enlightening the cave for a brief moment. She looked over to Jack as he stood next to her, wrapping an arm around her, a hope to comfort her. "It's okay; we won't get hurt in here."

She resisted the temptation to roll her eyes, push him away and give him a good punch or slap across his face. She wasn't worried about the storm!

Clearing her throat, she stepped away from him, much to the pleasure of Wolf, who watched nearby. A smirk grew on his face. He brushed past the two of them, stepping into the rain. Red's eyebrows lifted up her head as she called out, "Wolf? What are you doing?"

He turned, "Going to look for some dry wood; there's not much here."

Red blushed when she saw him without his shirt, bare chest open, water dripping down his smooth skin. "But won't you get sick?"

He laughed, long, thick hair plastered to his face and neck. "Ha! I never get sick."

With that, he jumped into the forest.

When he was gone, Red placed her hand on her face, surprised and annoyed at the rising blush that crept up her cheeks, giving away her innermost thoughts.

"Come back over here, kids. Wolf will be back soon and it's important we stay warm and dry," Granny beckoned them over, pulling out a blanket from her backpack, handing it to them as she dug for another one.

"Want to share?" Jack asked as he received the blanket.

"No I'm fine," Red declined.

He shrugged, "Your funeral."

Red caught a glimpse from Granny, who gave her a look. Red shrugged at her subtly before enfolding her arms close to her chest. Jack gave her an almost annoyed look before shifting his eyes back to the outside as the weather continued to rage on. His eyes glazed over as the lightning illuminated her features, making her skin look a soft porcelain pale.

She was beautiful.

Her next words stirred him, however, making him scoff in irritation.

"I hope Wolf is okay."

(**)

The human laughed as he slid on the ground into the mud. Getting back to his feet he took off, stopping here and there to bend down, searching for dry branches or grass that could warm the others back in the cave.

As serious as the situation was, Wolf found it amusing, the position he was in. He loved the storm raging all around him, growling with its loud threats. The flashes of lightning made his heart jolt, the sound of the thunder compelling him to howl with glee.

He loved storms.

Wolf slid expertly below a tipped log, not minding the least how cold he was, how nearly every square inch of him was either scraped, bruised or bleeding.

The turned-human didn't care in the least.

Laughing as the rain pelted his smooth face, Wolf finally stopped when he found a large boulder, outcropping a stack of smallish sticks. He beamed, running over to it, crouching to make sure the materials were dry enough. "It'll work, right?" he asked himself. "It should be pretty dry; it's only got a few drops on it."

Grabbing as much as he could, Wolf took off to the cave, careful this time not to skid through any mud or land in a large puddle.

(**)

Red looked up, deflating with relief when she saw Wolf come in, holding an armful of dried grass and sticks. It wasn't much to go by, but it would be enough for now. She started to stand to speak with him when he turned back, running into the thick of the storm. "Wolf wait!" she called, running to the edge of the cave, a few sparks of rain pattering upon her.

He stopped, "Yeah?" turning to her with a confused expression.

"Where are you going?" she shivered when a gust of wind blew into the cave. Squinting her eyes against the storm, Red watched as Wolf raised a hand, cupping it over his mouth to yell back.

"I'm going to get more firewood! Stay there!"

For a moment, Red contemplated going after him, but stepped obediently back in the cave when she felt the heat of the small fire reaching its fingers to her. Her spirit longed to chase after Wolf, to help him search for wood. After all, nobody knew the forest better than they did. Obviously he would be able to find it better, seeing as he actually lived _in _the forest with those wolves, but Red also had her days of wandering as a girl.

Red's mind drifted to Wolf's situation, being in the form he currently ran in. What would it be like to one moment be a wolf, then a human? Were there psychological changes as well as physical? What if they never found a way to turn him back?

Red sat next to her companions, wrapping her arms back around her damp knees, still wet from the outside rain. She sighed, staring at the ceiling, wondering what it would be like to be a wolf. Running freely through the trees, not a care in the world. To hunt in a pack, always be surrounded by the warmth of your family. It sounded great.

The girl hesitated.

She could always ask for the witch to turn her once Wolf was back to normal. Would she do that? After all, she did-

Red's mind train stopped when Jack wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. He gave her an encouraging smile before leaning close to the fire, placing his hands close to the flickering flames. Red watched him with a smirk growing on her face before wrapping the blanket close around her frame.

Her mind faintly wondering what thought train she just jumped off, Red fell into a peaceful sleep.

(**)

Wolf shook his head, flapping water from his hair as he entered the cave, carrying another, heavier load of fire food. He blinked his eyes, adjusting them to the darkness as he came forward, placing them down next to the tiny flames.

Granny looked up at his approach. "Hey Wolfie. Brought back more fire food?"

"Yeah."

"It getting any better out there?"

"Honestly? It's getting worse." Wolf flexed his shoulder, satisfied when he heard the joints popping. Granny tossed him a towel, muttering at him.

"And for pete's sake, get a shirt on. You'll catch your death."

He smiled at her, pleased with the conversation of the storm. "It feels great though doesn't it?"

She looked to him with 'yeah right' eyes before leaning back against the cave wall, dedicated to sentry duty tonight. "Well, get some sleep Wolfie."

"Sure. Whatever you say, G," Wolf complied as he pulled the shirt over his head, zipping the hoodie up as he looked for the others.

Wolf stopped when he laid eyes on Red and Jack.

Red, now asleep, lay on the ground close to the fire, not making a sound. Jack slept behind her with his arms around her, nose nuzzling her neck.

Rage, hot, boiling like fire rose in Wolf's throat. He barely heard Granny's warning, "Dog, don't do anything stupid," as he snapped his hand forward, grabbing Jack, forcing him awake as he dragged the blondie out into the downpour.

"Dude what the-" Jack gasped in pain as his opposer crushed him to the wall. The larger hands pinned Jack's shoulder back so he couldn't move from his spot. He was met with the hard, vengeful glare of Wolf.

The turned-wolf snarled, "What do you think you're trying to pull?"

"Pull what?" Jack said innocently.

"You know what!" Wolf roared, pressing him harder to the wall. "I would have thought Red beating you would give you a reason to stay away from her! If she says no, she means it!"

Jack became offensive now, shoving Wolf in the chest. "What _I'm _trying to pull? What about _you_? Taking your shirt off in front of her, being all 'brave' by going into the storm when any of us could have done that?"

"I only went into the storm so we wouldn't die of hypothermia!" Wolf snapped.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Oh sure. You know, you can tell that to yourself Wolf, but there's no way the rest of us are going to believe it."

Wolf's defensive stance deflated slightly before he took control of himself. "What are you talking about, brat?"

For a few moments, the only sound to be heard were the loud pounds of rain, the roars of thunder and the two panting for breath. Jack gave out, eyes bugging out.

"Wait. Seriously?"

Wolf glared. "What?"

"You, you really don't know?"

"Don't know _what_?" he asked, shifting his position.

A smile grew up Jack's face, breaking into a grin, which promptly turned into laughter. He threw back his head. That added in with the hard drizzle, Wolf could have described him as evil.

Jack keeled over, clutching his stomach as he gasped, "You don't even _know_? How- how _rich _is that?"

Irritated by the boy's laughter, Wolf stalked up, eyebrows glaring. "Don't know _what_?"

Jack straightened himself, wiping what would either be a tear or a raindrop from his eye. "Oh, you don't know."

Wolf's upper lip curled. "Spill it blondie."

He rolled his eyes now, regaining composure of himself as he said snidely, "Well, it doesn't matter, seeing as you don't _know_. You only need to know this, Wolf." Jack leaned forward, staring the former wolf straight in the eyes, which made Wolf's spine prickle at the gall of this human.

_Never_ look a wolf right in the eyes, no matter what form he's in.

"Red is _mine_. There's nothing you can do to stop that. We're perfect for each other. You need to face that, there's nothing that _won't_ keep us together, especially a _dog _like you." He spat at Wolf's bare feet.

The kid turned, walking back to the cave.

He didn't make it.

With a wild snarl, Wolf launched himself forward, tackling the boy into the mud. Instantly thrown into the fray, Jack fought back, punching, kicking, scratching. Wolf snarled violently at him, a viscous sound coming from his throat with every breath he took. The moisture in the air only made his growls that more louder and menacing.

Jack's legs kicked at Wolf, his weaker hand hitting the beast's jaw. He could hardly get any punches in though. Wolf, even in human form, stood stronger and bigger than the prince, who grew up with a soft life.

The fight only went on for a few seconds before hands began scrabbling at the two, pulling them apart. It took a strong pair of arms to heave Wolf from Jack. A voice Wolf didn't take notice of called to him, "Wolf! Wolf stop! Stop it!"

Granny helped lift the wounded Jack to his feet. Wolf felt pleasure rise in his chest when he saw the busted lip, the bruised skin and black eye beginning to blossom on Jack's face.

Overcome by violence, he snarled, breaking free of the arms' grasp, whipping around and slashing his claws across the human's face, the one who dared try to hold him back.

Then froze.

Red glared at him, four streaks of blood beginning to form on her cheek, dripping, flowing with the fall of the rain. Tears of betrayal glimmered in her eyes as she sternly frowned. Wolf cringed under her gaze, wanting to curl into a ball and never come out.

An apology came to Wolf's tongue, then died at his lips. Any apology would be useless now, especially after how far this fight went.

Oh the stupidity of him.

Her words stunned him, shamed him, made his pointed ears fold back as far as they could against his head. "Wolf, I can't believe you," she growled out, making sure he heard every word.

Wolf looked away from her, giving her complete authority as she went on, "I didn't know I was the partner of a five year old! I thought you were mature enough to handle Jack like an _adult _would."

The human flinched as she whispered out, her soft voice louder than the closest boom of thunder. "I can't bring to words how disappointed I am in you."

A crack of lightning sounded behind her. Wolf flinched, continuing to look away. He saw from the top of his eyes as she went over to Jack. No pity showed in her eyes as she grabbed his chin with one hand. "Now you listen to me Jack. Just because you got beat up I am _not _letting you off the hook." She stared right in his eyes, hard blue orbs filled with authority. She growled out, "I belong to _no one_. I am my own person and I intend for it to be that way for a long, _long _time. So I suggest you find some other girl to fall on you every time a spider crawls in front of her."

She exchanged glares to the both of them before addressing the pair, "If you can't settle your differences, I'll call Nick and tell him that you can't cooperate together, then we'll going leave you here tomorrow for the team to come pick you up." Both flinched. "_But_," she emphasized, "if you decide that you can set aside your differences to work together, we can go on working together like the nice, happy family that we are. Mark my words though if you guys slip up like this _again_, if you so much as _look _at each other wrong I will dump both of you where I stand or I'm not Red Riding Hood. Got it? Do we understand each other?"

Shamefully, both nodded.

Red whipped around, heading back into the cave. However she stopped, the wind whipping her hood off, flying, playing with her hair. Her shoulders lifted, then fell in another sigh. Wolf saw her fists clench. With an irritated huff she pivoted towards Jack, glaring, speaking with strong clarity, "Oh, by the way Jack, it wasn't Wolf's deepest desire to turn into a human."

Wolf's eyes widened. Taking in another breath, Red spoke out, "It was mine."

**duh duh DUUUNNNNN**

**howdaya like THEM apples! :D eat that cliffhanger! EAT IT! 8D**

**i'm going to a wedding for our youth pastor today soooooooo I thought I wouldn't be able to upload but then we stopped by wendy's and I had wifi for long enough to upload. Ur welcome. xD**


	15. Chapter 15: Living the Truth

**Chapter 15**

"_It wasn't Wolf's deepest desire to turn into a human. It was mine."_

These words echoed out, carrying to all ears available. Twitchy released a gasp of shock while Granny watched on silently. Jack looked on in disbelief, unable to process what she said. "No, but Red! I-I really-"

"I'm sorry Jack, okay?" Red turned to him. "I didn't _choose_ for this to happen, but it did. I didn't _want_ any of this to happen, but it did."

"Obviously you did, because Wolf is standing over there right now as a human!" Jack snapped, angered at this new playing field Red set up where Jack was only a pawn and Wolf the King with Red at his side playing the Queen.

Red looked angry, "Look, it doesn't matter okay? What happened happened! We can't change the past so we have to find a way to change it for the future!"

Wolf only stared, unable to speak.

Red glanced at him guiltily before turning back to Jack, "Can we please just drop it?"

He glared, "Fine!" he spat, storming away into the cave, limping. He glared back to Wolf, eyes throwing knives of hatred.

Wolf continued to stare blankly at Red. She looked to him for a moment, finally shifting away, unable to hold his eyes.

As Red started to walk back into the cave, Wolf stumbled away, taking off into the forest.

(**)

He tripped over things a pup would, landed in a huge puddle of water, but still he kept going, not caring that he was wetter and colder than he'd been since he got out here in this storm. His breathing came out in gasps as he ran, stumbling over random things in his way. He didn't care that he hit a small landslide, sending him tumbling down the hill, covering him with debris.

Red wanted him to become a human? _Red_? Of all people why _her_? Why would she want _him _to become a human? She knew how much he hated it!

It made no sense.

He continued to lay there, staring hopelessly up to the sky. The rain pattered against his skin, dulling him to the cold. He didn't care about anything right now; his mind was too busy, a flurry of activity to seek the reasoning behind Red's deepest wish.

A sigh escaped him. Closing his eyes, Wolf allowed himself to sleep in the falling rain.

Until a thought grabbed him, making him shoot up from where he lay.

Was Red in love with him?

. . . Nah.

(**)

Red waited inside the cave for Wolf to come back. She sat with her arms around her legs, breathing out shakily, nervously awaiting his arrival. Would he be disappointed in her? Angry? Upset? Would he even be able to _look _at her?

Doubtful.

She could imagine the expression on her face when she looked up to see him standing over her. Her eyes widened, staring at him in near confusion as he knelt before her. Red prepared to come up with a list of excuses to defend herself when she stopped, catching the cold gleam in his eyes.

He reached his hand forward, holding the side of her face he scratched. She stared up to him with widened eyes, blinking, trying not to make a response when he brushed his thumb along the claw marks.

With unexpected movement, Wolf entrapped her in a hug. Red didn't take any time to wonder his motive, only leaned more into him, eyes closed as his arms held her. His deep voice spoke, "I don't know why you would want me to be in this form, and I can tell you like it as much as I do. It's enough for me to put my trust in you."

Red's heart melted. She pressed her face into Wolf's neck, sighing softly as his hands held her back firmly. "I owe you that much," he whispered to her. "I owe you everything."

She lifted her head, looking to him, "What do you mean?"

Guilt flashed in Wolf's eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, shame coloring his features, "I-"

"Hey look the sun's coming out!" Granny called, walking to the end of the cave. She smiled at the couple, who hastily split up from each other, neither looking to the other. Red glanced at Wolf, giving him a small smile.

He didn't return it, features dark from the past.

"When do you think we can leave?" she questioned openly.

"We're pretty much stuck. The rain washed away any scent the witch would have left behind," Wolf said quietly. "We'll have to think of something else, find a new lead."

Red nodded, "Jack," she called, "Do you remember anything about the area where the witch kept you and your sister?"

Jack sat up, rubbing his head, his face still blackened by the bruises Wolf gave him. "Not much. It was dark out when we escaped and I couldn't see much." The boy furrowed his eyebrows. "There was a river though. I remember accidentally falling off a drop into it. She couldn't find me after that."

Granny's eyes shot open. She stared at him, "The Wishing River!"

"Wishing River?" Red asked, raising her eyebrows.

"If you come across it by accident or with pure intentions and swim in it or drink from it, the river will grant your most desirable wish."

Red and Wolf exchanged a look, both thinking the same thing. _Could that turn him back into a wolf_?

Granny went on, "At the time Jack wanted to find help and get away undetected. The river made sure of that. He found help didn't he?"

Red blinked in shock, wondering at the amazement of it all. "How did the river become that way?"

"The river began thousands of years ago when a league of fairy godmothers decided to create a river that would grant pure wishes. Back then there weren't a lot of godmothers to go around, so they enchanted the river for people who really needed help," Granny informed.

"Some river," Wolf said, blinking.

Red addressed her grandmother, "Granny, do you know the way there?"

"Of course I do," she said proudly. "We'll leave right now. You kids ready?"

They all nodded, getting onto the bikes. Jack's dogs leaped into their side-along car, shaking out their fur to dry it. Twitchy jumped in, happily being smothered with kisses and whines.

"I'll drive," Red offered, eyes bright with their new adventure.

Wolf nodded, allowing her to get on first. Granny asked Jack, "Were there any falls where you jumped?"

"I landed right in front of one," he answered back.

Granny smiled, "Perfect. I know exactly where we're going. Follow me Red!"

With a wild scream of excitement, the team drove to Wishing Falls.

**(**)**

**you shall all be pleased to know that I finished this story, like, I finished writing it. Dont worry you still have like 10 chapters after this xD**


	16. Chapter 16: Realizing the Truth

**Chapter 16 **

Soon the lush forest and the ripe vegetation disappeared to be replaced by miles and miles of tall, dead trees. Bare earth lay exposed to the world, baking beneath the boiling sun. Wolf looked over Red's small frame to the horizon, seeing only more dead skeleton trees.

"How long does this go?" Red muttered. "And if there's supposed to be some big, perfect river, why is there like _nothing _here?"

Wolf narrowed his eyes, stretching his senses as much as they could. "All the animals must have felt something better up ahead, so they all left. If you take away all the animals, the ecosystem can die. Without animals to transfer seedlings during spring, its harder for things to grow. It looks like the insects left too."

Red nodded, speeding up so she went closer to her Granny. Jack glanced at her from where he sat, winking at her.

Red glared, speeding ahead past Granny. While she did, Wolf made a taunting wink back at him, earning a flush of rage from the blonde teen.

"Brat," Wolf muttered before moving forward, adjusting himself to what lay ahead.

Soon more greenery gave way. Ferns and grasses grew tall; trees clumped more thickly together. Red slowed to a stop, waiting for Granny to catch up. "We can't move through the trees now, they're too tight. We'll have to walk from here."

Jack's eyes widened, his mouth dropping open as the others got off. Wolf took Red's backpack along with his own, both shoulders claiming one to carry. He didn't pay any attention to him as Jack protested, "We can't go without the bikes! What if we have to walk _miles_?"

Red shrugged, "Then we walk miles."

"We can still take the bikes! Look at how much room there is!"

Red gave him a look. "You want to commit suicide, fine. But we're going to go find your sister. Ready Granny?"

"Ready Red." Granny strapped her own backpack across her chest.

Red finished up propping the bike against the tree. Reaching out her hand, Wolf handed the hooded girl her backpack. "We can call Nicky if you want Jack. We're more than capable of taking care of this ourselves."

His eyes hardened, "No, no I want to come with. I just want to take the bikes though!"

"Well we can't have everything we want kid, get used to it," Wolf snapped impatiently, eyes flaring. "We're wasting daylight talking about this. Let's just get moving."

"!" Twitchy said quickly, itching to get on the road.

Red gave Jack a look, "Your say, Jack. Are you coming or staying?"

"I said I'm coming with okay?" he snapped at her, stalking into the forest. Granny went in pursuit with Twitchy darting ahead. Wolf went next, nudging Red with his shoulder, making a silly face before following their partners.

Red smirked, running after him.

(**)

"So how did you guys all meet?" Jack asked.

Granny led the way with the kids walking behind, Wolf taking the tail. Twitchy just ran everywhere, checking everything out.

"Like, I know Granny is Red's grandmother, but I don't know how the rest of you all met," Jack explained, looking to all of them, eager for an explanation, "Did you all just meet at the agency or something?"

Wolf and Red exchanged an amused glance, laughing. "Well, the HEA played a part," Red decided to answer.

"It's kind of a funny story, really," Wolf added.

"To sum it up, Wolf thought I was smuggling goodie recipes to my granny while I thought he was the Goody Bandit. Did you hear about that case?" Jack shook his head. Red waved it off, "Anyway, he went into my granny's house and dressed up as her to catch me in the act. He didn't do very well but then Granny jumped out of a closet, totally tied up and there was this man with an ax-"

Jack stared.

The trio laughed at his expression, Granny chuckling to herself as she listened into their story. Red explained in better detail the events after that, of catching Boingo (who was really evil) and teaming up with Nicky to be recruited in the HEA.

"That's pretty cool," Jack said. "And Red you took Boingo all on your own?"

She looked a little embarrassed, "Well, at first I did but everyone else came and helped. If it weren't for Wolf, Granny, Twitchy and Kirk's help I probably would have died that night."

Wolf flinched.

"Quite an adventure huh?" Red addressed Wolf, who smiled back.

"Yeah, really."

Jack didn't catch the fake smile, or the way Wolf looked away, his curved ears pointing back.

However, a girl with a red hood _did _notice.

(**)

_I would have been guilty of another death, _Wolf thought that night.

After hours of walking and hours of listening to Jack's complaining, the team found a place to spend the night until they headed out the next morning. Granny and Jack went to bed, leaving the trio up. Around midnight, Red stood back to her feet, "I think I'll hit the hay Wolf. See you in the morning. Night Twitchy."

"NightRed."

Wolf didn't answer, staring bleakly into the fire. After Red went into her tent, both mammals waited for the sound of their slow breathing until they spoke. Twitchy looked to Wolf, who's expression twisted to calm seriousness to soul-wrenching pain.

Speaking softly, Twitchy spoke, "Wolf?"

It wasn't often Twitchy would use his name. Glancing to him, Wolf looked to his friend with dead eyes. Twitchy easily jumped over to him, tail twitching. Reaching a paw forward, the squirrel rested it on Wolf's knee. "Haveyoutoldheryet?" speaking with more deliberate slowness.

Wolf's hands covered his face. He hunched over, shoulders trembling as he shook his head, not looking to Twitchy.

Twitchy patted his arm, "Whendoyouthinkyou'lltellher?"

"I don't know if I ever could," Wolf answered back softly, eyes misting over as he brought his hands back down. "How can I tell her that its my fault, that _everything_ is my fault?"

Twitchy's small ears folded back against his head. His tail flicked against Wolf's back. "You know," he said slowly, making sure his words were cautiously spoken, "the longer you don't tell her, the harder it will be for the time to come. And the sooner you tell her, the sooner you can get it over with."

Wolf's eyes moistened, a few sparkling tears beginning to drip down. He stared back into the flames, heart pounding. "But Twitch, what do I do if, if she hates me?"

Twitchy looked into the fires as well, copying Wolf's motions. "If she does, then you have to learn to move on."

"But Twitch I, I don't know if I could."

Sparking with interest, he looked to Wolf, "WhatdoyoumeanWolf?"

"I mean," Wolf's mouth hung open slightly, eyes growing wide. "I-I think I love her."

Twitchy smiled, answering easily, "All the more reason for you to tell her."

Wolf nodded stiffly, eyes moving back to the flames, rolling Twtichy's advice over and over in his mind.

Holding back a high giggle, Twitchy allowed himself to dance in victory on the inside. He couldn't help but think, _Finally!_

(**)

**Been waiting for that for a while haven't you? xDD one of them FINALLY realizes their feelings lol xDD**


	17. Chapter 17: Please

**Chapter 17**

Red blinked her eyes open, rolling over, groaning in her sleeping bag as she looked into the eyes of Wolf. They danced in the upcoming light, fangs showing as he spoke, "Red, come on. Get up," he whispered.

"What? What is it?" she asked, sitting up, yawning. "Is something wrong?"

Wolf took a brief moment to look over her. After all, it wasn't every day you saw her without her hood on.

Answering, he shook his head. "No, well, not really. I just," he pressed his lips together, "I wanted to talk to you."

Hearing the serious note in his voice, Red furrowed her brows for a moment before nodding. "Okay. Give me a second."

More than happy to oblige, Wolf darted from the tent, heart pounding much too loud.

Red changed out of her pajama bottoms into her clothes, strapping her hood over her head. She jumped through the tent flap, greeted by the warm smell of dawn approaching.

Wolf faced her in his usual blue hoodie, the hood drawn up over his own head, giving him an innocent look. Red laughed to herself. He blinked. "What? There's not something on my face is there?"

She chuckled quietly, bumping him with her shoulder, "It's nothing."

He didn't press the matter, leading her through the forest, "Follow me," he whispered, nimbly jumping through the thickly twined trees. He expertly grabbed branches, leaping over wet ferns and dodging rocks. Red kept up with him fine, a little excited by this morning adventure.

At last Wolf stopped. Red came up to him, calm as ever. She couldn't see his face, being blocked by the hood and some strands of hair in the way.

"Wolf?" she murmured, stepping a little closer. "Is everything okay?"

He sighed, giving a quick flick of his head so the hood fell back to his shoulders. He took a moment to breathe in the fresh morning air. It revived him for a moment, giving him the energy to speak. "I-I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" she asked gently, placing a hand on his arm.

For a moment, fear scratched over his features. He cleared his throat quietly, licking his lips. With a tremulous voice, he murmured out, "It's my fault."

Red blinked, "What's your fault?"

Wolf clenched his fists. He grit his teeth together, the tips of his fangs pinpricking his lower lip. He breathed out, "Your parents."

The girl stared. "Yeah. So? What about them?" What would her parents have to do with anything?

"It's my fault," he repeated slowly, as if she didn't understand, because to be honest, she didn't.

Red furrowed her eyebrows down. "Wait. What are you talking about?" Her hand slid from Wolf's arm, confusion beginning to clot her mind.

As if frustrated with the truth, Wolf gained the courage to look her right in the eyes. "I'm the reason your parents are dead."

Her eyebrows took the rollercoaster ride up her forehead, "Wolf you weren't even _there_. How would you have done something that made them die?"

He grabbed her shoulders, as if trying to make her understand by this movement alone. Shocked, Red stared in confusion. Wolf spoke out roughly, "Red, you don't understand. Remember that wolf that jumped out in front of the car, chasing the deer?"

Realization dawned on Red's face. The shock contorted into an instant fury. "You're sick, Wolf. Sick. Why would you even say that?" She brushed away from him, stalking back towards the forest. "I opened up to you about my past and you're just going to shove it in my face? Wow. I thought you were better than that!"

Wolf stared at her in shock, not expecting this reaction at all. She turned away. As she did, Wolf had a sudden fear he would lose her forever. She needed to know. She needed to understand that it _was _his fault. But how could he-

"Red, wait. Come back," he called.

"No way. I'm going back to camp."

Wolf swallowed, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Red," he called, voice a whimper. "Please."

"Good _bye_, Wolf." She didn't look back.

Leaning back his head, holding back his instinct to howl in grief, he spoke in a near whisper, "_Anne_. Please listen to me."

Red stopped. The muscles in her arms tightened, aching as she spoke with deliberate slowness. "What did you say?" she whispered.

"Anne, _please_."

Carefully, Red turned back to him, tears forming in her eyes, "How do you know that name?" She tried to make her voice hard with authority, but it came out a weak murmur. "I haven't been called that since, since-"

"Since after your parents died? Since you asked your granny to stop calling you that?"

Red felt her throat clamp up as she took a step back. "How would you know-"

"A week after your parents died, I went to the grave site to _beg _for forgiveness from them. You and your granny were there. That's when you asked her to stop calling you Anne." Wolf stepped forward, bare feet sliding over the earth as he continued, "It's when you began to wear your hood all the time, because your mother made it for you, right?"

Wolf met teary eyes to Red's, whispering out, "I know because I was _there, _Red. I saw everything. Ever since that day with the crash I've never been able to shake the guilt. I-" he swallowed, choking on his words, "I'd do anything for you, anything to repay what your parents did for me. I was so, so stupid." He placed his hands over his face, "I regret every second since I've lived. They had lives to live, a kid to raise and I took that away from them all because I wanted to impress some she- wolf. I'm not even supposed to be _alive_."

He could have gone on for hours, trying to explain himself to her, confess on how much he owed her parents. He could tell her of when he swore to do everything to protect her after they joined the HEA, and how fast it took him to figure out she could hold her own.

"Red, I know I can say sorry, but sorry just isn't enough. Nothing will ever be enough." She stared at him in shock as he got to his hands and knees in front of her, staring intently at the ground away from her eyes. "But on my knees I _beg_ for your forgiveness. _Please_." His trembling hands grabbed the bottom her pants, fist curling. "I know I can't pay my debt, not through all the pain you've been through, but I'll do anything."

Trembling at this revelation, Red sat down where a stump conveniently sat. She looked mechanically to Wolf, who finally lifted his teary eyed gaze to stare at her, eyes pleading, begging for closure.

"Thi-This is so much to take in," she whispered.

His eyebrows scrunched together as he moved his head down to touch it to her knee. "I understand," he whispered.

Without realizing it, Red moved her hands forward, her fingers smoothing through his slick hair. His shoulders deflated down at her touch, his hand grabbing her calf as if trying to stabilize himself. He waited, trembling in fear of her answer, wondering how he would be received.

Wolf stiffened, breath softly catching as her hands held his face. Bending down, Red pressed her lips to his head, kissing his hair.

Tears began to flow down his face as she whispered out two words, "_Thank you_."

Wolf began to shake as he cried on Red's knees, crystal tears trailing from his eyes. Red tilted Wolf's head, kissing his temple with feather soft lips. "I'm glad you told me this Wolf. I feel like I can move on now, move forward from their death. They can be at peace."

She brushed his bangs behind his ears, speaking gently to him, "Wolf, I forgive you."

Lifting his head, Wolf looked in her large, gentle eyes. She groomed her fingers through his bangs again, looking lovingly to him. "You're not mad at me?" he whispered.

"At a face like that?" she teased, her hand resting on his cheek. "Never."

Suddenly Wolf's eyes opened wide. He heard a voice in his mind, speaking gently to him, "You need to be the decider of your own fate, of course, but remember one thing: Love will _always_ find a way to throw someone in your life, whether you want it or not."

Wolf blushed upon this thought. Why all of a sudden did he want to _kiss _her?

Brushing aside this notion, he laid his head on her lap.

(**)

"Where's Red and Wolf?" Jack asked as he helped Granny and Twitchy with the camp.

"Don't know, but they're around," Granny answered, not really minding to Jack's fretting.

Jack suddenly dropped his sleeping bag, eyes hardening down when he saw Red and Wolf come in through the thickness of the trees.

"Hey guys, sorry we kind of ran off without telling you. We just wanted to scout the area."

"Oh, that's fine kids," Granny said, "as long as you make dinner tonight, all is forgiven."

"Sure Granny," Red smiled, her hand held firmly in Wolf's. She grinned up to him, his hand tightening around hers, neither worrying about his claws that gently scratched her palms.

(**

**the result of me reading shojo manga before writing this xD**

**fluff and emotions spewed from my mind onto my computer, everywhere. xDDD**


	18. Chapter 18: Finding Jill

**Chapter 18 **

Jack held back his temper best he could when he saw the two partners together, hands firm in an embrace. Since the moment he saw Wolf he knew that the large canine had a crush on Red, and vice versa, even if the pair didn't know it. Wolf only turning into a human seemed to build their feelings, and Jack trying to woo Red only making it stronger. Then they go on this little morning 'scout' and come back holding hands.

Great. Just great.

Jack wanted Red. He knew that, Wolf knew that. Worse though was that _Red _knew and refused him anyway.

_What's the point of them falling for each other anyway? Wolf will turn back to his original form when this all ends. _Jack paused as he finished squishing his sleeping bag in the backpack. _I mean, he will, wont he_?

Jack looked down sadly at his backpack, mind whirring with ways to get Red to fall for him. He loved her, but how could he get her to love him? She was so beautiful, so smart, so filled with compassion and grace. He'd never met any girl like her. Why did she have to be taken by that _dog_?

"It's sick and against nature," he muttered. "How could she even be _friends _with that mutt?" he growled. Living in a human-only village, Jack grew up believing animals were animals, whether they claimed to be smarter or not. Hardly ever did a human or animal-man come to live together, so Red living in the forest with a bunch of animals felt odd.

Even _weirder _with her falling in love with Wolf, even if they wouldn't confess their feelings to each other.

Jack risked another glance at them. The pair seemed to have grown closer from this little walk they had in the morning. Red chattered on brightly with her companion as she readied the supplies, while Wolf, who would grow misty eyed as he watched, hardly heard a word she said.

Swallowing, Jack zipped up his backpack, walking up to Red, interrupting their moment. "Hey guys. So when are we going?"

"Pretty soon," Red replied. "How much farther is the river?"

"Not far at all. Only about five miles," Wolf informed, eyes distant as he focused his senses on the raging water.

Red looked to him, blinking. "You hear it from here?"

Wolf scoffed at her, laughing, "Of course. I smelled it yesterday when we got into the forest."

Jack blinked at him, "You can smell that good?"

The human looked at the blonde one strangely, "Of course."

Jack fidgeted quietly, frowning as he turned back to Red, "How long do you think it'll take for us to reach the falls?"

Red glanced at Wolf before shrugging, "Eh, about two hours."

Jack nodded, looking back to the couple as they slung their backpacks over their shoulders, adjusting the strap over their chests. Red looked back to Jack. "You ready Jack?"

He shifted, "Well, I suppose so."

"Then lets go. Come on Wolf."

He jumped loyally to her side. Jack observed in annoyance that if the mutt had a tail it would have began wagging.

Jack decided to take the back of the group, sulking quietly as he watched the two up ahead chat together brightly, smiling to reach other, giving the other gentle glances. Here and there would be a smirk, a blush, a shifted gaze.

Jack frowned. Oh. They _so _had it.

Cursing quietly, he quickened the pace so he walked close to Red. "So Red, how far are we now?"

"Not very far," she answered patiently, eyes scouring over the area before them.

"You can't hear the river?" Wolf asked, looking to him with blank wonder. How could you _not _hear that?

Jack growled out bitterly, "No, I don't hear it. We're not all transformed animals with super sensitive hearing."

"Okay okay. No need to get bitey," Wolf muttered, looking to him strangely before turning back to the forest.

After a few more minutes of walking, Red asked Jack, "So does anything look familiar?"

"No," he answered back irritably, "It was night when I got away, remember? I don't recognize anything."

"Well, we're getting close to the falls so we should be able to find where she was keeping you and Jill pretty soon. It won't be that hard-"

"Hold up."

Everyone stopped. Granny turned to look at Wolf, who had his nose lifted in the air. Jack felt his arms prickle up apprehensively as Wolf glared towards the east. "I-I think I'm getting something."

The group blinked. "Lead the way Wolfie," Granny said, handing the leadership role to the once-wolf. He instantly began to set out the way his nose led, Twitchy helping him out as he darted through the close knit trees.

Red brushed aside some low branches, ducking from them with Jack following her closely. "So, Red, after this whole mission thing is over with I probably won't see you again."

"Probably not." Where the heck was he going with this?

"So do you want to hang out sometime?" Wolf's ears pricked back at this question. He tensed for Red's answer, which came out more hesitantly.

"Well, maybe. I don't know. I'm busy a lot working for the HEA."

_Great_, Jack thought in annoyance, _more time for her to spend with Wolf_.

"Yeah, I get it. Still, they do give you days off right?"

"Not really," she answered nonchalantly. "Evil never takes a vacation."

Jack grimaced to himself, not really listening as Red laughed, "We got the call in to come help you the day after a mission to the sea."

The blonde nodded, not wanting to hear about whatever adventure she had with Wolf.

In the pit of his stomach, Jack couldn't help but feel jealous of the pair.

"Sick. Just sick," he muttered, heaving his backpack closer to his person. He walked a little faster, trying to keep up with her.

The sound of the raging river became more apparent the closer to it they walked. Wolf began to run faster, jumping through the tall ferns into the open.

The pack caught up to him, staring in awe at the drop. The large crevice below stretched out before them, the large expanse of a river rushing past them, white capped waves roaring past. Large blows of water hit a huge rock in the center of the river, sending spray up to the small group of humans plus the squirrel.

Red felt herself perk up when the spray hit her right as Granny informed, "The water has healing powers as well. It can revive you in your weakest state.

Wolf felt hope rise in his chest at the sight of the water. Soon he could be like he used to, fur, snout and tail.

Hesitation flickered in him though when he looked over to Red. His chest tightened when he saw her. Again he felt the urge to reach over, pull her to him and kiss her, pour all these new feelings into this young woman he now could admit he loved.

His moment broke when Red felt his gaze, looking blankly into his stare. A blush crept over his face as he looked away, ears pointing back.

A little confused, Red merely moved her eyes back to the river. "Well where are the falls?"

"That way," Wolf moved his head north. He could taste Jack's scent from where they stood. The scent felt faint though, about a week old, which is how much time passed since Jack ran from the witch.

The way they went started to incline uphill as they began to hike. Wolf growled in irritation, wishing he could go on all fours; it would be so much easier that way, however sometimes you can't have everything you want.

"There it is," Red said as they go to the base of the falls. The water came down in a gushing stream of white foam, curling down, landing hard in the river below.

Wishing Falls.

"Where did you jump off, Jack?" Red asked, turning to him.

He pointed up, "From up there. I think I jumped down from there."

The rest of the team looked up to where Jack pointed, blinking at the huge hillside, as if now questioning their intelligence for wanting to scale such a huge height.

"Well let's get going," Red said. The others nodded with approval.

They began to climb up the steep incline. Luckily for them it lay littered with large boulders they could climb up.

"Careful," Wolf cautioned Red behind him as he reached a hand out to Red, who took it as he hoisted her to the next rock. She gave him an encouraging smile before going on ahead of him. Wolf helped Granny and Jack up next, letting Twitchy jump up, darting from one arm to the next as he bolted to the next rock.

It took around ten minutes for them to reach the top. Wolf's nose flared when they did, catching the stronger scent Jack left behind from his escape. He pressed his nose into the dirt, receiving an annoyed call from Jack, "Do you really need to do that? It's embarrassing."

"Do you really want me to find your sister?" Wolf retorted hotly, inhaling the ground, clawed hands scratching over the muddy ground.

"It's not like there's anyone around here Jack. Just let Wolf do his thing," Red defended her partner, coldly addressing Jack.

"Okay, okay, sorry," he muttered, sticking his hands in his pockets. "Sorry I asked."

Red rolled her eyes at him before turning back to Wolf. "What you got Wolf?"

The human stood in a higher position before carefully making his way forward to the forest. The pack followed, Red walking close as he stopped here, went forward a little more there, all the while searching for a scent of Jack.

_There, _he thought with success as he caught the scent of a female merged with Jack's. It felt rosy, sickly sweet. _This must have been where Jill got captured by the witch again. _

"I got Jill's scent." _Strange though, she doesn't smell scared, but Jack's scent obviously is. She must be really mellow compared to him._

"Really?" Jack rushed forward, looking brighter in that moment than he ever had.

"We must be getting close. How long was it until she disappeared from you?"

"I-I don't know."

_Of course_. "It doesn't matter; we'll find it either way."

Still taking the lead, Wolf guided the team through the shrubbery and tall vegetation. Wolf felt his eyes narrow as he caught the strong smell of the witch. He got close to the ground, eyes scouring through the leaves. He gestured for the others to get down as they neared the house.

Not even a house. A normal looking cabin. It looked rather old too, with logs for walls and flowery curtains lining the windows. The welcome on the mat read _Home Sweet Home _with a garden teeming with life. Butterflies fluttered around with colorful flowers in full bloom providing nectar.

_This is the home of an evil witch? _Five minds thought together blankly.

"This is it Wolf? Are you sure?" Red asked quietly.

He practically glared at her, but chose to nod firmly, "I'm positive. It _stinks _of black magic. But there's something else too." He narrowed his eyes hard, nose wrinkling, "It's the smell of anger. Pure, unimaginable fury."

Red blinked to him, "Who's do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but I don't think its the witch's."

"Well who else would it be?" Red whispered.

"Quiet kids. Someone's coming out," Granny hushed them.

They fell into silence as the door opened. Red looked over to Jack as he gasped softly, staring in awe at the young woman who stretched in the sunlight.

Long blonde hair fell in a braid to her waist, swishing around her head. The long white dress she wore gently curled in the whispering wind, a beautiful sigh exiting her lips. Her lips were plush, her curves filled out the beautiful dress she wore.

Red felt jealousy color her face. She was so beautiful. She looked like a real woman while Red still could be passed for a thirteen year old.

_I really don't see the fairness in that_, she thought bitterly to herself.

"She's really beautiful," Red admit, voice almost a groan of disappointment.

"Eh, not really my type," Wolf shrugged, risking a quick glance to Red, who didn't notice.

"Jill?" Jack whispered.

"That's your sister, Jackie?" Gran asked, looking to the blonde.

The others looked back, blinking as they processed this.

It should have been obvious. The face structure, the corn yellow hair. They even seemed to have freckles in the same place.

"Duh," Wolf said, breaking the silence.

"Jill," Jack trailed. Urged on his impulse of emotions, he jumped forward, bolting straight at the house. "Jill! Jill!"

"That idiot!" Wolf roared, instantly jumping over the bush, streaking towards Jack.

"Wolf!" Red called, standing up. A cackle sounded from the cabin. Frightened for her partner's safety, Red ran after him, crimson cloak flapping behind her.

Jill snapped her head to her brother, eyes widening. "Jack!" she gasped.

The blonde boy jumped over the rail of the porch to his sister, tears in his eyes. "Jill!" he grabbed her in a hug. "Oh Jill I thought I would never see you again!"

Jill hugged him back, "Oh brother!"

Red stopped next to Wolf, who stood staring at them, his form deflating slightly.

_I guess my instincts were wrong_, he thought quietly, still feeling unsure about this.

"Jack, Jill, we need to get you guys out of here," Red transferred to her assertive side, ocean eyes hard with determination. "The witch will notice your absence soon. Come on!"

"Oh. I don't think you're going anywhere."

Wolf threw himself in front of Red as a flash of electricity sparked in front of them, encasing the world in darkness.

**Lol are you ready for the list of excuses?**

**So the day before yesterday we almost got moved out of our house because there was a fire nearby. So I was a little stressed out there and then yesterday I was busy since I got contacts for the first time and i'm still getting used to them (and totally loving them) sooooo and now we're leaving for camp in an hour and I didn't have much time to edit this so I sorta skimmed through it so there's probably some mistakes in there xD **

**dont know if i'll have wifi while at camp so if I don't update until the 8 or the 9 of june, you'll know why**

**HAPPY FOURTH!1 :D**


	19. Chapter 19: Playing Games

**Chapter 19**

Wolf blinked his eyes open, awakening to darkness. He stood to his feet, slightly wobbly. His wolf eyes started to adjust to the darkness, he called out, "Red? Red are you there?"

No answer.

Lifting his human nose in the air, he sniffed for any smell, only catching dark dampness. "Red?" he called again, pivoting his ears to catch a sound of anything. "Red?" He called out, becoming more frantic as he searched the darkness, arms reaching out for a grip on anything.

"_Hello Wolfie_."

Instantly reacting, Wolf snarled, lips curling back. He whipped back, bending in a crouching position with his hands open like unsheathed claws.

"What do you want witch? Where's my partner?"

"Oh, you'll find her soon enough," the sweet voice purred.

Wolf tensed, eyes narrowing as he scanned the darkness. "Show yourself! I demand you show me Red!"

From out of nowhere, what looked like a pool formed before Wolf's eyes mid-air like a mirror. The small waterfall fell down, never-ending but always moving. Wolf stared at his reflection before it shifted, transforming into a dark place where a girl lay, twitching, moaning in her sleep.

"Red!" he gasped, reaching to the water-mirror.

It melted at the touch of his hands, dripping into nothingness.

"Where is she?" Wolf snarled wildly.

"As I said, you'll find her soon enough. I'd like to talk with you first. Well," she gave a chuckle, "actually my boss would like to speak with you."

Wolf blinked, suspicion growing in him as every second ticked by. "Your boss? You mean you're not the one in charge?"

"What else would it mean, mutt?"

A growl curled out of Wolf as he crouched lower where he stood, ears pointing back. "Well, let me talk to her then!"

A light beamed down, revealing a hooded figure in black. Tall, he stood close to Wolf's shoulder height. His voice spoke out, "Now, why don't you sit?"

Wolf looked behind him as a chair appeared from nowhere. He sat down suspiciously, the hooded man taking a chair next to him. Wolf felt his clawed hands curl on the table, nails making a high screech.

"So tell me, Wolf, what is your relationship with the small girl in the hood?"

The once-animal growled in warning, "If she heard you say that I'd watch your back. And it's none of your business!"

"Ah. That is answer enough." A kettle appeared with a flick of their hands, steaming with tea. He began to pour the tea magically with a wave of his hand. The human lifted the cup to his lips, sipping it carefully. "You love her. She loves you, yet you have not sorted out your feelings for each other, meaning, you haven't confessed."

Wolf's lip twitched, "Why does it matter at all?"

"Just wondering. Is that allowed?"

"Only if you want to get killed." His hand below the table curled.

"Of course, always the violent one. I suppose I cannot judge you for it, knowing what you are."

Wolf gave another deep, warning growl. "What do you want?"

"Well, I have another question I'd like to ask you, Wolf," the human asked, adding a few lumps of sugar and some cream in the tea. Moving a finger in a swirling motion, the spoon began to stir the brew. "If I may ask you, of course."

"Do I get a choice?"

"Of course," they sounded shocked, as if they were insulted by the mere thought of it.

Wolf's eyes narrowed down. He lowered his head down, deeply growling, "Fine then. If it will help me save Red, I'll answer your questions."

Unable to see past the hood, Wolf could only see them smile, thin lips curling up. "Good choice. Now, why don't you answer this question: Why do you love Red?"

"What kind of question is that?" Wolf growled. He flexed his claws against the metal table.

"A question that lets you choose if it's simple or complex. Why don't you tell me?"

Wolf's tongue curled in his mouth. He didn't like the sound of this. What were they planning? He opened his mouth to fire out a hot retort when they decided to speak for him, "Is it because she's human?"

An eyebrow on Wolf's head lifted high on his forehead. "What does that have to do with anything? Yeah I love Red but it's not just because she's human."

The person leaned forward, face still hidden from the hood. "Is it because she's beautiful?"

"She is beautiful, but that isn't the only reason. Why does this even matter?" Wolf slammed his fist on the table.

"Because," the voice suddenly changed, shifting to a higher, more tranquil sound, like a stream gurgling over rocks. With small, pale hands, the figure lifted the hood from their head. Wolf struggled back, but he found that his feet were bound magically to the floor. He looked in shock at the smiling face of his partner, "I am Red."

(**)

Jack blinked, shaking himself awake as he found himself bound to a chair, captive. He looked around his surroundings.

He sat inside the cabin. It looked homely, with potted plants around at windows, colorful rugs and comfortable couches in the living room. The entire room smelled of flowers.

"Jack."

The boy whipped his head back at the voice, looking up to the face of his sister. She stood over him, her eyes dancing dangerously.

"Jill! You're all right!" he rejoiced. "And you escaped from your ropes! Hurry, get mine and we can get out of here!"

She chuckled, "Oh, I don't think so Jackie," she trailed her finger down to his chin. "You're not going to be here very long anyway, but you might as well get comfortable so you'll be at peace when it happens."

Jack widened his eyes. "Jill, what are you talking about? When what happens?"

She fell back on the couch in front of him, crossing her legs over the other. "I _mean_, you're not going to be alive for very long."

Jack knew what was happening in the pit of his stomach, but he desperately didn't want it to be true.

"Jill, what are you talking about?" he whispered, throat dry, tongue suddenly unable to move in the right way.

She pulled a hand down through her braid, undoing it, "It is obvious, isn't it? I didn't think it would take you this long to figure it out." The beautiful blonde leaned forward, speaking out in a gentler tone, "I'm going to kill you Jack, since that stupid witch couldn't do it, I'm going to do it myself."

"Jill, why, what are you, what's going on? You're not yourself! Stop this!"

"I can't stop now Jack. I'm too far in this." She stood to her feet, walking back to the kitchen, practically tripping on her feet, grabbing the counter for stability. _Same old Jill. Can't even make it to the kitchen without being a total klutz._

"Too far in what? Why would you do this Jill?"

She grabbed out a large knife, shining, gleaming, sharpened perfectly. "Why _wouldn't _I? You were always Dad's favorite. He spent all his time with you, training you to be the next village leader, all because you were a _boy_! I was the oldest aren't _I _supposed to be the one next in line?"

"Jill you know the customs! We can't just rewrite centuries of order and rules!"

"Sure we can!" she snapped in irritation. "Everyone always loved you the most while I was dissed as the klutzy princess who couldn't even stand on her two feet!"

Jack struggled against his bonds, "Jill don't be ridiculous, everyone in the village loved you just as much as they love me! Stop this and come home!"

"No way Jack. I've been dreaming of this for far too long." She trailed her finger down the sharp end of the blade, a smirk of satisfaction curling up the side of her face when she saw the droplet of blood forming on her finger.

"How long have you been planning this?" he managed to whisper out, the reality of the situation beginning to grow on him.

"For far, far too long," she softly said, placing the knife on the kitchen table. "I hired the witch to pretend to kidnap us. She was supposed to kill you while I "escaped", and I would go home crying to Father about dear, poor Jack, who was murdered and eaten by that horrid witch. I would be crowned village leader one day and _I _would rule. Then you really _did _have to escape so I decided to fake my kidnapping. We were going to hunt you down, but I'm glad we decided to stay here for another day because who would have thought that _you _would come to _us_?" Jill smiled to him sweetly, drawing her finger down his face again before walking briskly to a door which looked like it would lead to a closet. "But we'll save the killing for later. Firstly I need to take care of a couple pests."

Jack stared after her before screaming out, "Jill! No! Jill! Come back! Jill!"

(**)

Red Riding Hood shook herself awake. Standing to her feet, she looked around, finding only darkness. "Hello?" she voiced. "Jack? Wolf? Where are you guys?"

A laugh sounded, surrounding her form all sides. Red whipped around, eyes wide as she scoured the eternal blackness. She stood in her fighting position, "Where are you? Show yourself!"

No one appeared.

"Where's Jack and Wolf?" she hollered out, demanding to know where her friends were. "And what about my Granny? And Twitchy!"

The voice laughed, her voice surrounding her from everywhere. "Unfortunately my power did not extend to where your Granny and the squirrel were. But they'll never find this place again, I've enchanted it so no one can find this place ever again."

Red bristled, "Well then what did you do with my partner and Jack?"

"Oh _please _dear, there's no need to be so worried. They're both in a safe place. Just chill out. I'm taking good care of them."

A mirror formed behind Red like a calm stream of water bubbling over glass. Red stared into it, blinking in her own reflection. She waited, not having to for long when images appeared.

Her eyes widened. It was, it was _Jill. _And she was. . .

Something in Red's heart clenched.

_No._

(**)

The table between Red and Wolf disappeared as she got close to him, one finger drawing down the side of his face with deliberate slowness. "Wolf, I-I never found a way to tell you how much I love you. I just wish here was another place more, romantic."

She mounted onto his lap, dainty fingers wrapping around his neck as she curled her legs around his waist. Her breath exhaled into his, their scents mingling.

"Red, what, what are you doing? We need to- We have to go find Jack."

"But Wolf, we're all alone, just the two of us."

Wolf shifted uncomfortably, skin prickling. "Red we really need-"

She silenced him with her lips pressing hard on his.

For a moment Wolf tensed up, then when she melted against his form, he deflated, molding into her, fingers entangling in her short brown hair. So soft, so silky. He kissed her back passionately, taking in her scent.

"Oh Wolf, Wolf." She sighed against him. She breathed into him, making his soul still.

A voice echoed from within Wolf's mind. "_Now, remember, son. When you're in a position and you can't get your head in straight, always trust your instincts. I know we're taught to be like the humans, but their instincts are much weaker than ours. If we were to completely surrender to our minds like them, then we would lose what makes us wolves. Trust your soul above your mind."_

Tears broke through his barriers. _Father_.

When Red kissed him again, her lips hard, wanting, needing, Wolf flared his nostrils, breathing in.

Roses.

With a harsh growl, he slashed his claws across her face, making her jump back, yelping in shock. "Wolf, what did you do that for?" she made wide puppy eyes to him.

"Shut up, witch! You're not Red, and you never will be!" he rubbed his mouth with his sleeve, glaring viciously at her.

She smiled, waving her hand in a sweeping motion so she changed forms. Wolf glared deeper when the face of Jill smiled at him, "Well of course not. I am not her. I'm a little disappointed that you figured it out so quickly, but I had fun," she licked her lips before running her thumb across her mouth.

"You're the plotter of this whole thing, right?" he growled.

"Of course," she smiled. "You're pretty bright for an animal."

Wolf growled, leaping at her, only going right through her as she transported behind him. Jill laughed high, her voice like the sound of screeching bats. "Oh, _please_. Don't be ridiculous. As if you could merely withhold me by physical means."

Jumping back to his feet, Wolf faced her, face twisting, "I don't care what side you're on as long as you take me to Red!" He snarled out, "The _real_ one!"

"Of course dear," she snapped her fingers, encasing Wolf in darkness once more.

In an instant, Red appeared, facing him with wide eyes. She stood several feet away, "Wolf?" she whispered. "Is that really you?"

"Depends," he drew out, "is that really you?" he walked forward cautiously as he approached.

As soon as he was near enough, Red slapped him across the face. Yelping, Wolf stumbled back, "What was that for, brat?"

A sigh escaped her, "Okay, it's you."

He gawked at her, "You couldn't have just _asked _something only I would know?"

"Actions speak louder than words," she said with a smooth dismissal of her hand. She looked around, "So have you found a way out yet?"

"No. Jill has been playing games with me."

Red frowned, her back turned to him so he couldn't see her expression, but he heard the malice in her voice. "Oh yeah, I know."

"You _know_?" he walked to her.

"Yeah. I saw everything."

Wolf blushed, "_Everything_?"

Red held her hands behind her back, rocking back on her heels, "Yeah I did see you making out with the blonde girl who will possibly lead us to our ultimate demise. Did you enjoy yourself Wolf while I was desperately searching for a way out?"

"Hey, that isn't fair!" he snapped, stalking in front of her, "She tricked me so I thought she was someone else!"

"Someone else?" Red blinked, curious. Wolf felt dread melt his heart as she asked innocently, "Who then?"

Wolf blushed deeply when he looked down to his shorter partner, his flushed face growing. "Wh-What kind of question is that? It's no one you need to worry about!" he could still freshly remember the look the fake-Red gave him as her eyes slid closed, her soft lips reaching to him, begging for him to take her.

"Oh come on Wolf! Who was it?" she demanded.

"No one of your concern!" he snapped, turning away from her, searching the dark for the way out.

"Was it Bo Peep from the agency?"

Wolf growled in annoyance, "As if. I detest blondes. Especially Bo. The brat. Do you have any idea how many meals she cost us when I lived with the pack?"

"Okay then, was it. . . Snow White?"

"Pfft. My standards aren't _that _low, Red. '_A wishing apple ?~' _Give me a break." He mimicked the princess's high voice.

"Who then?" Red asked, determined to know who.

"Red!" he groaned, turning on her to grab her shoulders. "Why does it even matter? Right now we need to focus on getting out of here, find Jack and arrest that psycho blonde chick! If I want to tell you, I'll tell you, but right now you're not being the kind of friend I would want!"

Furious, Wolf whipped away with a snarl, stalking into the black. Red felt guilt wash through her, following after him when the seconds passed. She grabbed his arm to make sure she didn't stray from him. He allowed her to, only grunting when he touched him.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Yeah, no problem," he said softly.

"It must have really irritated you."

She felt his shoulders sink down, "I thought it was real. But then I knew it wasn't really her when I smelled her."

"So there _is_ someone you like?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Wolf shrugged nonchalantly, awkwardness creeping up his face as he felt himself blush lightly.

"What's she like?" Red questioned, now honestly curious.

Wolf felt a little uncomfortable. "Well, she's perfect I guess. Everything I'm not. Smart, strong, controlled, beautiful." He touched the side of his face with gentle fingers.

Red felt an emotion stir in her gut, an emotion she couldn't name. "She sounds great."

Smirking knowingly, Wolf glanced down to her, "She is."

"So what does your girlfriend smell like?" Red thought fondly of their little fight the week before when he wouldn't tell her what she smelled like.

"She isn't really my girlfriend. I don't think she feels the same way I do about her."

Red sighed, "Ah, unrequited love. So what _does _she smell like?"

Wolf stopped, her ceasing in her steps as well. Wolf closed his eyes with silent ecstasy, breathing in, then out as he whispered, "Her scent is the smell of dew on a cool night with the full moon shining down." He sighed out again, "Dew in the moonlight."

Red couldn't help but feel some jealousy coat her heart. "Wow. Impressive. She sounds really beautiful."

"She is."

The couple held in silence as they continued walking once more, Red wondering who this mysterious girlfriend could be.

Feeling more content after they sorted out their little fight, Red bumped him with her shoulder. "Come on fluffy. Let's go kick some witch chassis."

"Fluffy? That's a new one."

(**)

**fluffy, yes, fluffy.**

**So we have wifi up at camp now, so I should be able to update rather quickly :D **

**lolz BIG CHAPTER**

**you are welcome. **

**This is like 8 pages of writing. **

**I know, you love me. **


	20. Chapter 20: Fighting For A Way Out

**Chapter 20**

**I never thought we would get here. :o amazing! thanks for keeping up with me this far! still got a little ways to go and some things to wrap up before we can end this. Big battle scene and whatnot ;p **

**~warning~ um, this chapter will be rated a higher level of T but not really M because of "graphic" scenes (wink) ;p**

"This whole place is like a maze," Red said, reaching out her hands, searching for a way out.

"You're telling me. I can hardly see anything," Wolf answered. "What kind of basement is this?"

"An enchanted one," Red responded bitterly. "I hate magic."

"Agreed," Wolf growled, pressing his palms against a wall. "Red, I found a wall!"

Red waved her hands through the darkness until he grabbed hers, pulling her to him. "If we follow this there's got to be a door somewhere."

The pair began to knock at the solid stone, searching for a sound of an outside.

"Hear anything?" Red called.

"Just solid brick," he answered back.

They continued walking for a few minutes. Red spoke up, breaking the silence, "Hey, Wolf?"

"Yeah?" Red heard him continue knocking. His knuckles must hurt by now. Were they bleeding?

"Do you think we'll ever find a way out?"

Wolf stopped knocking. Red found out he stopped walking as well when she bumped into him. She suddenly felt his hands grab her face, sending a blush shooting right up her face as he pulled her close to kiss her forehead. "I know we will," he whispered.

(**)

Jack glared venomously at his sister, who stood chatting softly with the witch. The talked with their backs to him so he wouldn't be able to hear nor see what they spoke of.

"Come on I'm going to die anyway! You might as well tell me what you're planning!" He pulled against his ropes, gritting his teeth when they burned his wrists.

Jill turned to him, eyes blank. "Why would we do that? You might be able to escape again then go running to the HEA for help again with better agents. We can't have _that _happening now can we?"

Jack frowned at her, still pulling at the tight ropes.

"Stubborn mule," he muttered. "Well what have you done with my friends?" he demanded to know.

Jill rolled her eyes, "Still worried about _them _aren't you? You don't need to worry about them. They're in the basement."

"What did you do to them?"

"Nothing. . . yet. I'll probably have to kill them, seeing as they know my plan, or at least have guessed it by now. I'll never get over how bright they are."

Jack screamed out, "If you even _think _of touching her, I'll make sure you rot in prison for the rest of your life!"

The witch and Jill stilled. Jill's eyes narrowed down as she walked forward, stepping across the floor as silent as a church mouse. "_Her_? You mean that little red hooded girl? Don't tell me you, that you actually. . ."

Her smile dropped as she processed Jack's words before she twisted a deviant smile across her face, "Well, even more reason to kill her and yourself. Can't have you two running off and producing heirs can we? Oh I adore love triangles. You know how I feel about that romance stuff. Miss Witch, I think I'll go have some fun with our captives," Jill started towards what could only be the basement door.

"Don't even bother," Jack muttered, his heart flowing through his words, "she doesn't love me."

Jill turned to her brother, sighing, "Ah, unrequited love. That's how it always goes. They love each other and she doesn't give you the light of day. How tragic."

Jack glared, looking down, feeling defeated as his emotions for her washed through him. He couldn't find an answer to her words.

Laughing giddily, Jill made her way into the basement.

(**)

"Hello children."

Instantly going back to back, Red and Wolf looked around frantically. "Jill, show yourself!" Red challenged black darkness, enclosing her fists to the ready.

Their captor laughed, "Oh, fret not children. For we're going to play a game. If you win, I'll let you find the entrance, but if you lose, you will be forced to stay here for the rest of your miserable lives."

"Always a game," Wolf muttered.

"And why should we do what you say?" Red answered back, her mind not even considering doing what Jill requested.

Jill laughed once more, her voice everywhere. "Because, dear Red Riding Hood, if you do not play, I'll make sure you never find your way out. Obviously with the combined power of the magic I learned and my witch servant, this basement is enchanted so that the ones inside it will never get out without our permission."

Wolf growled at the thought of being trapped in eternal blackness. He pressed closer to Red, feeling a little more comforted to know she was close.

"What do you think we should do Wolf?" Red asked softly, requesting the wisdom of her partner.

"It's our only chance of getting out alive, but its your choice Red. You're the leader here."

"Well when you put it like that. . ." she muttered, eyes flickering, searching for a sign of anyway out.

Red stiffened her position, "Fine!" she yelled out. "We'll play your twisted game!"

Jill laughed in amusement once more, "Perfect."

"Now tell us what to do."

The lights blared on. Both shielded their eyes so their pupils could adjust to the sudden light. Wolf was the first to lower his arm, blinking in the near blinding brightness.

The entire area was a huge room with cement walls, floors and ceiling, which hung close to their heads so Wolf could reach up and touch it.

"If you'll look over here, there's a tunnel leading to an obstacle course, which you can see beyond." Both looked over as a huge course appeared before them. The entrance were two small holes for both to go through, leading into darkness once more. "Go through there and you must both work to reach the end."

Red and Wolf stared at the holes. One was smaller than the other, the obvious way Red needed to go while the other hole was designed for Wolf.

Wolf held up his hand; Red grasped it, eyes growing with motivation as she tightened her hold on his. "I'll see you on the other side."

He nodded. Both bolted to their respectable entrances, Red sliding in, Wolf jumping in headfirst.

Jill giggled to herself from where she watched.

Let the games begin.

(**)

Red landed confidently from the slide in a small room. She faced ahead, looking over the first challenge.

She walked to the edge of a drop where a deep and long stretch of water extended before her. Ropes hung from the ceiling.

Narrowing her eyes, Red glared into the water, searching for any signs of foul play. "Okay Jill. What do I do here?"

"Swim or swing it's your choice," came an answer.

Frowning at this vague answer, Red stepped back against the wall, preparing to run forward. She crouched before taking off, making a massive jump for the first rope. She didn't really want to go for a swim right now anyway. Might as well take air travel.

Her small hands stretched forward, grabbing the rope, folding her body against it. It swung forward. Reacting, Red moved to the next rope, shifting, swinging her body to get momentum to get to the next rope.

A crack sounded, a sickly snapping. Red stopped moving, looking up to see the thick twine breaking, more than ready to plunge her into the dark waters.

Thinking quickly, Red swung on her own power, stretching out her hands, grappling at the next rope. She released a breath of relief when she held it successfully, watching as the other rope fell into the water with a loud slap.

Making sure to control her breathing, Red focused her eyes to her next target. She glared down, frowning as she began to swing her lithe body through the air, slowly getting it into a stronger swing so she could easily jump forward to the next rope.

"Okay, doing good," she whispered to herself as she continued her actions. "Only what, five more to go?"

Red quickly got to the next one, which was strangely colored a crimson red. Feeling like this couldn't be a good sign, so she worked hard to move her weakening muscles, gasping for breath.

A bit of her relaxed when she felt the stiff cool of the next rope in her hands. She hugged her legs to the rope, closing her eyes as she gasped for breath. Almost done. Just three more and she'd be done.

"I can do this," she told herself, begging for her will to hold out.

Which is when she heard the snap.

Thinking the rope was going to break again, Red looked up, starting to swing her tired muscles once more.

Her eyes widened as they fixated on the flickering orange-white flame, eating hungrily at the rope.

"Son of a cupcake!" she cursed as the rope burned out, sending her into the deep water.

Red gasped for breath before she hit the surface, instantly working to move forward. She took no time to look underneath the water for fear of scaring herself; she just started swimming.

Her arms arched perfectly as she went, legs kicking neatly. The only thing she hated was how easily her clothes dragged her down than if she were simply in a swimsuit.

Red safely made it out from the water, the clear liquid dripping down her body. She pulled down her hood, shaking out her hair as she made a ponytail, her hair a dark, shining auburn.

"I really need to get a hair cut," she confirmed as she let her hair slap down to her shoulder blades. The girl wrung out he shirt, only barely satisfied when she saw the now damp cloth rest against her skin.

Popping the joins in her shoulders, Red pulled her hood back over her head, climbing into the tunnel for her next challenge. Her voice echoed as she wondered aloud, "I wonder how Wolf's doing?"

(**)

Wolf jumped in, gasping as he faced his fourth challenge. Gosh that last one was so _hard_. He shook himself out, trying to dry from the spray of the river in that last one. Why were rocks so slippery?

The entire room lay bare. Wolf blinked, staring around the room as he breathed in, tasting the air. No scent hit the roof of his mouth. What was his challenge supposed to be?

"Okay Jill, now what?" he called to the seemingly empty air.

With a high laugh, Jill instructed, "In this challenge, you need to face your worst fear."

Wolf lifted an eyebrow, "Okay well, I'm scared of spiders."

She scoffed, "Oh, please, dear, don't make me laugh. This room can go into the very depths of your soul. It can _really _tell what your fear is. And in a moment," smoke began to swirl through the room, "it will manifest what you fear the most."

Wolf coughed softly as the haze drifted away, revealing Wolf's biggest fear.

"Red?"

She faced him, her eyebrows furrowing down into a hard glare of fury. Hair prickling, Wolf stepped back, fearing her rage. What did he do now?

"Wolf," she whispered, reaching to her side to pull out a huge sword. Why did Red have a sword? She stepped towards him, "You killed my parents. Now, I'm going to kill you."

"What?" he whispered.

With a wild battle scream, Red hurtled herself forward, swinging the sword down with the intent to slice him in half. Wolf dodged it, ducking from the flashing blade. Red faced him in anger, hardly reacting as he tried to call to her, "But Red, I thought we already talked about this!"

"Actions speak louder than words!" she retorted, screaming as she jumped for him again.

Wolf jumped away, running. He didn't get very far though when he hit an invisible wall.

"Curse that Bo Peep," he muttered.

Wolf whipped back when he heard Red give her battle cry. He ducked again, just in time for the sword to hit the invisible fence.

Going on instinct, Wolf kicked his legs forward, hitting her knees so she fell back. With a satisfied grunt he slashed the sword out of her hands, getting back to his feet to face her.

Red jumped up with a strong cry, facing him in the fighting stance.

This time Wolf took the offensive, going towards her as they began to spar, "Red you told me you forgave me for what happened! Why are you doing this?"

"Because my parents deserve justice! Do you have any idea how much I needed to go through after their deaths?" She punched him in the gut so he keeled over in pain, gasping.

"Red, stop!" he yelled to her, punching her across the face.

She stumbled back, not hesitating to return the punch to his side. Wolf grabbed her fists, yelling into her face, "I'm not going to fight you Red! Stop this!"

"Never!" she shrieked, twisting her hands from his grasp, jumping back so she hit him square in the chest.

Wolf flew back, hitting the ground with an exhausted, weary grunt. He sat up weakly as Red stalked up to him, pulling him up, preparing to knock him out. "You're going to die, and get just what you reserve."

With a weary sigh, Wolf felt him go limp as he looked into Red's eyes. She gave an evil smirk, leaning her fist back.

Moving on a whim, Wolf slashed his clawed feet down her belly, feeling satisfied when he felt flesh break. He kicked her off him, jumping on her, holding her down with one hand while twisting her arm back behind her.

Gasping for breath, Wolf whispered, "Never let your guard down until you're _sure _that _they _won't get back up."

The Red beneath him glimmered away from existence. Wolf stood to his feet, wiping his mouth of the blood seeping from his lip. A light appeared ahead, showing the way out.

He ran.

(**)

Jack lifted near dead, weary eyes. He blinked in shock, amazed that he still lived. The boy looked over himself best he could, searching for any of the damage that now didn't remain.

"What- how did it?" he murmured.

"Ah, finally awake. What was it like, being dead for ten minutes?"

Jack licked his lips, confusion still clotting his mind.

Jill smiled at him, approaching her brother to kiss both his cheeks. He spat in her face. She glared at him, wiping at it with her sleeve. "Stupid, you actually think that will upset me? Ha! I hold all the power here!" She showed him the knife again. Jack flinched back, remembering the feeling of it digging in his chest.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked softly, fear beginning to etch its way into his heart, wounding his soul.

"We're going to keep playing this game for the rest of our lives," she whispered, reaching up her arm, bringing it down with all the force she possessed.

The knife made its way down, easily sliding through Jack's chest. The boy screamed in pain, throwing up his head as he writhed against the blade.

However if a stabbed boy screams, and nobody hears it, does he even make a sound?

(**)

**you didn't expect THAT type of graphic did you? xD**

**sorry this was late. I got caught up in an art project for myself x3 i'll upload another chapter since this was supposed to be up yesterday xD**


	21. Chapter 21: Blood Lust

**Chapter 21**

~**warning~ this chapter will also be rated T+ because of graphic scenes. Meaning, if you don't understand, BLUUURRRRDDD**

Safely making it from the cylindrical room, Wolf risked a glance back through the dark tunnel, seeing Red's face in his mind before addressing his fifth challenge. Come on after the flying fire-breathing monkeys, the jumping room where he needed to leap to rocks over a white rapid river to make it out, only to be met by a furious blood-eyed Red, this had to be a piece of cake.

He rubbed his neck, searching with his hands for any signs of wounds. He couldn't smell any blood either, so he didn't think Red hurt him bad at least. How many more of these tasks would he need to do? Seriously!

Banging the door with his fist, he yelled out at her, "I could have done better than that!"

He faced the next room now, looking quietly onward. He faced a completely empty room with only the lights attached to the ceiling to offer him comfort. This had to be okay, right? For the first time he could greet a totally barren room.

Wolf stepped forward cautiously until Jill's voice spoke overhead, "Okay Wolf, here's how you play this level." The room suddenly darkened. Wolf remained still, eyes adjusting to the darkness as figures appeared. He scrunched his eyes, focusing on the running figures which came closer, stopping and forming into a neat herd.

"Deer?" he questioned.

"Yes. Deer."

"So what do you want me to do with them?"

She scoffed. "Well that's obvious; hunt them."

Wolf felt his eyes glower down at this. He clenched his fists for one brief moment before calling out, "I don't have any weapons!"

Again her laugh sounded throughout the room. "Use the tools your wolf deity gave you."

"And how am I-" Wolf cut off when he caught a glance of his hands from one corner of his eyes. His nails grew out to a longer length. He felt his fangs grow larger inside his mouth, pricking his lower lip. His ears grew upward like seedlings sprouting from the ground. His snout seemed to grow out slightly, giving him a stronger sense of smell and he could feel a strange feeling of balance come back to him.

Terrified yet thrilled at the same time, Wolf looked back to see a curling dark gray-brown tail flicking back and forth.

Exhilaration building in his throat, Wolf looked down to where his front paws would be, only to feel disappointment when he saw bare human hands staring right back at him.

"Oh well," he sighed out.

"You're not completely human, nor wolf, just as usual," Jill's voice filled him in. "Only during this challenge you've been added a little more wolf."

The transformed animal widened their eyes at this unexpected gift. Before his vision another water mirror began cascading down, showing his reflection.

If Wolf didn't know it was him he would have screamed. This creature facing him had pale human skin with a snout stretched out half as far as normal. Fangs poked out from his mouth, his somewhat human ears fuzzy and more pointed so he could swivel them back and forth. His claws felt stronger. When he spun around to see his backside he felt a little comforted to know his tail felt and appeared to be exactly the same last time he parted from it.

"Not bad," he said to himself. If not for his face he wouldn't mind this transformation. He felt the undersides of his palms and feet as well, satisfied when he rubbed along the harder, thicker skin.

"Better for running." Lifting his head back to the unknown Jill, he called, "So what do I have to do besides hunt? Are there any requirements?"

Her answer came back immediate, "Oh no, nothing specific. Just hunt the deer. Give in to your instincts a little. Consider this challenge a kind of present. Both my witch and I know you've been wanting them since she transformed you to this body."

Wolf felt a growl, much louder and macho rise up in his throat. He cracked his claws, clicking them together as he said darkly, "Oh, I have."

With a savage snarl, Wolf took off onto his four feet paws, jaws gaping for the taste of deer.

(**)

Wolf ran savagely towards them, half-snout parted in wild abandonment, relishing the taste of blood coating his mouth, going down his throat. No matter how many deer he killed, more appeared and the blood lust would rise in him once again.

Jill and the witch watched from a private room, chuckling to themselves as they studied the human make a complete fool of himself. Jill laughed softly, covering her mouth with one finger as she observed him. The witch chuckled alongside her. "You really are a sneaky one, madam. It's a horrible weakness for him to reveal this side of himself."

"Yes I very much agree," Jill gave an almost uncharacteristic chuckle to herself, eyes squinting in amusement. She looked over to the red hooded girl, who busied herself by kung fu-ing holographs of the ones she loved.

"That girl is heartless, not even hesitating to take them out, no matter what the images say to her," Jill speculated.

"Indeed," the witch said, a flicker of fear beginning to bloom in her heart. The young looking witch brushed aside some of her dark bangs, "Milady, I believe the Jack boy is done healing. You should probably go check on him now."

Jill nodded curtly, "Yes, of course. Keep an eye one them."

"What if he stops?" the witch asked, turning in her spinny chair to face her boss.

Jill laughed at the very thought, "Oh, he won't stop, not for a while at least. He's a wolf in all aspects. The blood lust is deep inside him, whether he likes it or not. Don't worry about him stopping. If he does, call for me."

"Of course, milady," the witch said, leaning back in her chair as she watched the monitors, which held a different angle to every room the two victims fell into.

Jill made her way into the living room, just in time to hear the witch call out, "Make sure you don't get blood on the floor!" before exiting their security headquarters.

The blonde girl flipped her waving hair back, letting it fall down to her hips. She sashayed towards her brother, who slumped over in his chair, dried blood coating nearly every inch of his body. Bruises blossomed his face, fresh blood seeped from his lip. He lifted worn out eyes to his sister, who smirked to herself upon seeing him. "Hello Jackie. Feeling any better?"

He spat at her feet. Jill narrowed her eyes down in disgust as she looked upon him. He glared to her venomously, licking his dried tongue across cracked lip.

"Well," she said officially, "I suppose you're ready for me to kill you," her hands deftly slid to the knife, now a gleaming, rustic brown. "Again?"

Twisting his face, Jack spat to her, "Do you worst!"

Glaring at his impudence, Jill raised the knife, curling her fingers tight around the handle as she swung it down, hard into his chest. Jack let loose a scream of pain, writhing as she twisted it through his body. Fresh blood flowed out, a crimson waterfall to the floor, coating it with an even deeper red shine.

She pulled out the blade, slicing along his stomach so his organs flowed out, spilling on the floor. Jack began gasping for breath, willing for air to reach his lungs.

With a shuddering gasp, he slumped over his seat.

Jill looked at him pathetically before snapping her fingers. At once his organs flew back into his corpse, rearranging themselves as his body began to heal itself.

Sighing with boredom, Jill meandered to the kitchen, beginning to scrub the blade with hot water and soap. She looked back over her shoulder to check the progress of her healing brother.

Soon he would breathe once more, and she would kill again.

(**)

Wolf snarled, biting into the neck of the deer, ripping out its gullet as the blood lust overcame every sense that made him who he was. Satisfaction clouded his mind as he ripped into the deer, swallowing down mouthfuls of the precious meat.

_Kill, kill, kill, _he chanted in his mind, bristling tail lashing through the air.

He released a low rumbling from deep within his chest, yellow eyes glinting with the feel of the kill. His mind stirred, hardly remembering what he was supposed to even be here for. Some girl. . .

Girl.

Wolf lifted his head, scenting the air. His ears perked.

There.

The smell of human, like dew in the moonlight.

Smiling a wolfish grin, he began chasing the direction of the girl smell.

Kill. Kill.

**You guys will like the chapter tomorrow x3 **

**gamegirl, you will be very happy with me ;p **

**look forward to it xD**


	22. Chapter 22: Expressing My Love

**Chapter 22**

Red sighed with relief as she landed into her next challenge. She'd completed five already. Now for the sixth one. How long did this go? How much time did they already waste playing Jill's game?

"Now what?" she asked into the flickering darkness.

"This is the last challenge both of you must face together," Jill's voice answered back gravely.

A light appeared at the far end of the confined room. From one end Red caught sight of an array of weapons stacked against the walls. Swords, guns, crossbows, arrows, daggers, everything needed to kill something. Red licked her lips as another light blared on farthest from her.

Under it crouched Wolf.

Something seemed different though.

He crouched on his hands and feet, eyes glazed over, as if he wasn't aware of this reality. His elfin ears were pinned back against his head. Whatever he went through it must have been horrible to make him resort to this level of craziness.

Red called to him, "Wolf!"

He snapped his head towards her, snarling as he did. His eyes focused on her, a growl curling from his throat.

Red began to walk forward when she stopped, narrowing her eyes down with suspicion.

Something definitely didn't feel right.

The way he watched her, the way he crept forward on his hands and feet frightened her. Red narrowed her eyes down when she saw blood covering his hands, coating his nails, splashed across his face.

"Wolf?" she started cautiously, stepping back.

"Your challenge, is for both of you to make it out _alive_," Jill sneered.

Wolf leaped.

Jumping to the side, Red made it with just a graze. She whipped back to him, eyes wide as he turned back to face her, stalking past as if he were still a wolf. "Wolf!" she cried. "Wolf stop! Wake up! Wake up!"

He snarled at her, growling as he circled the girl. He couldn't understand the useless things she screamed at him. Honestly, she annoyed him, the way her high voice screeched in his wolf ears. Did she not see his tail, his long snout and perfectly pointed ears? He was a wolf, and he would kill her.

He sprang at her right as she whipped around, bolting right for the wall of weapons. She grabbed one, spinning around to face him with a hard, firm glare. She held tight onto a spear, swallowing as he faced her again, his every breath a snarling growl. What was wrong with him?

"What did you do?" Red calls to wherever Jill resides.

"Oh, nothing. I did nothing. He just let himself be overcome by his weakness."

Feeling defensive, Red batted him away with a hard fling of her spear when he jumped at her once again. "Wolf has no weaknesses!"

"Obviously, he does," Jill taunts back to her.

"How do I turn him back?" Red asked the heavens, licking her lips as she faced Wolf once more, crouching in defense.

Jill giggled, "You'll have to figure it out."

Red cursed to herself as she backed away, closer to the weapons. She grabbed a Frisbee, swinging it towards him with the intent of it hitting his head. However with a roar, he jumped up, catching it in his mouth like a dog. He spat it out, slobbery plastic landing on the concrete.

"Oh, come on," she muttered.

Growling down low, Wolf crept closer, ignoring the spear she poked at him.

(**)

The girl smelled good, he needed to admit. Dew in the fresh moonlight. Her smell almost felt as his kind smelled, strong, determined, a fire in her spirit. A she-wolf warrior in the form of a human.

Wolf fidgeted from where he crouched, glaring down at her, she who faced him with a weapon. He breathed in her scent again, craving it.

However the desire for the kill grew stronger than the need to have her, to claim her as his.

He jumped at her, knocking her down with brute strength, pinning her onto the ground. She cried out, forcing the stick of her spear against him, barring him from her throat. He snarled at her, growling, snapping at her, frustrated that he could be held back by this weak human girl.

"Wolf! Wolf stop this! Come back!" she cried, begging he would cease.

With a vicious roar, he grabbed the stick in his jaws, clamping down on them so the wood shattered, splintering into halves. Red tried to back out of his grip but he kept her shoulders down. She wriggled against him, struggling to break from his hold.

Unable to resist, he growled, his hand-paw close, touching her soft neck. She flinched away, trying not to cry as he grabbed her neck, forcing her still.

His aim needed to be perfect.

"Wolf!" she screamed. "Please! Wake up!"

Lifting his head, he lunged.

Breaking her arms free for an instant, Red reached her heads to his face. However instead of pushing him away, she brought him down so in an instant they were face to face.

Before he could break from her hold, she kissed him, molding her lips against his as she poured her emotions into him. Her eyes closed, feeling herself instantly relax when the stiffness in his stance calmed. Red opened her eyes slightly to see the glaze wash from his eyes, his mind returning, becoming his own.

Red closed her eyes, kissing him passionately, knowing this would, could, and will turn him back.

When she felt his lips relax, she leaned back a little, breaking the space between them. She opened her eyes, staring up at Wolf, who looked to her blankly, his mouth opened partly in shock.

"R-Red?" he murmured, heart hammering in his chest.

She laughed, beginning to cry in relief as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him into a hug, "Oh Wolf! Wolf you're all right!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," he sounded shell-shocked as he let her hug him. What was going on? "Red what happened?"

"I don't know. You just, something in you snapped and you were acting like a wolf and- oh my gosh we almost died," Red breathed out in relief. Wolf sat up, touching his lips with feather-like fingers.

"But- why did you _kiss _me ?" Wolf blushed as he remembered the feeling of her kissing him, like she actually wanted him.

Red shrugged, now feeling embarrassed, "I- It worked, didn't it?"

He knew she did it only to bring him back to his former self, but, why did he want to do it again?

He drew his tongue over his mouth now, savoring the taste of her lips on his. "Uh, yeah, I guess so." He looked down at his hands, disgusted when he saw the dried blood on them. His mind began to return as he looked over himself, seeing he remained almost completely human. No tail, no ears, no snout.

"That was all an illusion," he whispered to himself.

Red shifted onto her knees. "Are you okay?" she asked gently.

Blushing, he didn't meet her eyes, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Let's just get out of here."

Feeling a little brought down, Red bit her lip, nodding, standing up as they walked to the light in the center of the room.

(**)

Wolf helped Red out, her small hand holding his as he brought her into the bright sunlight. They both blinked harshly against the light, blinded by its sudden appearance.

"Where are we?" Red asks as they look around. Wolf squints, examining the cabin they find themselves in. He rolls his shoulders, scenting the air, freezing when he does.

"Red. . ." he starts, his heart picking up speed.

She looked to her partner, "What is it?"

He swallowed. "I smell blood. I- I can smell Jack's blood."

Red gasped, staring at him. He looked to her nervously before easing the door open, spying outside to make sure it was clear before he sneaked out, Red following dutifully behind him.

"Jack wasn't down in the basement with us. What do you think she's doing to him?" Red whispered as they peeked behind a corner of the cabin, eyes widening.

Red nearly gagged at the sight, the smell of Jack's corpse. Wolf crept forward, used to the smell as he observed from a few feet the boy who's body began to put itself together.

Red needed to hide uncharacteristically behind him, holding her breath for minutes to not catch scent of the dead body. Tears streamed down her face at the horror, knowing her (dare she say it?) friend was brutally murdered.

"Is he going to be okay, Wolf?" she asked as Jack's scars sewed themselves together with ease.

Wolf only stared in utter shock, knowing this could only be the work of Jill.

Red gasped, her hand flying to her mouth when she saw Jack open his dead eyes, the once amber glint flying with life almost dead. The girl peeked out from behind Wolf, watching in awe as he lifted his slumped body up, staring straight ahead. Wolf's voice received only a slow eye shift, "Good morning there soldier."

"Oh. You're alive," Jack replied deadly, leaning back his head. He heaved a great sigh, his body racking with exhaustion. His eyes closed, "I'm so glad," he mumbled, as if half awake.

Wolf immediately went to Jack's side, claws tearing through the ropes that held him. When they fell slack, Red caught him from falling forward. She held his arm around her shoulders, heaving him up with all the strength she could muster. All of them were worn out from Jill's taunting.

Jack's head rolled back against Red's neck, breathing hard against her skin. "Red, I love you. I love you so much."

She rolled her eyes, handing him over to Wolf, who easily lifted the blonde onto his back. Red needed to be all hands available if it came to the fight.

"I'm surprised our favorite blonde isn't here to join us," she muttered as she tested the door.

Locked.

The nimble girl climbed to the window overlooking the kitchen sink, popping it from the frame as she placed it gingerly on the ground.

"Way too easy," she muttered as she slid through. Wolf passed the near-limp form of Jack through, Red taking his weight as Wolf jumped through the window with silent ease.

The forest made no sound. Wolf took a moment to look around. He found that he sensed absolutely nothing. He didn't hear a bird singing or smell any kind of life. Even the plants seemed to be cowering before the strong aura the house gave off.

_This place is giving me the creeps_, he determined, looking to Red as she transferred Jack to her companion.

Wolf took on Jack's weight once more, both snapping their heads over when they heard a high laughter. Without needing to be told they took off into the forest, running as fast as they could. He nimbly jumped over upturned roots and sped through ferns with Red running loyally at his side.

"Follow me!" he whispered as he jumped behind a huge bush, shoving Jack under it with the other two crouching down to squirm into the secluded space. They breathed carefully, holding their breaths when two pairs of feet ran past.

When neither could hear them, only then did they slide from the cover of the bushes. Red prepared to take off but Wolf growled furiously as he let Jack slide from his shoulders, giving him to Red. "Red, take him and run! I'll buy you guys time when they come back!"

Red began to protest but he snapped at her, "I don't have time for this Red and neither does Jack. You need to get out of here!"

"I can't leave you alone Wolf! We stick together, remember?"

"Red! Our lives are at stake here!"

"Wolf we're partners! I'm not leaving you!"

He growled at her, grabbing her shoulder, "Red you need to get out of here! We're running out of time. _Jack _is running out of time!"

"Well then I'll stay here and you can-"

"_No!_" He grabbed her face with one hand, pulling her close so they saw eye to eye. "Red, you have your Granny, a family to live for. You and Jack, you can go be happy together, live the life I never got to. I don't have a family. Oh Wolfsbane I don't even know my real _name_." Wolf gave her a sad look, "You need to go."

"You can't make me go," she glared.

Wolf's ear flicked. With an exasperated groan he pulled her forward, kissing her strongly. Red stiffened for a moment, her face flaming, eyes widening.

Part of Wolf's mind believed she would push him away, then proceed to promptly slap him in the face. However she did the complete opposite of what he expected and feared she would do.

Unbelievably, she kissed back.

Red melted into him, her one arm arching behind his back to pull him as close as possible. Only when she couldn't breathe did they split apart, their breaths mingling together, curling into the other's mouths.

"Wolf," she started, staring into his melancholy gold eyes. He kissed her again, lips pressed to the corner of her mouth. "Wolf I can't- I won't. You can't be alone. You can't make me."

For a brief moment, his eyes glanced over her shoulder, as if seeing something else. The moment ended and once more she formed into the center of his world. "I love you Red."

Without a second thought, leaving her at that revelation, he pushed her and Jack back, sending them falling, falling, falling into the cold river below.

(**)

**(sigh) aaaaahhhh, l'amour. . . . .- probably not how you spell it**

**not one, but TWO kisses :3 **

**howdaya like THAT? XD**


	23. Chapter 23: Love I Lost

**Chapter 23**

Red and Jack gasped, climbing from the Wishing River, feeling more revived as Jack collapsed on the mud, inhaling great gulps of air. Red instantly got to her feet, looking how far they came from the falls. Ugh by the time she got there Wolf could be dead!

The very thought made Red's eyes tear up. She screamed in fury, "Wolf you freaking idiot! How am I supposed to be your partner if you don't- I- you!" In rage she kicked a large rock, sending it flying into the river. "You dumb dog-breathing, stray mutt with half a brain and no sense of direction! You stupid idio-ooooot!"

Jack looked to her dumbly, blinking as she began stalking into the forest. "Red wait!" he called.

She stopped, her mind feeling as if it were crumbling to pieces. Jack. She needed to get him somewhere safe. Wolf would need to hold out on his own for now.

Groaning in frustration she stomped her foot. "_Wolf_!" she screeched. "If you're not alive when I get up there I am going to _kill you_!"

Twisting back to Jack she lifted him up, muttering furiously as she helped him into the safety of the forest. Red and Jack made sure to control their breathing, shifting eyes glancing around nervously, waiting for any sign of the witch.

Jack, now revived, started to walk on his own feet, jumping at every sound. The pair didn't whisper a word as they made their way through the thick forest, eyes peeled open for any sign of danger. Red did her best to ignore the tears that dripped down her eyes.

"Idiot," she muttered again as night fell over the forest. She made a small shelter for her and Jack to share, a little tent propped up against the side of a large tree. Red allowed Jack into it first, her not even ready to lie down and rest.

"Where are you going?" he asked as she began to set off.

"I'm going to go find Wolf," Red told him. "You stay here."

Jack widened his eyes in fear. "What, but, Red! What if the witch comes here?"

Red hardened her glare down to him, "Jack, you'll have to be fine where you are. I need to go find my partner."

He blinked at her, starting to wriggle out from the tent. "No Red, I'm going with you."

She stared down at him, "You're staying here."

"But Red!" He finally managed to get out from the makeshift tent. "She could get both of us if we split up!"

The girl watched him skeptically, eyes narrowing down hard as he came up, grabbing her hands. "Didn't you hear me Red? I told you this before. I love you."

Red looked down from his eyes. Her heart felt heavy, knowing she would at last need to face this, the feelings Jack kept for her.

She gently pried her hands from his, keeping her eyes down, "Jack, I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same for you. I already told you this before, didn't I?"

Careful, Red stepped away from him, the sky beginning to cry as raindrops fell on their heads. "I'm sorry Jack."

Jack felt his fists clench. He looked forlorn eyes to her, blinking in grief as he choked out, "It's Wolf, isn't it? You love Wolf, not me, even though he's an animal that isn't even your same species."

Red blushed as he said this, her face coloring with embarrassment. "Jack, I don't know if-"

"Red, stop. Just, stop," he whispered. The girl glanced up at him, finally able to meet his eyes worriedly. Jack started to reach his hands forward, then stopped, hand hanging mid-air as he rethought his movement. At last he lowered his hand down, looking down. "If you want to go with that animal, then that's your choice."

Her eyes widened, "Jack, are you-"

"I give up," he whispered. "I'm not going to try and stop you. I don't think anyone can sway you when you're set in a decision. You can make your own choices. Whether I like them or not is my problem."

Red nodded to herself, giving him a small smile of thanks. "I appreciate that, Jack."

He nodded to her coldly, turning around to start walking in the direction of where they last left Wolf.

"Jack!" she called, running after him. "Where are you going?"

"We're going to go get your dog, right?" he hissed.

Red halted, glaring down again. "No Jack. You're too hurt still. You need to stay here."

Jack looked at her with annoyance, "As if you can-"

"_Stay_!" she hissed.

He glared before brushing past her, going back to the tent. "Fine. You want to go get killed, be my guest."

Red didn't say anything, only trekking back into the forest, hands held clenched at her sides.

He could only wait for her to return.

(**)

Jack looked back up, staring at Red as she came back. Her clothes dripped with water from the rain, her eyes baggy as if she hadn't slept in years.

"No luck?" he asked softly. It was already late, the moon untraceable through the thick layer of clouds above.

"Nothing," she whispered as she crawled into the tent with him. She laid on her back, staring up at the ceiling, trembling slightly. "I got to where he left us, and- and I found nothing. I walked for a little ways, but I didn't find any trace of them."

Jack risked a glance to Red, unsurprised when he saw the tears trickling down her face. He reached an arm, draping it over her shoulders, "Hey, he'll be okay," Jack whispered.

"Doubtful," she muttered, voice breaking as she wiped her tears away. "Wolf sucked at fighting."

Jack didn't respond for a moment, taking his time to choose his words carefully. "Red, maybe he didn't do so well when he was sparring with you because he didn't have someone to protect."

She looked to him, "What?"

He blinked at her, trying to put words into his thoughts, "Well, when he pushed us off the cliff, he did it because he was trying to protect _you_. And everyone knows that if you have someone to protect, you become better at keeping them safe, right?"

Jack looked nervous as he nudged her, "So hey, Wolf will be fine, right?"

Red's face scrunched up, flushing as she bit her lip, straining to keep the tears back. With a sob, she leaned into Jack, crying in his chest, her shoulders shaking as she finally released the tears she held back throughout the day. Jack held her close, allowing for his emotions to break as well as they mourned the life of the loyal wolf.

(**)

Red woke up with a green finger tapping her head. She blinked open her eyes furiously, instantly on alert for the witch, shamed she allowed herself to fall asleep.

She jerked awake when she saw the wide square face of Nicky facing her.

"N-Nick?" she mumbled.

"Well there's the two happy couple. Come on Red," he smiled tenderly, "you're safe now."

Red nodded weakly, shaking Jack awake so the other agents could help them into the jeep. Nicky sat with Red while Jack rose the paramedic vehicle, both silent as the small jeep rode them up the steep hill.

"Jack will be all right," Nicky whispered to her.

Her face scrunched up, finally breaking as she leaned into Nick, letting him hold her hand as she softly cried, thinking of Wolf again. His body, sprawled out over the ground as his blood colored the forest floor.

Nicky nudged her when the car stopped, ready to take her into a helicopter back home. Red jumped deadly from it, looking up to see Granny and Twitchy giving her a gentle, sympathetic smile. Only wanting someone to hold her, Red collapsed into her granny's arms, emotions twisting her heart.

Oh Wolf. . .

"Okay, who died? Because seriously why are we all crying?"

Red froze. She looked up, staring into blank yellow eyes.

"Wolf?" she whispered.

He tilted his head to her, skin stretching over his face as he gave her his genuine, hardly-ever-seen smile. "Yeah? So?"

Her heart jumped up, eyes widening with joy as she launched herself to a new set of arms. "Wolf! You're alive!"

The human held her in a near bone crushing hug, eyes closing peacefully as he felt her small form back in his arms. One hand lifted to rest on her head, now clean skin brushing along the cloth of her hood. "Of course I'm alive," he whispered to her.

"Idiot," she muttered, lifting her head to him, smiling with tears falling from her face. "But how did you survive?"

He smiled.

(*fa-laaaash-back*)

Wolf slowly turned, facing the witch and schemer of the whole plot. His human-like ears pressed against his skull. He faced them evenly as Jill snidely hissed, "Where's your girlfriend Wolf? And the zombie? Did you kill them too?"

He lifted sorrowful eyes at them, "They-" he breathed in, then out, "they're gone." He looked brokenly to his hands, still colored in blood. "And it's all my fault," he whispered.

Jill laughed, throwing her head back. "Wonderful! Now I'll just have to kill you and-"

The girl didn't think he would attack her, not in her moment of glory and triumph. Oh the irony of assuming.

Wolf launched at her without a second thought, snarling, pulling out every dying instinct that resided in his human form. He bared his fangs at her, rusty claws lifted as he slashed along her shoulder, shining crimson blood, vivid red flowing from her skin.

"Help!" Jill screamed.

Wolf heard an incantation muttered from the witch. He jumped away right in time to feel a hot fire stoking down his back. He snarled at her, jumping forward on the offense. She screamed, transporting a ways away from him, unsure of what to do next.

The human-animal growled towards her, stalking forward with his lips curled, tongue twisting inside his mouth.

"D-Don't move!" the witch threatened, "or I'll kill you!"

Wolf started towards her right, faking as he jumped to her, grabbing her neck, pushing her back to a tree. She screamed in fear, scrambling against him. He whipped his arm back just in time to grab Jill (who was unsuccessfully about to hit him with a stick) and wrapped a clawed hand around her neck as well.

"Now tell me," he growled, forcing Jill against the tree, hand pressing to her neck, his claws sticking through her thin layer of skin, "how do I break this curse?"

"Why are you asking me?" Jill cried, choking, grappling for Wolf's hands to move. She pointed a deft finger at the witch, "Ask her! She's the one who made it!"

Wolf snapped his head to the witch, growling, lifting his lips as he laid eyes upon her. The young woman backed up as best she could from Wolf, eyes fearful, as if confused of the sudden aggression that clouded both the wolf and human's mind. "What? How would I know? There's only one way that I know of and that's if Red desires for you to go back to normal!"

"You liar!" Jill spat as she struggled against Wolf, who only tightened his grip on her. "There's another way!"

Wolf snarled, facing Jill once more, "And what is that?"

Jill smiled, now pleased, "You wouldn't like it. Your hands would get dirty again. You don't want that now would you? What there's already Jack's mom, Red's parents? Well I guess there's no harm with one more." She smiled evilly at him, one blue eye and one green eye glinting in amusement.

Wolf bared his fangs at her, forcing her more into the tree at her suggestion. "And what's with two more?" he asked, claws seeping deeper in her skin, causing her to cry out.

"I'm not doing anything! Just kill the witch and get your normal self back!" Jill cried.

Both looked to the witch, who squeaked in fear. She looked between them both, eyes wide. "I- uh-umm . . ."

She snapped her fingers, disappearing without a trace.

"That wench!" Jill screamed, struggling against Wolf. "She- how dare she?"

Wolf smiled, growling as he leaned forward. "Now we can play some games."

(*end fah-laaaasssh-back*)

"Then the troops arrived and we carted Jill into an anti-magic box. She is now going to spend the rest of her life with a fluffy bunny as her next-cell-over neighbor." He smiled at her again, pleased with his tale.

Smiling with relief, Red leaned into Wolf, sighing with joy, relishing the fact he was _alive_.

"Well agents, are you ready to go home and rest?" Nick asked, walking up to his agents, also relieved of the great success in the operation.

"Actually, Nicky, there's something we need to do first," Wolf answered, turning to his boss.

(**)

Red watched nervously as Wolf stood before the river, right where the water dropped off, forming Wishing Falls. Granny, Nicky, Jack and the other agents volunteered to give the kids some time alone to sort everything else. The girl watched from a few feet away, clenching her fists fearfully.

"You can do it," Red encouraged him, stepping a little closer.

He didn't face her to answer, "Yeah, yeah I know. It's just, its so weird, getting to make the choice on my own." He breathed out nervously, clenching his fists.

She held her breath as he knelt down, scooping the water into his pale, human hands, bringing the crystalline water to his smooth lips.

He gulped it down, closing his eyes as he did.

Seconds seemed to last for lifetimes as he sat there, eyes closed. She waited, watching for a tail to just pop right through his pants.

More moments passed. Wolf stood to his bare feet, still human.

(**)

**muahahahaha. I'm so pleased with the ending; I hope you guys will like it when I tell you next chapter x3**

**the first time I wrote this Red wasn't going to go looking for Wolf after he pushes her, but then I figured that REALLY wasn't in her personality to just accept the cold-hard truth without fighting to make sure it was real first. **

**Sooooooo yeah.**

**Super awesome chapter coming up tomorrow with the wicked ending x3 **

**I think there's only one chapter after this one, then the epilogue. Idk. We'll find out in a few days won't we? x3**


	24. Chapter 24: Holy Wishing River!

**Chapter 24**

"Why isn't it working?" Red whispered, eyes growing wide with fear as she stared at Wolf, who remained in his near-human state. He made no movement, only staring at the water as Red came up to him, grabbing his arm. "Did you get enough? Maybe you should swim in it!"

Wolf kept his eyes trained on the water. "Red, I-"

"No!" She reached up, grabbing his shoulders, one of her hands twisting in his hoodie so she could stare him right in the eye, pulling him down to her eye-level. "Strip. Now."

He rolled his eyes to her, giving her a casual, lenient smile. He wiggled his eyebrows, "As much as I know you'd _love_ to get your hands all over me, it's not necessary. It worked."

Red furrowed her eyebrows, hands beginning to slacken. "What do you mean? You aren't changing."

"Because I didn't choose to change," he said softly, tears brimming his vision. He pulled down Red's hands so he could hold them loosely before him, eyes gleaming happily. "Red," he started, "I wished for something else."

Silence held them. Red gaped at him, wondering if she should hit him or hug him. She did neither, only sputtering, "Oh, but Wolf, why would you-? But now you can never-! _Why would you choose that_?"

A soft, beautiful laugh slipped through his lips, making her heart flutter. He gently brushed his finger down her cheek, making her skin flare at his gentle touch. "Red, I chose to stay in this form, because I know it's what you want."

She pressed her lips down. "Wolf, I can't make you stay in this form just because it makes me _happy_!"

He laughed at her, squeezing her hands before responding, "Well you can't now. This time _I'm _choosing to stay in this form."

She smiled at him through gentle eyes, her heart aching with kindness. She brushed some bangs from her face, giving him a shy glance. "You- You're really sweet, Wolf."

He lifted one of her hands to kiss it, earning another blush from her. Gaining her sense back, she asked, "But, what did you wish for?"

Wolf lifted his face in a broad smile now, pointed ears curling forward. "I wished to remember my past."

Red blinked, not really understanding. Her heart jumped when he whispered, voice choking with tears, "I remember my parents, what they look like, their voices. . . I had an older brother, a younger sister." His breath caught as he whispered, "And I remember my name."

The girl jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly, holding him close as he held her, long limbs keeping her close. Red felt empathy wash through her to him, her eyes dancing with happiness. "Oh Wolf, I'm so happy for you!"

He let her down so her feet touched the ground. With one hand he fingered a strand of her hair. "Well?" Red asked, eyes shining.

"Well what?" he raised an eyebrow, smirking devilishly to her.

She bit her tongue down playfully, giving him a play bump with her fist, meeting his shoulder. "Come on. What's your name?"

Wolf laughed again, still a soft, gentle sound. He placed a hand over one side of her face, the only signs of happiness was his smile twining up his features, eyes crinkling as he whispered, "My name is Bane W. Lupin, named after the wolf god."

_Bane_. Red smiled, testing out the name on her tongue, "Bane. Let me guess, your middle name is Wolf?"

He laughed, "How did you know?"

She giggled to herself, eyes brightening.

"Bane," she said again, her mind sparking when she said it. She remembered the night on the hill, him confessing how he regretted not remembering anything of his family or himself.

He glanced to her, smiling, "Yes, _Anne_?" he whispered her name softly.

Red laughed, jumping up into his arms, "Oh I'm so happy right now! I can't believe this is all working out!" She reached up, holding his face, "Wolf, Bane. I could just _kiss _you."

A familiar devious smile curved right up his lips, showing his sharpened canine teeth. "Well, don't mind if I do." He leaned down, opening his mouth, eyes closing-

"Sorry to interrupt."

The couple hastily parted form each other, giving off embarrassed looks. Wolf smoothed out his hair, "Uh, I'm sorry, yes?"

A flash of blue light revealed a beautiful lady before them. She wore an exquisite gown of sparkling cyan, large fiber webbed wings attached to her back. Gentle blonde hair flowed down her back. She smiled sweetly at them, "I apologize, I do not mean to intrude. It's just that, I couldn't help but overhear. You are the agents who defeated Jill and the witch named Gertrude, correct?"

Wolf nearly scoffed at 'Gertrude', but luckily for him, Red decided to jump in, "Yes, we are."

The woman smiled, "Then it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Biru, the Blue Fairy," she knelt in a curtsy to them, both Red and Wolf bowing slightly in return. The fairy held her wand in her hand, "Now, dear sir, you are the product of my sister's spell, are you not?"

"You're her sister?" he asked, eyebrows lifting in shock.

"Indeed I am," she murmured gently. "But that is not why I appear before you. You were once a wolf, correct?"

Wolf (now Bane) nodded, "Yes. It's what I was born as."

"Then you had the chance to kill my sister, or wish for your old self from the Wishing River, yet you did not take the opportunity. Why is that?"

Wolf shifted before answering back, eyes lifted with solidity in his decision, "I know the only other way I can turn back is if Red wishes I change back. I want her to be happy, so I, I just couldn't take that small happiness from her. I swore to do anything for her." Red slid her hand into his, receiving an encouraging smirk from him.

The fairy smiled to the couple, raising her wand, which glowed bright near the tip, "Indeed. I saw all this, how you chose her happiness over your own. So now you reside half-in-half, correct? You wish to be wolf, while at the same time you want to be human for your love."

Wolf blinked, "Well I, I guess so." He blushed slightly when the fairy mentioned "your love".

"So be it." With a rush of magic, Biru lifted into the air, her webbed wings fluttering, "Because of your kindness, I shall grant a spell upon you. While you have the soul of a valiant, noble, loyal wolf, you also contain the heart of a kind, wise, compassionate human. In consequence of your actions, I shall bestow you this gift. While being split between the two forms, you may change between them as freely as you need. When you must hunt for your woman, your feral side shall emerge, but when it is time to be a good-hearted human, that is the form your body shall take. When neither are necessary, your form shall rest in the perfect balance of both. You will never be fully human, nor fully animal."

Biru smiled to the pair, looking to their entwined hands, "And I wish you both luck in your future adventures and your relationship as a blooming couple."

Her wand snapped forward, throwing a beam of light, going directly through the right side of Wolf's chest leading straight to his heart. Knocked down from the sheer force, he collapsed onto the ground, eyes closed as the new magic coursed through him.

Red knelt to his side, slightly fearful as she grabbed his shoulders, "Wolf. Wolf! Are you okay?"

His eyes fluttered open. Red gently touched him, feeling a shudder pass through his body. She watched in awe as his claws grew, his teeth sharpened a little more, and his ears grew higher on his head, turning a furrier shade of gray.

Red grabbed his hands, feeling the underside of his palm harden, the same going for his feet.

Neither were surprised when they heard his pants rip as a tail curled out from his tailbone.

They looked at each other, eyes wide. Both jumped when Biru's voice echoed, "They will call you an angel from Heaven, or a demon from the netherworld. They will shun, judge and misguess you. They will call you halfling, mutt, a freak, but remember this, dear Bane." Her voice fell to a whisper, "You are blessed by the spirits of WolfBane. As long as you live to protect the ones you love, your blessing shall never wear thin."

In a whisk of smoke, her voice disappeared.

Red and Wolf looked to each other, both blinking in shock. He grinned cockily to her, wolf ears flicking, showing his amusement as he asked, "So, Hood, where's that kiss?" He showed his sharp teeth to her with a grin.

Smiling, Red leaned forward, reaching a hand to his neck. Wolf started to grab the hem of her cloak, but with a laugh, she pushed him into the mud, running giddily back to the forest. "Catch me if you can, mutt!"

Wolf laughed, standing to his feet, shaking the mud from his hair. He risked a glance of his reflection in the river, pleased when he saw the triangular, arching ears, the sharpened canines, the tail that naturally curled from his backside. His claws were longer, probably stronger.

Pleased, Wolf's ear twitched when he caught sound of Red calling, "Hurry up fluffy! I'm going to beat you!"

Smiling, content filled his heart as Bane ran back into the forest.

Even agents get a happily ever after.


	25. Epilogue: Dew in the Moonlight

**Epilogue**

Wolf arched his arm, long nails gently scratching the back of his neck. He glanced throughout the ballroom, watching the dancing couples swirl across the floor. Nearby, Jack danced at the center of the room with his bride. They wore soft colors of blue, him wearing a tux with a dark tie hanging down his center.

"Hey Wolfie," Granny said as she approached. Her hair held lifted in the same position as always, a dark green dress attached to her body. "How you doing?" she asked, smiling.

"I'm doing fine. Hey, you seen Red around?"

Granny granted a knowing smile, "Oh, she's around somewhere. Just look for the crowd of lustful men."

"Okay whatever," Wolf said breezily before pausing, taking in what Granny said, "Wait, what?" He turned back to ask her what she meant, only to see her disappear within the dancing crowd.

Wolf rolled his eyes, going back to scanning the room for any sign of the young woman. His long nails on his feet clicked softly against the floor as he shifted his weight to the other foot. He drew his tongue over his lips, grazing his fangs only slightly as he searched for her. Where was she?

The song ended. The people clapped for the band, who nodded curtly before starting another song. Wolf meandered around the dance floor, clawed hands held behind his back. His elegant tail swished in the air nervously, wondering where that brat would sneak off to. She said she would be here, didn't she?

Finally his eyes found her, pointed wolf ears swiveling forward, perking with interest as he looked over her.

A dress, golden, shimmering with a fantastic sheen as she walked through the mix of humans and animals. She wore her hair down, which didn't really matter since the whole back and side of her head lay covered by a red cloak, her arms covered with part of it closed closer to her. She looked a little nervous in the dress, but seemed to convince herself to be strong as she walked with her head lifted up confidently.

Wolf approached her from behind, tapping her shoulder, claw careful as he did so.

She turned, smiling upon seeing him. She looked over his black tie arrangement, "Lookin pretty spiffy over there dog."

"I try," he smiled, brushing off the staring eyes that looked over his half human, half wolf form. One of his ears flicked when he caught a whisper from nearby.

"Half wolf half human? Is he a half-breed?"

"He must be a demon. Did you see his eyes?"

Red caught a glimpse of the annoyed hurt in Wolf's eyes. She grabbed the edge of his sleeve, smiling, "You look great Wolf, really."

He gave her a kind smile, the corner of his lip showing more of his fangs. "Thanks Hood."

They were silent for a few more moments before Wolf extended out his paw, bowing down slightly as he offered it to her. "A dance, dear Red?"

She smiled slyly at him, taking it with a sweet murmur, "Why indeed, kind sir."

He granted her his deviant smirk, guiding her onto the dance floor with the rest of the couples. They received more odd looks, which the pair easily cast off when he could only keep his eyes on her. Wolf lifted up her hand, the other smoothing down to her waist, pulling her close to him. She slipped her other arm up his shoulder, holding it with small fingers. He curled his clawed hand around hers, careful to not prick her.

"You look quite dashing," she complimented again, her tone teasing as he began to guide her across the floor.

"You're not looking bad yourself Red."

She gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks Bane."

Wolf felt his spine prickle at his name, pleasure tingling through his fingertips as he spun her before holding her back to him. "It's true. You look beautiful."

Blushing at his compliment, Red glanced down, smiling to herself. "You're such a sucker," she muttered.

He laughed openly, hugging her to his body. "And you're a brat."

She smiled up at him.

They drifted across the floor, getting closer to the couple dressed in blue. When the dance ended, the mismatched pair kept close for a few extra moments, both secretly wishing they could never leave each other. Simultaneously, they both glanced to the other dancing couple, smirking as they parted, approaching them.

Boldly tapping Jack's shoulder, Wolf asked, "Hey bud, mind if I step in for a sec?"

"Just keep your paws to yourself," Jack growled in warning.

After a tense moment, they laughed with each other, a calm atmosphere coating the pair of unlikely friends. Wolf punched him lightly in the shoulder, "Watch your hands yourself bud."

"Don't worry. I won't touch your precious girlfriend."

"We're not-"

Jack rolled his eyes, cutting of Wolf's denial as he approached Red, bowing royally before sweeping her into the next dance. Wolf looked uncertainly to the light blue dressed princess. She smiled at him nervously. He returned it, bowing, holding out his hand, "May I?"

"Of course, Bane," she smiled, holding his hand.

They danced lightly, Wolf making sure to keep more distance between them than he did with Red. Cindy smiled at him, blue eyes shining, "You've been a great friend to Jack, Bane. He won't admit it but he's really glad you and Red were able to show."

"I'm glad I was invited," he smiled a wolfish grin, "Tell him I said thanks for being chosen best man."

"Not a problem," she smiled as he twirled her gracefully, her flowing dress seeming to dance all on its own. He guided her smoothly across, hands careful around her soft skin.

She swayed gently, "I was a little surprised you and Jack used to hate each other."

Wolf laughed, "Use hate loosely. We despised each other."

"You guys are pretty close now," she commented.

"Well it's hard to fight after battling a witch-for-hire and his crazy sister. You start to realize some things about yourself as a person, in a way," he smiled, showing more of his fangs. He danced more gently now, a smirk growing on his face when he caught sight of Red and Jack dancing, laughing together comfortably.

"There was that night they spent together too when they thought I kicked the bucket. Instead of trying to make a move on her, he was there for her while I couldn't. I owe him that, and it seems to have paid off. He's got a pretty beautiful wife now," Wolf grinned cockily.

Cindy smiled, her glass slippers easily guiding her across the floor. "Thanks."

The dance ended. In a flourish bow, Wolf retreated back to Red, smiling at the newlywed couple. Red nudged him with her shoulder, "They're perfect aren't they?"

"I suppose," Wolf lifted his shoulder in a shrug. His tone came off as nonchalant, but Red heard the sincerity in his voice when he looked over the embracing couple.

Wolf glanced down to his supposed girlfriend, who caught him doing so. She raised her eyebrows as she instantly caught what he would suggest, "Wanna get out of here?"

"Absolutely," she beamed.

(**)

Red wrapped her arms around his waist as the pair took off on a motorcycle, the only sound in the area the motor. They stopped when close to their destination, Red's eyes dancing at the excitement of their little night time adventure. Wolf mounted off the bike, Red following in pursuit.

"We'll go animal style from here," he said, flexing his shoulders as his bones began to rearrange.

After about a minute, Red mounted onto Wolf's back, crouching down on him with her arms holding his shoulders. Practicing for two months now enabled Wolf to transform his body to whatever form he needed. He flexed his claws nimbly before asking. "You holding on tight?"

"Ready to go," she answered.

He jumped into the forest, tail streaking out behind him. Red laughed as he picked up speed, jumping over small obstacles and weaving through the trees as if he knew every one of them. Wolf didn't tire out the entire run, only slowing when they reached their destination. Red slid from his back, sliding her shoes off to step into the dew-coated grass. Wolf stood back to his feet, instantly transforming to his mid human/wolf self. He stood a little ways from Red, tail flicking back and forth lazily as he watched her. Her hands held behind her back as she rocked on her heels, "It's so beautiful," she whispered softly.

Wolf walked up to her, large hand entwining with hers as he took his place beside her. _Not as beautiful as you, _he wanted to say.

"It's nice Jack found Cindy," Red commented, squeezing Wolf's hand.

He smiled back to her, nudging her gently with one arm, "Yeah, I guess it is. At least I don't have anymore competition."

Red blushed quietly to herself. She smoothed out some of her dress. In that moment Wolf took amusement in the fact he never saw her in a dress.

Except for a wedding, maybe.

He smiled to himself as if thinking of his own joke, breathing out a sigh as he took in the scent of the familiar scenery and the girl standing beside him. She leaned on his shoulder, knowing he wanted her to.

"Know what else?" she asked softly so only Wolf could hear.

"What?" he whispered to her, leaning down closer, breathing his words out softly.

"I'm glad I found you," she murmured.

Wolf smiled again to himself. He kissed the top of her head gently with feather-soft lips, eyes closing peacefully. "Me too," he whispered.

The pair looked out over the scenery, the moon blanched valley covered with bright, pearly moon-flowers that stood out sharply over the landscape. Red sighed out, looking up for a brief moment when she heard him whisper her name.

"Anne?"

Knowing it wasn't very often he used her true name, Red lifted her head to him, eyes searching, "Hmm?"

Before he did it, she knew it was coming. Seriously, they'd been waiting two months for this moment, _their _moment.

Red's eyes drifted closed, her hand moving up to his shoulder as he leaned down. His large hand gracefully slid her hood from her head, revealing the bright shining color of her hair in the moonlight before pulling her into a firm, much desired kiss.

Wolf moved his hand to her back, the other to her shoulder. Red couldn't help but move her hands over his neck, hugging him, urging him closer.

They'd been waiting for this much too long.

Wolf breathed gently into her, Red only smiling against him when he caught her lip with one of his fangs. She instantly felt him back away for a moment, looking guilty. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Are you kidding me? That was so hot," she laughed, bringing him back to her, matching his energy.

Red rubbed the back of his neck with eager fingers, heart shivering in excitement. Wolf laughed softly when she began grappling at his suit jacket, running her palms over his covered chest, her fingers itching to undo the buttons. He grabbed her hands, moving them back up to his neck. "Not that fast, Red. Grams would kill me," he whispered, gently biting her lower ear.

The girl laughed softly with him, eyes dancing. He breathed in her beautiful scent once more before bringing her lips back to his.

Dew in the moonlight, that was all he desired.

"I love you Anne," he dared to whisper, kissing the corner of her mouth lightly.

He felt her smile against him as she pressed herself closer, opening his mouth to go deeper. Wolf didn't even get time to smile before she growled out, "Just shut up and kiss me, Bane."

**(**)**

**(ten o' clock at night on road trip days before you're reading this): HAUSD FHOAISHDFO I FINISHED!1**

**(late) UUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHH HAPPY FOURTH!1 :D**

**I was going to say it yesterday but I was cramped for time and I spaced. -_-" i'm a failure. **

**Lolz but anywa-aaaaaayyyyyy- x3**

**thanks for reading! :D I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. **

**RedxWolf**

**OTP x3 **

**when I started this I didn't dream of actually finishing it, that hope was only a distant desire. But nooooowww im so happy that I had the guts to finish it :3 **

**quick question time! so did you guys approve of the way I wrapped up wolf's situation? comments and critiques are appreciated and loved! they will be cared for and loved :3**

**thanks for joining me on this journey! :D I go to work on other fanfictions now. ;p stay in touch, kiddies! :D **


End file.
